The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya
by TheLCWriter
Summary: It's been already two years since that incident, and everyone is living their lives. However, everything in the SOS Brigade lifestyle changes as certain plans from the Integration Data Thought Entity changes and and decides to punish Nagato afterall. As Kyon and the rest of the SOS Brigade, something changes within our beloved Suzumiya Haruhi. What could it be?
1. Prologue

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya  
Original Story/Series Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Prologue**

It's a normal day at the club room. I was stuck doing nothing but play Othello with Koizumi, Ms. Asahina brewing tea, Nagato sitting at her corner reading a book, and Haruhi, with her pen being held by her hand and tapping her head, thinking of another scheme that will bring us displeasure to our lives, Tsuruya-san's right next to her as well. I let out a sigh out of the lack of things to do in the club room, but I used to it. I actually prefer it that way.

Oh yeah. Did I mention before that Tsuruya-san has been with us with all our club activities since our second year? I think she is a member of the club already even though she hasn't signed a form to join. Wait, as I think of it, Haruhi just drags them and forces them to join.

"Kyon-kun, here's your tea." She put down my cup on beside the Othello board. "It's a new kind of tea that I bought, so I hope I brew it well."

There is no way that this cup of tea is going to taste bad. It's brewed by your hands after all.

She smiled brightly as she hands Koizumi's cup. Koizumi bowed with his normal smile. As usual, Nagato was saying nothing to Ms. Asahina. I'm really guessing that's how she says thank you.

When Ms. Asahina was going back to the thermostat to put her tray away, quietly tip toeing her way, she almost dropped caused by tripping due to a sudden sound.

And I think you are well aware of what that sound is.

"Aha!" Yeah… It's Haruhi's exclamation of an idea coming through her so wonderful head. Oh brother.

As I helped Ms. Asahina pick up her tray, I said this normal statement.

"What is it this time?"

"Wow, Kyon. You sound like you know what I'm going to say."

It's pretty normal now you know. I mean we're in third year high school. What do you expect?

"True enough. Although I'm surprised you haven't moved a rank at all."

That's because you don't want me to move up at all, and I don't even give a care if I move up a rank.

"That's a bad thing Kyon!" She said proudly. "You should always look for opportunities to keep moving forward!"

Well, that statement has some truth to it. Anyway, what's your 'brilliant' idea?

"You sound like your being sarcastic." She pouted.

I am, I thought.

"Anyway, how about let's try something new for this year's Christmas? I mean last year, we stayed at the club room and almost did nothing. Thanks to Tsuruya-san over here, we had a lot of fun."

"Aw you're giving me too much praise, Haru-nyan!" She giggled with her fang showing. That's her signature.

"So this year, we're going to party at Kyon's house!"

"Wait, why my house?" I said in objection.

"Two members of our club are in there, so I decided to make it easier for them."

And who might these two club members be?

"Your little sister and Shamisen, of course!"

And since did they become members of the club?

She pouted at me like I'm a naughty son or something. Don't give me that look! "Geez, Kyon. I was giving you a compliment for catching on to what I was planning to introduce, but I'm thinking of taking it back."

"That was a compliment?" I let out a sigh. "Whatever you say, mother."

She threw the pyramid sign saying 'chief', which I barely dodged, on it the next second after I said "mother." Maybe she got mad or something because her face was showing a hue of redness. Everyone was giggling and laughing at the moment, except for Nagato.

"What's with you calling me mother all of the sudden?" She shouted at me like I'm a naughty son that doesn't deserve to call his mom 'mother.' "Anyway… I'm going to assign what each of us going to bring. No objections!"

She was looking straight at me when she said 'no objections.' What's that? You want objections from me? Okay I'll go say every one of them. Right when I was about to say something, she says something. Geez… It's seriously like I have nothing to say in this at all. I disagree with that, I mean it is _my _house. If you're going to host a party at someone's home, do it in yours'.

"Mikuru-chan! The board." She directed the girl in the maid outfit to do it for her. She picked up the black erasable marker and started to right our names based on our ranks in the club. Of course, I'm dead last. She listed every item to be brought by everyone, too. It's great that we don't have a say on it!

The list says: Haruhi: Sodas, list of activities; Koizumi; Utensils; Nagato: Turkey; Tsuruya: Additional activities; Mikuru: Santa girl outfit; Kyon: Table cloths, napkins, party poppers, party hats, and food you can think of (at least four dishes), and everything else

Wait, turkey? What's turkey have to do with Christmas? I also see the Santa girl outfit in the list. Geez, Haruhi's mind thinks like an old perverted man's. Ms. Asahina grew, dang it! It's not like she's going to fit in it comfortably. And why do I have most of the stuff to bring?

"It's a privilege for you to move up a rank." Haruhi says pointing at me.

Who wants that? I didn't say that because she might become more irritated and give me more things to do. I let out a sigh and just follow.

Suddenly something popped in my mind. I know I will regret asking this.

"Hey Haruhi. How about for New Year's Eve? I mean it's only a few days away from Christmas, so why not plan it?"

She looked up, almost twitching. "You're right." She gave me a bright smile and a thumbs up. "That's the way to think ahead, Kyon!"

Thanks?

"Anyone have any ideas for that?" She asked looking around heartily.

Tsuruya-san raised her hand. "I have one! There's a great view on the top of our private hill of all the fireworks in the city for a fireworks view. We can also bring our own fireworks over there!" She said gleefully. I remember that hill… We dug holes there for Haruhi's 'brilliant idea' for Valentine's Day. That was also the time that Ms. Asahina (Michiru) was kidnapped to get the ones that were trying to change the future to kidnap Ms. Asahina (Mikuru) that was with Haruhi and ended up getting rescued by me, Mori-san, Arakawa-san and the two brothers. That was also that time that we had to do everything according to Ms. Asahina's (big) instruction to follow the events that were supposed to occur in the future.

"Perfect!" Haruhi took out a piece of white paper out of the computer desk and her pen that she set on her ear. "Fireworks viewing. Bring fireworks." She enthusiastically whispered. "Anything else?"

Our vice commander raised his hand. "May I have my colleagues come by? I'm sure they will be delighted if you do let them."

"Go ahead! After all, the more the merrier." Haruhi said as a sign of approval. I'm guessing those colleagues of his include Mori-san, Arakawa-san, and the two others.

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure they're going to appreciate it." He said with his normal smile. He never changed that smile ever since first year except in serious times. But even then, he finds times to bring out that smile of his.

"And any others that would like to bring their friends over are welcome. I approve of it!" She said in another approval. Wait we need approval just to get our friends to come over? What a caring leader you are. "That concludes our meeting today! Everyone is dismissed." For some reason no one gets out of their spots, even me. It's only four o'clock and I am used to get out at five or even later, so I'm guessing this is no surprise.

'…'

We had nothing to do. We didn't even bother taking our homework out. Ms. Asahina was playing Othello with Koizumi. I was staring out the window, watching the white snow fall, and for some reason looking at Nagato. Tsuruya-san was looking at the computer with Haruhi. But despite the lack of things to do, I finally enjoy the time of peace and quiet that has surfaced the club room, and before we knew it an hour passed.

"Oh well, I will see you guys tomorrow!" Tsuruya-san said standing up. "I have things to do at home. Let's have fun tomorrow, ~Nyoron~!" She said merrily. Typical Tsuruya-san, I thought. She sure does love to smile. With the door shutting, Koizumi also stands up.

"Shall we all go? I have us a reservation to a restaurant that I have relations with. They serve quite a selections of dishes there from different countries." Koizumi suggested.

"Sure, why not? It's already five so might as well grab ourselves some dinner and get some sleep tonight! We're going to do a lot of activities tomorrow!"

Oh brother… Well at least, I'm not treating, right?

"I'm going to change so… um…" Ms. Asahina brought up. We understand. Nagato, Koizumi and I went out the door, but Haruhi stayed. As the door closed, a few seconds later I hear Haruhi through the door saying:

"Wow! Mikuru-chan, your bombs have gotten bigger! What's your secret, huh?"

Don't say bombs! You make it sound so dangerous.

"Su-Suzumiya-san! What are you doing? Kyaa~!?" Oh brother. Haruhi's gotten into her POM mode. As I struggled not open the door as Asahina san's probably changing and being harassed by Haruhi, Koizumi started off with something.

"I'm glad that Ms. Suzumiya is having fun in normal days like this." He said.

Are you talking about her harassing Ms. Asahina? If you are you deserve a really hard knuckle tap on you.

He put his hand up with a look that is suggesting something else. "No, of course not." He went back to his normal expression. "I mean how Ms. Suzumiya is opening her hearts to other people. Do you recall anytime that she has openly given us opportunity to invite our friends without her examining them or taking as her liking?"

I have a feeling that Haruhi already knows who everyone is going to invite

"That may be, but considering the events, don't you think she sounds more comfortable saying those things?"

True enough.

I let out a sigh. Haruhi is changing. She has been less melancholy around us and is more open to other people. She is also less likely to get in an argument with people. Kind of like last Friday with Okabe-sensei. He caught her sleeping in class, even though she already does that. Instead of arguing back of getting irritated, she just sighed and apologized. The whole class was surprised and almost everyone had at least a little bit of their mouths open.

Also, believe it or not, Nagato is changing, too. She's been more pro-active, I should say. Starting from the beginning of this school year, she's been going a lot to the computer club room instead of just reading her book. I'm guessing she's enjoying those things, too. Of course I already knew that because of the incident with the computer club two years ago. Not only that, she also joined us for lunch two days ago. Not outside the school, but in the cafeteria. Also, have I told you that she grew her hair? Her hair is now the same length as Ms. Asahina's. All these factors may not be big for a normal person, but knowing her, these are all major changes with Nagato. But for some reason recently, she has been looking worried and I always see her looking outside the window ever since snow started to drop.

"It is convenient for the 'organization' since we don't have to worry about sealed realities that often." He looked at the ceiling. "I should probably thank you for that."

What for?

"You were the one that opened her to all these things. Fireworks, walking in the park, having a good time. All of these are thanks to you."

How do you figure? I never even suggested those things.

"Your love of a normal life must have affected her, so she is adapting to your liking."

Adapting to my liking? So not letting me say anything that is concerning my own home, is my liking, huh?

"She probably also thought that you may experience fun in it rather than hiking your way up here. Or it that wrong?"

I let out a sigh. Sure why not?

The door opened and there were the two girls.

"Off we go!" Haruhi shouted, which could probably be heard by the second building. "Too bad Tsuruya-san isn't here."

We let Haruhi let the lead along with Nagato.

"Suzumiya-san hasn't changed a bit…" Ms. Asahina said as she sighed. "She still likes to collect clothes for me."

There's nothing we can do about that. After all, _moe _is one of the things she believes as an important trait in life. And she believes that the clothes matter, too.

There are six current costumes for Ms. Asahina that Haruhi chose. We all remember about the bunny costume, then there's the maid one. There's also the nurse and the cheer leader one. Lastly, the miko costume. Hopefully the next one isn't a kitty cat costume, dominatrix, or any more skin showing than the bunny girl suit, because I think there will be a flood in front of our door. By flood, I think you know what I mean.

"Oh by the way," Haruhi suddenly said. "We need more costumes for Mikuru-chan. The bunny girl suit doesn't fit anymore." She turns to Ms. Asahina. "Any ideas, Mikuru-chan?"

"E-eh?" she panicked. Of course, typical Ms. Asahina. Wouldn't you panic if you were asked that question by Haruhi? "No, I can't think. Wha~!" Her hand got grabbed by Haruhi.

"No time to stand around here. After all, Koizumi went through all the trouble of reserving a spot for us." Her grim grin surfaced. "But after that we're going shopping!"

"Ah! No it's okay! Ah~!" She got into Haruhi's arm strangling position.

"You're being too closed minded Mikuru-chan. You need more clothes to show off your cuteness in the world!"

Why would she want that? Not that I won't mind seeing it, but isn't it invasion of privacy to decide what a person's going to wear?

"All this time, I've been doing this, and you ask me now? There's no point to it, Kyon!" She gave me the same look as an hour ago. Go give that look to someone else please. As all the commotion, was going on, Nagato was a staring outside the window, and for some reason, even just a tiny bit, I saw her holding her book a little tighter than her grip.

… Is Nagato worried about something? If that's the case, then that can't be good for any of us. But then again, it may be just my imagination.

As we walk down hill, I saw sakura leaves falling down along with the snow. I'm not a guy who appreciates every scenery he sees, but I must admit that was pretty neat.

(Note: Sakura = Cherry Blossoms. In case the reader didn't know).

Koizumi leaned his face towards mine.

Once again, too close!

"Sorry, I was merely admiring how you walk so normally with people like us."

Didn't you say that like a couple of years ago?

"I do not recall that, but if you do say so. I wish these days will last." He looked up at the sky.

There is not one way I could disagree with that statement. Even though my heart does want abnormal things to happen, the normal side of me still loves peaceful days.

A few minutes later we entered the restaurant that Koizumi was mentioning earlier. It wasn't far from the library that Nagato and I visit so it wasn't a long walk. The scenery was pretty normal, but the food menu looked promising. They had all kinds of foods from Japanese to Western food.

The lady that greeted us was Mori-san, which somehow didn't surprise me. I also saw Kimidori-san serving other customers on the other side. I guess she also works her part time here. It wasn't that long ago that I discovered that she was an Interface like Nagato.

After we ordered our food, we decided to talk about the past events of the brigade and how it is doing. So far, according to Haruhi, there is still a lack of discovery for aliens, time-travelers, and espers. I wonder how long is she going to not be convinced that the three things that she was looking for was right here with us.

I suddenly recall the middle school Haruhi breaking into the middle school grounds, and how I had to draw the sign that says "I am here." I think she mentioned sliders as one of her most wanted list, too. But this is enough for me. I think I can't take another kind of species that is out of the category of these three.

You know when I said that I wasn't paying? Surprisingly enough I didn't! It was Haruhi and Koizumi's treat and I didn't have to pay a single Yen. That's convenient.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" She grabbed Ms. Asahina by the neck. "Let's go Mikuru-chan! To the mall we go!"

"Eh?! I really prefer not to!" Ms. Asahina complained, but to no avail. Haruhi's force dragged Ms. Asahina into her realm of moe.

"I shall part from you two from here, also." He waved his hand like a salute. "See you." And just like that, he went on with his smile of his.

"Nagato, I'll walk you home." I said to the quiet bookworm.

She nodded as a response. Haven't seen that one in a while. Usually I hear her say "I see," or "Is that so?," as a reply, but I guess she is into her quiet mode now, if that really existed.

We walked in silence as the snow gently fell on our heads. Nagato's long hair was waving gently into the air, almost in a rhythm that will get you asleep. Before I knew, we were in front of Nagato's apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I waved.

"Wait." She said suddenly. "Take this." She handed me a thin bookmark. Now judging from her previous lends of bookmarks, this has some sort of programming or message in it. There's something going to happen soon.

As soon as I looked at it, it was blank.

"Do not lose it." She said without changing the tone of her voice. But I knew intently that she meant it, or is really suggesting it. "You will understand, soon." She moved a bit closer and whispered. "Take care." As soon as she said that, I wanted to ask her why she said that, but she quickly turned around and walked fast, as if she didn't want to be followed.

… You are worrying about something, aren't you Nagato?

I stayed in that spot for a few seconds then started to walk off.

The snow has stopped falling.


	2. Chapter 1

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Chapter 1**

"Well, it's fancy meeting you here." A girl whose voice I knew said after crossing the crosswalk.

"Well, I should say same thing to you too, Sasaki." She was wearing her Kyounen high school uniform with a pink scarf around her neck. "I guess you're heading home?"

(Note: Sasaki appears in volume nine of the light novel and is most likely to take a major role in ten once it is published.)

"Yeah. I haven't been with a walk with you in a while without Tachibana and Kuyou, so let's go together."

"Sure, why not." She smiled gently like a normal girl. It is hard to believe that this girl is the counterpart of Haruhi. Actually, scratch that. I actually can see that. Compared to Haruhi, she is almost the same in taking initiative, but she's less crazier than she is, that's for sure.

"So how is your gang doing? Still being ruled by Suzumiya I presumed."

Yeah. Everything's almost the same as always.

"According to Tachibana, her sealed realities have become less. It looks like you're doing a good job."

I'm presuming that's a compliment, right?

"Of course." She giggled and let out a sigh. "Do you remember when we were kids that we used to do all those stuff ourselves?"

What stuff? Do you mean search for mysteries and such?

"Yeah… I miss those days… Now that I found what I was looking for and even commented as a 'god,' according to Tachibana, there isn't anything more to do."

Then why don't you stick with us? Haruhi has a lot of stuff to prepare for you as an activity.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately, I can't do that. I go to a different school after all."

Oh don't worry about that. Haruhi just forces people to join no matter where they are. Sometimes you don't even know that you're part of the club.

She giggled as if it was a joke.

"Suzumiya really does have those characteristics, huh." We reached a block of the street. "Well this is as far as I go. I'll see you around!" I waved and turned around. Talking to her makes me feel that there is a normal world here. "Oh almost forgot!"

Hm?

"Kuyou told me to tell you to be careful for some reason. But I'm pretty sure it's just an exchange of words."

Kuyou? Hm... Okay I'll try to remember that.

She smiled and ran off.

First Nagato is acting strange, now Kuyou who is supposedly the rival or counterpart of Nagato's organization, is telling me to be careful. Something is going on here.

I walked home seeing my sister in front of the door, looking worried.

"Kyon-kun!"

What's up? Did you overwork Shamisen again?

"This isn't funny Kyon-kun! Shamisen won't wake up!"

What? What did you do?

"Nothing! I just called him as usual, but he won't move!"

I rushed upstairs without even taking off my shoes. Do I care for Shamisen that much? I found the cat lying on the bed with the same expressions as he normally does when I get home. From the movement of his stomach, I can tell he's breathing, but I wonder why he won't get up.

"Don't come in here!" I told my sister when I heard her coming up the stairs.

I examined the cat to see what's wrong. Suddenly…

"It seems a bit rude to examine someone like that when they're not conscious, isn't it?" A familiar women's voice said. "My Kyon-kun. You look taller than the last I saw you."

Ms. Asahina? I thought. Not the one from this time period, but the one from further down of the future.

May I ask if this is your doing?

"Yes, I just put him to sleep."

That explains it. I presume you have a task for me.

"No…" She looked down. "Actually that's not it." She looked back up. "Something's changing in the future."

Huh? What do you mean by that, Ms. Asahina? Is it another doing of Haruhi?

"No…"

Nagato?

"No… Actually the source is coming from different sites. The… um… it's classified information… but it's the one that manages the system for all of the records in time. A little bit like our managers. They're having a hard time tracing it."

Then what do you need me for?

She took a breath.

"In some of the changes in records, your name appears and somehow takes a major role. Right now, the future isn't really changing drastically, but some of it is beginning to be obvious."

Obvious, how?

"Classified information. But it's something you would recognize right away. Also, Nagato-san also takes a major part of the role in those events. I can't specifically tell what they are since I don't have the right authority…"

You've told me that many times and I understand, so it's okay.

"I'm so sorry… A right! A hint… A hint…" She walks across the floor back and forth.

I suddenly brought up something.

"If it helps, Nagato did give me this bookmark."

She jerks forward then faces me.

"Where did you get that? It wasn't even in the records." Her face suddenly turned panicked. "I'm sorry Kyon-kun, but I have to re-check the records and come back as soon as possible to this time-frame."

Okay. That's fine.

She smiled then when I blinked she disappeared from my sight. The cat also wakes up.

"Good morning Shamisen." I said as the cat was stretching its stomach.

I heard footsteps coming from downstairs. A sudden burst of door and a sudden shout came from the girl that came in.

"Is Shamisen alright?" You guessed it. It's our beloved leader, Suzumiya Haruhi.

"Yeah, it turns out he was only in a state of short term hibernation." I made up a lie. "But he's awake now."

"Hm… That's good. I won't want him to be sleeping during the party."

You really want a cat to join our party?

"You say it like he's not important." She cuddled the cat's face and I'm surprised that Shamisen didn't reject her.

Well, whatever. Anyway, how did you find out?

"Your sister called me. She said 'Shamisen isn't feeling well and Kyon-kun is taking too long examining him! He told me not to come in his room, so can you come over?' or something like that. As soon as I heard that, I changed clothes then ran over here."

You ran?

"Of course! Waiting for a cab would be too long! And besides, I'm not like those people who would just be standing there waiting for a cab while you can just use a bit of exercise."

True enough, but it's late. How do you plan to take caution at this time of day?

We both looked outside.

"Ah… That's true… Hm…"

I sighed.

Well, I can take you on my bike.

She turned to me. I can see a slight redness on her face when I said that. Is it really that embarrassing? "… Thanks…"

We came downstairs. My sister was waiting by the rail.

"Is ShamI okay?" She looked like a wife whose husband was in the hospital being treated by some disease.

Yeah, he's fine. He was probably just tired so he ignored you.

"Ignored me?" Her worrisome face turned into a devilish smile. "I'm going to show him…" That's really scary coming from a sixth grader…

Haruhi and I went out the door.

"You're a bad liar, Kyon."

It worked didn't it?

I got my bike ready.

Can you keep your balance on the footing?

"Of course I can." She stepped on.

Don't do that or you'll make us fall.

"Sorry."

I sighed. Well, let's go.

It's seven and the moon is out. The sky is clear and stars are shining bright like you can almost touch them. Haruhi was surprisingly quiet while holding onto my shoulders. I'm just guessing that she doesn't want to be loud since it's already night time and doesn't want to disturb the silence.

"You know Kyon…" Haruhi started, almost whispering. "I've always wondered what there is out there."

You mean in the vast open space?

"Yeah…" She almost sounded melancholic. "I haven't given much thought lately, but whenever I do, I get curious."

I know that feeling.

A shooting star passed by.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" She let go of one of my shoulders.

Hey! Be careful!

"I hope to take the SOS club into a space trip someday." She whispered.

A space trip? I thought. If only you believe me from that time that I told you Nagato was an alien, you could have asked her these kinds of things. But I guess I'll let you find out yourself.

Haruhi kept looking at the sky until we reached her house. She was surprisingly very quiet.

"See you tomorrow!" She shut the gate.

What? No thank you? I sighed. Typical Haruhi…

As I drove myself home by my bike, I was beginning to think something. It won't be long until Ms. Asahina (small) graduates with Tsuruya-san. They are in fourth year after all, and Haruhi, Koizumi, and I were only in third. It won't be long until the SOS brigade break up, or until we search for another official member. Haruhi will probably be searching for another mascot, or change her tastes from the type of moe like Ms. Asahina, but a Loli type moe like Nagato. I won't mind seeing that. But we have a lot more time together, so I stopped worrying about that. Four months is a lot of time to spend together.

… It won't be the same if Ms. Asahina and Tsuruya-san are gone, though. Not seeing a smile-loving girl, or a moe girl in a while is a bit saddening in my life. But might as well move on, right? Nothing can be done. I sighed as my thoughts reached its conclusion and before I knew it I was by my house already. How time flies.

Hm? When I was bringing my bike up the short stairs, I saw a paper lying down on the floor. It had something written on it. It said:

_Kyon-kun, I apologize that I can't meet with you right now. I had some important matters to take care of. As I explained to you earlier, the ______ is ________, but when I ____ ____, it was more severe. Please ____ that ________ with you at all cost._

_Asahina Mikuru._

A message from Ms. Asahina (big), huh…

I tried to ignore the warning as much as I could, because there has not been a single unordinary happening since the school year… but I can't seem to do that… Not anymore… This message is straight forward. The first blank will be future and the second will be changing. The second set must have something to do with her returning. But the third set is a bit hard to figure out…

… Ah! I give up… I'm just going to consult Nagato or Ms. Asahina later. I opened the door and found my sister sitting down by the door, sleeping. I sighed. It can't be helped… I started to carry her.

I shouldn't be doing this as her older brother, but I was examining her as I carried her to her room. It won't be long until she gets to be like Ms. Asahina (small). You better thank me for telling you to eat those vegetables. The only thing I hope is that she doesn't get harassed by Haruhi…

I found Shamisen lying on her bed. They both seem like husband and wife, considering they're always together. For example, Shamisen has been following her since the beginning of my sister's school year. It's almost like he's observing her. I wouldn't be surprised if this cat turned into a human and get my sister to be his girlfriend.

… Actually scratch that. Even though I consider the cat as part of my family, I will beat the crap out him if he doesn't take of her properly. Okay, now I'm talking about cats turning human. I must be already influenced by Haruhi's ramblings… I sighed.

I noticed that I found myself sighing a lot today. It's been happening since the beginning of the school year. It's probably because of the lack of things to do, or maybe, to be more specific, the boredom of doing nothing that's related to aliens, time travelers, or espers. Well, I think that's about to change very soon.

I went to my room, changed, brushed my teeth, and then went straight to bed.

I hope I don't have to do anything soon…

Do you remember the time I told you about REM sleep and non – REM sleep, then I entered into a sealed reality? That was such a realistic dream. It was like a giant CGI dimension game. It's not like that I fully disliked it, with Haruhi and I… never mind… Anyway, it looks like it wasn't the last one…

I heard nothing, but the ringing silence and adding to that are random beepings… I first thought it was my alarm clock that my sister gave since Shamisen broke my ringing one, but as I tried to reach for it, it wasn't there. I wasn't in my room either. I found myself in an all white room with a glowing green light on each side, like the prison rooms in those sci-fi movies. I was just lying on a plain white giant disk.

My attire is also different, really different from my pajamas. I was wearing a white long sleeve top with a white cape split in half. I was also wearing white gloves and boots. My pants were also white with glowing blue patterns at each side.

If I'm trapped one of those dimensions that Haruhi, I would just ignore it, but this one is different. It feels different. Rather than an ominous atmosphere, it was rather empty. Silence covered the place of whiteness.

… Please don't tell me I just died. I still had a lot of things I wanted to do!

Suddenly, sound of a elevator door opened behind me. The face of the person inside is a face I couldn't forget my whole life. Her blue eyes looking at me with her kind, gentle, and cheery face of a girl. Her hair was tied like the last time I saw her. She was wearing the same attire as I am except she was wearing a long skirt and instead of boots, high heels. But I can't forget the day that she tried execute me out of my will and has already disappeared, twice.

"Hello. It's been a while Kyon." Said the girl with a smile on her face.

… You're not the exact person I want to see in heaven, Asakura.

It was Asakura Ryouko standing before me.

"Heaven? What are you talking about?" She giggled. "Oh, no matter. Our head wants to see you."

She turned. I took a few steps back.

I'd rather not. I don't want to get myself killed.

"No worries." She glared back at me. "We won't get you. At least not now."

I tried to take another step back, but I realized I was being restricted by her. Damn! Now my body's moving against my will except for my mouth, my breathing and facial expressions.

… What do you want?

"Our head just wants to take a few moments of your time."

For what? Is it a matter about Suzumiya? If it is, she's doing fine.

I tried not to sound angry, but it sure came out that way. What do you expect from the guy that almost got killed by a person that is right in front of you?

"Please don't panic. It's not a matter about Ms. Suzumiya either."

We entered the elevator and the sound of it going down was silent. When it stopped and opened, I was surprised to see what was below us. It was a big giant ball with green and brown spots on it. It also had a smaller gray ball floating above it. There were also a bunch of stars surrounding it, including a giant one in a distance. You're getting the picture, right? I congratulate you.

Yeah… I'm inside a transparent floor of some type of space ship. Meaning…

…Asakura, where exactly are we?

"Hm? Oh, I think you know already. It's just a waste of speech to tell you."

Just tell me!

"You don't need to shout. You were much calmer the last time I saw you." She sighed. "We are at the Integrated Data Thought Entity edifice."

Meaning your base?

"Correct."

Man this _is _like a sci-fi movie.

And the reason you're above our planet is?

"My, it is just plain common sense isn't it? It is easier for us to observe you and Ms. Suzumiya this way. Data can also be transferred a lot more quicker this way."

I can understand that. It's just an unpleasant feeling when you know a giant spaceship is floating is above your planet.

"Hm… I'm sorry, but I still don't understand human emotions well."

I already know from Nagato that the two Asakura Ryoukos that disappeared were just transferred back to this Entity place. And this was the one, real one huh? She doesn't look different at all.

We walked silently across the bridge, until we reached the large door.

"We are here."

I can see that.

She smiled then turned to the door. She suddenly said something that I couldn't comprehend. Data language? But whatever she said made the door open. Inside I saw a large white room. There was nothing but a seat in the middle of the room. It resembled a King's seat in the medieval times, except it was white and blue screens on each side of the room. Is everything here almost all white or transparent?

"I have brought the subject!" Asakura said cheerily.

A sound of that resembles Nagato's and Asakura's castings came out or the walls. Asakura replied with the same sound and I am left out in the dark in what is going on.

"Then I shall leave." She turned to me. "Good luck!" She said cheerily then disappeared in a digitalized light. Wait… Why did she say good luck?

"It have been anticipating for our meeting, Kyon." A voice out of the walls called, then suddenly a digitalized like beamed down on the center chair like a dooms day ray. It was an ominous feeling indeed. I was surprised that I wasn't at all scared, though. Wait, I'm contradicting myself, aren't I?

Who are you?

My movements were finally free from Asakura's restrictions.

"My. What a rude question to ask to a person that you haven't even seen."

You're the one who brought me here without my consent.

He laughed. "True enough." The beam of light retreated. A guy that is about my height appeared sitting on the chair. He had silver hair with a slight hue of orange. His eyes were bright yellow. He was wearing white attire with a broad shouldered cape. It's their head alright. I feel like I'm in the scene of a warfare between aliens and humans and I was the one caught in the middle trying to create peace. "It is a pleasure to meet you up close like this, chosen one of Suzumiya Haruhi."

I have a name.

"I do not choose to address you with such identity. After all, if our observations say that you do not prefer to be called by that. Isn't that correct?"

… You have a point.

"From further a due, I will introduce myself. I am… well let's just say I'm the leader of this whole entity."

That's pretty obvious. Now tell me why you brought me here.

"My, don't you want to sit first? It is uncomfortable for you to be standing."

A table-like object suddenly started to liquefy in the empty space. It was a long table, like the ones in a King's dinner. There were teapots and tea cups on the table.

"Come. Sit." We both sat, and he raised his hand, then a couple of people appeared. I mean, data humanoid entities appeared. They were dressed like maids. They emotionlessly picked up the teapots and cups. They both served us with tea and silently nodded. I'm guessing that's their way of saying "Here" or something. Then they disappeared.

I took a sip of my tea.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"I am guessing that you are surprised."

Yes I am. How did you get this taste like Ms. Asahina's tea?

"Through Ms. Nagato's data, of course. We wouldn't get any information if not because of her." He took a sip of his tea then gave out a satisfied sigh. "It is indeed amusing how humans create these kinds of delicacies. Anyway, let us go back to our topic." He put down his tea cup soundlessly. "There is one single reason that I have brought you here."

And what is that?

"I am here to announce that we are calling off all observations of Suzumiya Haruhi."

I don't know why, but that sounded quite disturbing. I am not talking about disturbing like it is perverted, but disturbing as in bothered.

"Why? Is there something that bothered you about Haruhi?"

"There hasn't been any data referring to Ms. Suzumiya about her ability to change anything recently. In fact, that has not happened in the course of a whole year in your time."

So you're saying it's bad that Haruhi isn't doing anything out of the ordinary?

"No, of course not. In fact, we want to let it stay that way. But our role is to observe the character of Suzumiya Haruhi and what made her capable of doing such things, like time loops only detectable by us. Also, sealed realities have stopped appearing in a course of time. The entity has lost interest in such stalemate state."

What do I have to with this?

"You did once thought that you were the most normal minded in your community, weren't you? Well, I am here to discuss some matters with you."

Matters like what?

He took a sip of his tea. "What is to do with Suzumiya Haruhi that is."

Don't say it as if she is a toy to play with easily.

"My apologies. I cannot express my words very well."

Well to me, you sound as good as if Koizumi the one speaking.

"Do I now?" He chuckled a bit. "Anyway, back to the point. Since you are chosen by Suzumiya Haruhi, we are giving you the privilege or making the decision of what to do with her in a course of time."

Don't you have a council or something like that to discuss matters like this with you?

"Well, there is, but I trust you more than I trust them in this kind of matter. After all, some of them were the ones who ordered Asakura to kill you."

Well then… I see your point there.

"I'm glad we are in mutuality of understanding. Now the Integrated Data Thought Entity is facing a couple of problems. First and foremost are the radicals that come in the way, wanting to force change and see how Suzumiya Haruhi react. The second, as I already mentioned, the disagreeing of my council with decisions. Just a little while ago, we decided to stop observing Suzumiya Haruhi. But before we do proceed on such actions, we would like to find out what to do next."

And you're asking me?

"Yes."

He sounded serious. How can someone like me decide something like that? And also, for some reason, I feel like something is slowly lurking on my shoulders, adding weight to my problems.

Well, give me examples of what you want.

"Of course. I had already given you the first one."

Which is to kill me, I know.

"Then there are things such as erase the existence of Suzumiya Haruhi as the potential for auto-evolution and create a new world with the Integrated Data Thought Entity erasing its connection with the Earth."

How can you do that? I mean you say that Haruhi is the most powerful data manipulating person, even more powerful over this entity.

"That is true. But thanks to the data that Nagato Yuki has once again recorded, we can attempt to do as so."

I remember that. During December 18th, when the world, no, the universe was remade. There was no ominous power within Haruhi and all the class or 1-9 disappeared. Nagato and Asakura were there as normal people. So were Ms. Asahina, Koizumi, and even Haruhi. And the cause was Nagato…

"What other choices are there?"

"I'm sorry, but those are all we came up with so far."

Those aren't the choices that I would like to end up with.

"Take your time. We got two days until observations of Suzumiya Haruhi are abandoned, and a conclusion must be made."

Only that much time? And the other option is for me to get killed?

"We cannot manage to fit any other time, thus this time limit was set."

Shoot. Be killed, or the world rearranged…

"Oh, it seems like morning is about to come up in the horizon in your country. Please excuse me. I must conclude this meeting." The table disappeared. I took a last sip of the tea. "Are you done?" He asked.

Yeah.

I stood up and the chair and cup disappeared. "I will see you soon, John Smith."

Ah about that name…

Before I finished my sentence, he vanished in thin air. Then Asakura appeared right beside me.

"Come this way." I came with her.

On our way back to the elevator, I started a conversation.

"Hey Asakura…"

"Yes?"

Was the reason you tried to kill me because you were ordered to?

"Of course not. Well at least not fully." She said in that cheery face. Please don't say that in that face. It makes you look like a homicidal maniac. Wait, you are a little bit.

"What do you mean not fully?"

"What I mean is that a part of me didn't really want to do it, but the other part wanted to change so bad that it took all of my thinking space and just controlled me. I was going astray."

We reached the room I was in earlier.

"I see… Well, it doesn't actually feel right to say this, but it's nice to see you again. I'll Taniguchi that I got a contact from you."

She didn't look the slightest bit surprised. "Alright, I will see you in the near future then." She paused then continued. "Area jurisdiction found. Processing data link. Commencing transportation." A bright light came under me, and then suddenly, the second I blink, I found myself lying down on my bed. My alarm went off.

I sat by my bed thinking, what has just happened. An alien inviting me over to their lair just to get my advice? Sounds a bit cheesy, but it seems that is the case. I sighed. My body is perfectly rested, but my mind isn't. It feels weird. I went out my room, brushed my teeth as usual, and then got ready. I went back into my room to get my stuff, and suddenly the door started opening.

"Kyon-kun~…" My sister said sleepily. "Time to… Wah!" It looks like I surprised her that I was up before her. She usually wakes me up after all.

Oh, you didn't need to wake up. It is your day off from school after all.

"Uh… Okay…" She said sleepily. "Oh, by the way, Shamisen was right next to me when I woke up."

I know. I put him next to you.

"Oh… Okay…"

As the door closed, I started to think about my two choices for Haruhi : either to die, which I definitely do not want to, or to erase all Haruhi's abilities. For some reason, I don't feel right about that. I mean if you're going to get something stolen from you that you didn't even know was yours, then you find out about it, you would get pretty mad, wouldn't you? Maybe I should give him other options instead of those. But what?

It was pretty much confused on what to do… So I stopped thinking for a while… The Integrated Data Thought Entity is probably the most powerful next to Haruhi so it will be pretty difficult to disagree with them, probably even harder than Haruhi herself. But I was more relaxed than I wanted to be. I sighed and started to walk my way to the door. I was just about to grab my bike to leave, and then there was someone standing in front of the gate. You'll be surprised who it was. She doesn't usually come up to people like this.

Ah… Good morning Nagato.

"Good morning" She said with that monotone voice of hers.

What brings you here this morning?

I exited the gate and started to walk slowly.

"I traced some data of Asakura Ryouko from this area. As I result I followed it to ensure your safety." She looked at me up and down. "No physical damage is shown."

Yeah… Your boss talked to me last night. Asakura was the one who transported me from here then back.

She stopped walking.

What's wrong?

"It is not of your concern. Let us proceed on." She said once again in her monotone voice, but the first part of that sentence doesn't fit the meaning of your tone.

Okay, then.

We walked silently, which was pretty usual in normal circumstances. But the aura that Nagato was giving me was a bit more colder than usual. An aura that fills with worry, or something like that.

We finally reached school, which took a while actually. I usually take my bike and park it in a parking lot and just walk from there. While I was entering the gate, I saw Taniguchi walking with Kunikida as usual, except Taniguchi was wearing a mask, kind of like the ones you wear when you have a cough.

What's up? Not feeling so hot, Taniguchi?

"Yeah… It must have been something I ate. I was feeling alright yesterday." He coughed.

Yeah, well I have news for you that will brighten your day.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Asakura called from Canada and she wanted to see how everyone was doing. Also she wanted me to say 'hi' to you for her.

"What?!" His facial expression suddenly changed. "You're not kidding, right Kyon? Because if you are, I can't trust you anymore." Are you sure you're sick, because your face just changed all over.

Yeah. Not lying. Unfortunately the number was blocked so I couldn't get the number. Sorry.

I lied.

"That's enough man… You're the best, Kyon!" He gave me a tap on the shoulder then proceeded through the gates.

"You sure gave him a thing to smile about today." Kunikida meekly said. "Well, I'll see you around."

Yeah.

They walked off.

Looks like this will be just another normal day…

"Of course not!" Haruhi shouted while her sharp ears heard me from the distance. "I have club activities planned at the end of the day, so you better come!" he pointed at me. You don't need to do that, you know.

Whatever… It's not like I have anything to do afterschool.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Bring clothes that you can sleep in."

Why?

"We're having a slumber party all night!"

We're not kids anymore, Haruhi.

"So? It's not like we can have this all the time. And besides, age doesn't matter as long as you have the spirit for it."

You have too much spirit for your own good.

"See you! And if you don't show up, heads will roll!" She ignored my last statement. Of course. Typical Haruhi. I noticed Nagato was gone so I went in. I wonder what other choices I might come up with to discuss with _him._

I put down my bag on the table and suddenly a couple of my classmates came up to me.

"Hey, is true that Asakura-san called you?"

"Yeah. I was surprised myself."

"Then it is true."

What is?

"That you and Asakura are having a long distance relationship!"

What? No! Of course not!

"The sign that you're denying it makes it a bit suspicious." She said with a naughty look at her face. "Well, if it's true or not, at least we finally heard from her. Tell us anything that comes up if she calls again."

I sighed. "Will do."

Who spread this rumor? Taniguchi? … Nah… After all she ranked her A+++ or something like that, so he wouldn't do that. I won't bother it too much. I already got a lot in my mind.

Snow started to fall again.

Today's classes, unfortunately, went pretty fast. There was also nothing to at lunch but eat and update the SOS brigade website, which was almost nothing. I just put the clubs past activities and the future ones that Haruhi puts in a list every week. And every week or so, the number of activities diminishes. She probably is getting used to the normal life, thank goodness. Or it probably is my imagination.

At that time though, I saw a rare sight. No, a once in a life time sight in this world. I saw a shed, no tinier than a shed, but I saw moisture from Nagato's face that's coming down her beautiful, right eye. It must have been me imagining things, but no matter how much I rub my eyes, I really saw it.

"N-Nagato, what's wrong." I struggled bringing my voice up. I was too shock to speak.

"Nothing." She said in her monotone voice. Not even a sign of a sob.

Then what's that on your cheek?

She took her index finger and gently touched her cheek, feeling the moisture that's on it. "It is merely a discharge of liquid from my eye." She blinked.

Before I could say what I was going to say, the bell suddenly rang. If Nagato says there's nothing wrong, I shouldn't judge her. But as I walked out of the door, I could have sworn to hear her mumble something.

The afternoon classes weren't so great. I won't go into the details, but it involves Haruhi.

Then school ended…

"See you guys at Yuki's apartment!" Haruhi's voice is cheery as usual.

"I don't have a ride home. Crap."

"That is no problem. I can just take you there with me."

How?

He lifted his hand. "Like this." A cab suddenly loomed over the horizon. How does this keep happening?

Ah, thanks.

We went inside the cab and I noticed the person driving. Of course I'm pretty sure I know who it is already. He was wearing his butler suit with his gray, almost silver mustache, smiling.

"Hello, Arakawa-san." Koizumi greeted.

"Good afternoon. Destination?" He replied humbly. He was the same when we were chasing the kidnappers who kidnapped Ms. Asahina (Michiru) about a year ago.

"At Kyon's house, please."

"Right away, sir." The car moved smoothly as if we weren't moving at all.

"So what's the deal?" I asked.

"You sound like I'm supposed to have a hidden purpose of taking you in here." He said, smiling.

You always do. It's not normal for you to not have one.

"Not normal? I thought you preferred it that way."

I'm not saying that I like that you always have topics for me.

"True enough" His smile vanished. "Now, let's get to the topic I called you for."

Oh dear…

"And what is that?"

"It's about you meeting with the Integrated Data Thought Entity."

"How did you know about that?"

"It told you, didn't I? My organization is somewhat connected to every institute that is concerning, Ms. Suzumiya. That includes Ms. Nagato's institution."

I sighed.

"Okay. What about it?"

"I have been informed that you are the main person to decide what they are going to do with Ms. Suzumiya in the time being."

Yeah… So?

"You are to decide the fate of this world… That's what Ms. Nagato's entity wants you to decide. Or was the information I got wrong?"

Decide the fate of the world? What are you talking about?

"Didn't they inform you that they were going to stop observing Ms. Suzumiya?"

Yeah? That doesn't mean much, or does it?

"It does." He looked serious. "If one of the factors that Ms. Suzumiya wants around her disappears, she will surely sense it, and it might endanger her stability."

I see that, but I still don't get why the world depends on my decisions.

"Do you recall her behavior in our first year?"

Yeah. What about them?

"Her noticing such phenomenon might lead her into another great sense of adventure. And what usually happens if she doesn't find them?"

She gets bored.

"Exactly. If she is in a state of boredom, then sealed realities will appear more frequently once again. We don't want those to happen again."

To be honest, I don't really care.

"Huh?" He looked at me.

I mean whether Haruhi decides to whether look for stuff like aliens again or not, it's her responsibility to whatever happens. Isn't that what I have been saying for the past three years?

His smile returned. "Your trust for Ms. Suzumiya has not been diminished even a tad, hasn't it?" The car stopped as we reached our destination. "Well, I am glad that it is that way, although I advise you to be careful."

Yeah? Of what?

"Just in general, whatever you decide tonight, will definitely change the world as we know it now."

I sighed.

"Got it."

"I will see you at Ms. Nagato's apartment then." Koizumi waved off, and so did Arakawa-san.

Thinking about what Koizumi said, I have now came up with one conclusion.

This could turn out bad. Why? Well it's Haruhi we're talking about. The head of the entity said that they have the data that Haruhi has to change the world entirely, and attempt to do it. But who knows? The program thing might fail and Haruhi will notice Nagato gone. She will either be sad that her silent bookworm of the clubroom is gone, or will struggle to find another one until boredom. I don't need to review what she does when she's bored, so I'll skip that.

I couldn't help myself bringing out a sigh and going into my house. Why a slumber party of all the things to do…?

… I only have tonight to decide, huh… Damn! Why couldn't I have more time?

I stepped in the house and found my sister crying. She was almost like Ms. Asahina during the time when she couldn't return to the future.

"What's wrong? Did I guys from your school hurt you, because I can easily beat the sense out of him"

"No… Shami…" she sobbed. "Shami ran away!" She continued crying.

What? Shamisen ran away?

"Yes…" she continued sobbing while trying to wipe her nose and eyes. "I was going to give him punishment for what he did yesterday…" Okay…? Not the thing to say. "… But it was only a joke! I was going to feed him… and … then…" she was crying really hard now. Seriously, she worries about Shamisen a bit too much.

Okay, I'll try to find him…

"Really?" She sounded a bit more lively.

Yeah… Just call Haruhi and tell her that I need to do something.

"Okay…" She sobbed. "Thank you, Kyon-kun."

It's not like I'm trying to miss Haruhi's slumber party activities, but it's my sister I'm talking about. And since it's Shamisen, she'll probably understand.

"I'll be back in a few. Make sure to call them."

My sister nodded then I exited out the door.

Now, where could that feline be? He's probably at my sister's school, sleeping and not noticing that everyone left. Yeah, that's where he is probably.

"He is not." Said a girl's voice out of nowhere. I looked around, and it seems that no one is there.

"Please show yourself. I'm tired and I'm too lazy to figure out who it is."

She did come out. I haven't talked to her in a while. "Hello there, Kyon-kun."

"Ah. Kimidori-san." Her emerald like hair reflected the light of the sunset as it snows. She was wearing her restaurant outfit. "What brings you here, and do you know where our cat is?"

"I'm just walking by as a stroll. As for your cat, I think you'll find out soon enough where he is, but he is not at your sister's school though."

I see. Thank you.

She is a humanoid interface like Nagato, so I think I can trust her in what she is saying.

"I'll see you then." She smiled gently then walked off.

Then my sister's school is a no-go, huh? Where to go next…? Maybe I will go to Nagato's house after all. Luckily I haven't even stepped out of my gate.

When I came back in the house, I was prepared to make up something for my sister. But when I came in, I found her in the same spot where she was crying, sleeping. It looks like she was exhausted about crying earlier. Like last night, I carried her into her room.

... Okay, I am not kidding. If I wasn't his sister, I think I could have gone over my limit while just looking at her. Gah! Now is not the time thinking of perverted things like this. I set her down at her bad, and grabbed her notepad. I wrote: _Don't call Haruhi anymore. I decided to go and searching for Shamisen with her along with your Onee-chans and Onii-sans. Don't worry. We'll find Shamisen. –Kyon._

I set the note right beside her, and went upstairs. Sleeping clothes… Sleeping clothes… Ah, never mind. I'm just going to bring my normal pajamas with a white T-shirt. After all, it is just a sleep over, right? And so, I packed, grabbed my bike, and left. I already found the sun half way down the horizon. It's that late already? Well… I better hurry before Haruhi gets irritated and gives me a penalty. "Heads will roll" she says… The last time she said that was two years ago. Ah, sweet memories… or not…

Well, I should start to head over Nagato's apartment. Who knows what I might find there? And so I grabbed my bike and left. Good night, sweet sister, and sweet dreams.

As soon as I got there, someone's usual line comes along.

"You're late, Kyon! Penalty!"

Believe it or not, since the beginning of the year, I have not been the last one appear in every meeting. In fact, it was either Nagato or Koizumi that appears the last one.

"Can you give me a break…?"

"No! A total no!"

I should have expected that. Wait a minute… You don't do anything to Koizumi or Nagato when they're late. Why me?

They're a higher rank than you and have more responsibilities than you!

And you call the list you gave me yesterday not a lot?

I sighed. "Fine… What is it this time?"

"Oh… You'll see." Haruhi giggled maniacally. I really have a bad feeling about this.

"Yahoo!" Tsuruya-san said cheerily while looming over the block. "Ah, I see that everyone's here."

"Tsuruya-san, you're late. What's up?"

"Ah, sorry Haru-nyan. Family business." She stick her tongue out. "Any way, let's have fun tonight, nyoro~!"

"Well that's fine."

You don't punish her?

We went into Nagato's apartment, and to our surprise it was a bit different than we have seen last time. Instead of just the table in the middle of the room, there were also other items in the room. Unlike the last time we visited her, the curtain was changed from plain to blue. There was also a small television next to a gigantic book case, which was not surprising. There was a cabinet of plates right next to her sink, also with chopsticks and other utensils.

"Wow, Yuki!" Haruhi said. "This was completely different from what we saw last time." Indeed it is. Normally you wouldn't say that, but it's Nagato we're talking about. It seems like she is interested in a lot more things other than books, but of course, it wouldn't be Nagato if she wasn't reading at all. That is her signature to every of us.

"Let's get the party started!" Haruhi said cheerily and everyone also cheered, except for me and Nagato. Tsuruya-san brought sodas and Haruhi brought the sleeping bags for each of us. As usual, she's prepared. Ms. Asahina, Koizumi, Nagato, and I just watched them prepare each thing. And the party started.

It started as normally as a party would: music, games, and other things that Haruhi will conjure up with. As for my punishment for earlier, I had to just follow each order by Haruhi in each games, like touch an identified object, at least to me. I was blindfolded. It was such a pain, but surprisingly fun. We also had a talent show at the end. Haruhi, of course sang with her angelic voice. Totally different from her character! Ms. Asahina just stood there with her cuteness as her act, which Tsuruya-san and Haruhi laughed at. Koizumi and I were forced to rap, and, as you would expect, it went horribly. Lastly, the feature presentation: Nagato's song.

"Yuki, you sing?" Haruhi surprisingly asked.

She nodded as a response.

"Awesome! Let's here it!"

She nodded, and then took a deep but silent breath. "Select." I'm guessing that's the title of the song. A peaceful tune suddenly played into the background. There are hidden stereos here, too?

"_In a room so small~ and bare of things…_

_Lost within infinite pages…_

_I strolled ~ down through ~ the endless halls…_

_Of this new tale ~ I wrote for you…"_

She continued to sing with a beautiful, sad voice. A voice you wouldn't expect from Nagato.

"_Logic is truth~ that is what ~ I thought…_

_It's the role… Handed to me…_

_It's who I am.. Oh yes; enter…"_

This song… it hit me… This is about the time when Nagato took me to the other world, a world of normal and nothing of the ordinary. It was also a song of sadness, maybe her own sadness. I never thought that Yuki would make such a song…

"… _I know that's how it should be…_

_But now there is a … Disk error…"_

Silence loomed over the room. I looked around and I saw Haruhi tearing up a bit. Tsuruya-san and Ms. Asahina were the same thing. Koizumi just sat there, closing his eyes in amazement. As for me… Well I will let you decide how I felt.

Finally…

"Wow Yuki…" Haruhi said, wiping her eye. "… I never expected this…"

"Yuki-nyan is amazing…" Tsuruya-san said.

"So this is the hidden story of Ms. Nagato." Koizumi whispered to himself, but I heard it. What he said was true though. There is perhaps a hidden sadness inside Nagato. I can't imagine someone not feeling that after all these years, counting the repeats, being alone in this room.

Now the weird thing happens… Twelve o'clock hits and I felt a little dizzy. Fortunately everyone was getting ready fall asleep, so I just went with my conscience and fell asleep.

… I hope Haruhi doesn't get up and do anything to my face while I'm sleeping.

There was those sounds again; the sounds meaning beepings in a bare room. I was wearing white attire, in a white room. I'm in the Integrated Data Thought Entity edifice. So, this time was set for me to be transported here again, huh?

I found my escort , Asakura Ryouko, standing next to the elevator.

"Welcome back, Kyon" She smiled cheerily.

Yeah…

"You sound tired."

Yeah, well Haruhi just finished a party.

"I see." She put her hand at the elevator door, and then it opened. "Shall we proceed?"

Yeah…

Our walk to the main room was quiet. No one spoke a word. I was just watching the Earth below as it spins slowly on its axis and the countless stars around it. You have to wonder. How far did this thing go from just to get here? It's pointless to think of that. For all I know they might have travelled in the speed of light, or even faster. We reached the room, and Asakura said the code for getting in.

It was the same in the room, nothing but a chair in the middle. I was a bit surprised though… Instead of the gallant person I saw last night, it was a more serious looking one that appeared. He had the same hue of hair as Asakura, and cold blue eyes that will kill you in a glare. His expressionless face was proof that he had not been around humans much.

"You must excuse my master. He is _attending_ other matters." What's with the emphasis of attending?

"Ah, I see. Well, I have a message for him. Can I wait?"

"Due to the time limit, no you may not."

Time limit? Wait what do you mean?

"The decision for Suzumiya Haruhi was reached. We no longer need you."

Then I came here for nothing?

"Oh, well I will take my leave then." Right when I was going to take a step out, I became frozen.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be necessary."

What do you… You don't mean… I have the most horrible feeling going up my stomach.

"The curiousity has gone far enough. Thus the decision to kill you was made and we shall observe how Suzumiya Haruhi reacts to it.."

What?! Wait, whoa… That is totally not democratic!

There's no time to think. Spikes are liquefying above me for crying out loud. I can feel every sweat gland from my body opening up. Yeah. I'm frightened… Damn, I'm going to die aren't I? The spikes came rushing towards me like rain.

Suddenly…

"_Warning! Warning! There has been an intrusion of data communication. An identified source is hacking our system."_

"Stop it immediately!" The person in the center shouted. I could have sworn that the spikes reached me, but the second I blinked, I found myself in a different location. I was also fully awake, since I saw the moon above me and my clothes were on. Thank goodness… Right when I was going to Nagato's name to thank her, it was a different person.

"Kimidori-san?"

"I am glad that I made it in time."

What's going on? What happened to your leader?

"That is information that you do not need to acquire. There is one trivial matter that I am pretty sure concerns you."

What else besides aliens trying to kill me?

"It's about Nagato-san."

That one struck me.

"What about Nagato?"

"She is being executed as an order from the Integrated Data Thought Entity."

What!? On what grounds? There is no way a girl like that can do anything wrong.

"On normal circumstances, that is correct, but in this case, it is different. As you can see from earlier, the council of our organization has found the decision to kill you was the best. Thus, the closest source from you was sent to kill you. Do you have any idea who that is?"

No… Wait, it can't be…

She nodded. "It's Nagato-san. It seems that she failed to do as she was told."

Then why did your leader ask me on what to do if she was ordered this in the first place.

"He wasn't aware of what was going on, and so did Nagato-san. It is the Entity's radical's acts that caused this."

Then why is Nagato being punished if your leader didn't even approve of it?

"That is the problem." She looked worried. "He is missing…"

What?

"Yes… It was approximately 7:49am when he disappeared."

… That was about the time I woke up…

"Yes… If my suspicion is correct, I think that his data was put into stand by until this whole thing is done. I'm sorry… My actions were restricted by a program to tell you until now."

Damn… Wait…

"Kimidori-san, where's Nagato?"

She looked a bit worried. "Well…"

Shit… I ran towards Nagato's apartment.

"Ah! Kyon-kun!"

Nagato, hang in there!


	3. Chapter 2

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Chapter 2**

I only ran two blocks and I'm already huffing and puffing. I'm guessing Haruhi was right about me not being in shape. Fortunately I was only one more block away from Nagato's apartment. I feel like someone's following me.

Nagato, I'm almost there!

I reached the apartment door in a few more minutes, and I can barely even see. My energy was drained from sprinting. I should exercise more… I reached the dial and typed the numbers 708. Answer, anyone! Koizumi, Haruhi, Nagato anyone!

"…"

"Nagato? Nagato is that you?" I was beginning to feel relieved. Maybe Nagato didn't get abducted.

"…Who is this?" Said a shy girl's voice. Wait this isn't Nagato. Well it sounds like her, but it is definitely not her.

Um… this is Kyon.

"Ah…! Kyon…! Wait, I'll bring you up." The door opened. Damn, what is going on? Was I too late? I got into the elevator and pressed the number of Nagato's floor. In a few seconds, I reached seventh floor. I ran to the door, panting my lungs out.

I pressed the door bell.

"Ah… coming." The door opened slowly and gently. "Kyon… what's the matter?"

"Oh, Nagato." I said. This isn't good… "Is everyone still inside?"

"Uh… Yeah. Come in." This is definitely not Nagato. She had the voice and physical features of her, but her personality is different. Almost like the Nagato in the alternate dimension. I stepped in and it was dark inside.

Is everyone sleeping?

"Yes… I turned off the lights so they won't be disturbed."

Ah… I see.

"Um…" She tugged my shirt lightly. "Can you come in that room with me? I have things to talk to you about." That sounded like Nagato, a little.

Sure. What's up?

We headed towards the room. "It's about Suzumiya Haruhi."

The second we stepped in, Nagato closed the door.

"Okay? What about Haruhi?"

"Suzumiya Haruhi has ceased making data that is observable for the Integrated Data Thought Entity."

Yeah, I was informed. I was also told that you were also ordered to kill me.

"Correct… That is why…" She turned on the lights. Crap… I shouldn't have come in here. "I am going to go through that order." I had my suspicion about this girl looking like Nagato, and it turns out, I should have trusted my guts. Her long lavender hair was all up in the air, looking menacingly with her glowing eyes. She had liquefied spikes surrounding her, pointing at me. The room that we stepped in is also not the room that Ms. Asahina and I slept in during the Tanabata five years ago. It was a room that looks like the place that Asakura and Nagato fought, a corrupt space as the real Nagato puts it. She smiled menacingly. I was frozen, too. Damn…

"I'm sorry about this." She pointed towards me and all the spikes came rushing towards me. Okay, I think now I'm seriously going to die. I closed my eyes, expecting for the spikes to punch holes through me. Instead, when I opened my eyes… I found the girl who has been following me this whole time standing in front of me, all the spikes piercing through her. I know who you guys are thinking about. Nagato, right? Well, the omnipotent data goddess, the book worm that we all know, is not the one standing before me.

"No… This can't be happening." I murmured.

"Kyon… Kun…" With the color of her face almost gone and her eyes almost blank… My sister said those last words… That's right… My sister made the shield for all the spikes… Saving my life…

"Why…? And how did you get here?! You shouldn't have come!" I shouted, crying, but it was too late. Her body glowed and started to fade away.

"Because… you tried to find Shami… for me…" She fully vanished.

"A minor setback. But no matter. You are next." The Nagato said in front of me.

"D-Damn you!" I shouted, being in despair, to the girl who just killed my sister. This can't be Nagato! The Nagato I know was much more logical, more friendly towards me. This cannot be that book loving girl who wished a life to satisfy me and changed the world just for my sake. Her words echoed in my head. _"I can now decide what is to do. I am now independent." _This cannot be the girl that I knew. I shouted again. "You… You are not Nagato! What have you done to her!?"

The girl smiled. "It seems that you noticed. Too bad… You are correct. The Nagato Yuki that you know has been sent over to the Integrated Data Thought Entity edifice. She is to be punished to the fullest extent of breaking an order, which is complete termination." I knew it. "It is time for you to…" Before she could say her last word, something suddenly appeared, or rather someone. "Another intrusion…?"

"Kimidori-san…"

She looked over to my direction, noticing the blood on the spikes below me. "I'm sorry I got here too late…" She looked melancholic. "But I will explain everything later." She turned to the fake Nagato.

What could be explained about my sister dying? Huh!

"Please calm down for the time being. I will first terminate this interface, and then I will fully explain the situation."

"Oho…" The fake Nagato chuckled. "Assuming you can."

"I think I already have." Kimidori-san raised her hand in front of her. "Initiating release of data in corrupt space."

"Eh?" Suddenly the fake Nagato was wrapped with tree branches. "What is this?"

"Currently initiating the data I have recovered from this planet's ecosystem. You will not be able to move in the time being." Kimidori-san's expression remained unchanged.

"You think this could stop me? You must be joking." The fake Nagato struggled to get out, but it failed. I can't imagine trees will be able to hold a data controlling alien.

"It is no use. Now initiating termination data…" She put her hand in front of her and closed it. "Constrict." The branches seemed to grow tighter together until almost nothing of the Fake Nagato can be seen.

"No! This can't be happening! I am an enhanced copy of Nagato Yuki!" More like a corrupt one.

Kimidori-san moved her arm in a downwards motion, like a hammer. "Crush" The branches suddenly made a clamping sound as they instantaneously closed together. It was silent. Has the fake Nagato been defeated?

"It is alright now." Kimidori-san turned around. "The interface has been terminated from this space and sent back to the Entity edifice." The tree disappeared in sight, and Kimidori-san collapsed. I also noticed myself calmed down, although I feel like I should be.

"Kimidori-san!" I rushed to her and holding her into my arms. "Hold on, I'll get some help."

"No need." She immediately replied. "It only took most of my programming data to break in into this space and set up a termination link. There are also no physical damage, so I will be fine." She was breathing heavily.

"But your breathing…"

"My organic parts weren't fully developed, thus I had the inability to breath well after such a strenuous activity. I think this condition is referred to as Asthma?" She smiled gently.

… Are you sure you're alright?

"Yes, of course. If it was the real Nagato Yuki, though, I would be in a different situation. I am now running my auto-repair program. Also removing impurities in this space." She grabbed to my shoulder. This was a very nostalgic feeling…

"… Nagato, I'm sorry I couldn't get her on time… And I'm sorry…"

I couldn't even say "little sister." It was a bit too emotional for me.

"Oh, as for your sister…" She sat down, now breathing normally. "… Do not worry about her."

I looked at her furiously.

"How would you expect me to not be sad about my sister's death!?" I shouted. Man, I wasn't in control at all. Shouting at a person who didn't even do anything. But making a comment like that…

"Calm down, please." She looked at me. "… Your sister is not dead."

… What do you mean? I saw my sister get pierced by spikes in front of my face!

She nodded. "That is true. However, the entity doesn't find her death relevant to the subject matter. As a result they have set a program that will put any interfaces or organic life forms that get in the way be put at a cell along with all the suspended interfaces."

… Meaning…

"She is not dead. She is just being held captive."

That still doesn't lift the burden off my shoulders. Of course I'm glad that she's alive, but now I'm pissed off at myself. I couldn't even save my sister from being abducted.

"… I understand how you feel…" she said, sounding like she is almost going to cry. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get her in time…" she put her palms in front of her face. Is she crying?

Hey, Kimidori-san… Please don't cry… It's not your responsibility that they decided to do something that you're not even part of. In fact I think it is my burden.

There were a few sobs coming from her. I never imagined a sentient data interface crying. If I didn't know what she was, I would have thought that she was just this fragile looking girl, helping out everyone at school in the student council. "… Thank you, Kyon-kun… I think I understand why Nagato-san and Suzumiya-san has grown close to you."

… Eh?

"Nothing… Anyway…" She wiped off the tear coming from her eye. "You do not have to carry your burden alone. There are raising voices that are going against the movement that the council has decided to do with you. All of us will try to protect you to our extent until the flow of things change."

… I see… What are we going to do about Nagato's disappearance?

"That is to be decided by the Integrated Data Thought Entity."

Speaking of your organization, are you going to be alright? Or have they sent you a punishment of some sort?

"Fortunately, I have blocked every signal that is monitoring me from the Entity, so I will be safe for now." She stood up. "Shall we go?" The room returned to its form. The two futons were still there. I am guessing that these were left here by Nagato when Ms. Asahina (Michiru) stayed here. As for the other futon, I am not sure. Nothing has changed from this room at all… There were also a stack of sleeping bags at the corner of the room. I didn't bother counting them.

We stepped out of the room, and I was shocked. All of the things that we set up were gone. The sleeping bags, the cup of sodas, everything. Even the people have gone missing. What the hell is going on?

"I see… So this is what they have decided…"

What do you mean?

"With all the furniture gone in here, I presume that Nagato was made that she transferred."

Kind of like Asakura?

"Yes."

Then the party? What happened to Haruhi and everyone in here?

"As midnight hit, everyone was put to sleep and transported back into their own homes. Also, their memory of the party that you were having will be remembered as a dream."

So, like nothing happened?

"If my predictions are correct, then yes."

You don't sound so reassuring.

"I'm sorry…"

That's fine. Let's just go downstairs and figure things out tomorrow.

She nodded and we exited the empty room. On our way to the elevator, we were spotted by the old man managing the building.

"Ah… young love…" He said. Don't say that out loud! Kimidori-san didn't react to it as bad as I did. We entered the elevator, reached the bottom floor, and exited the apartment building.

"I will see you tomorrow then." Kimidori-san bowed then turned around. As it turns out, I wasn't supposed to be here, so my bike was not present. Man, I couldn't have wished more for Arakawa-san's taxi right now.

It' surprises me how calm I was then. Experiencing a near death experience. Having my sister abducted by aliens. Nagato being executed and sent to outer space. Our whole slumber party being ruined. Now, normally I would be getting irritated by thinking about these stuff, but I wasn't. Don't ask me why… Maybe it's just me telling myself that everything will be alright…

I walked home silently thinking about other things like how to explain the disappearance of my sister to my parents. If Nagato's organization has planned ahead, they should have done something about that. I'm going to risk myself being in trouble for life asking them later… I'm worrying about Haruhi finding out about Nagato tomorrow, though… What is she going to do…? Should I tell her the whole truth? Nah… She's probably only going to ignore it… But what? I have to do something to save Nagato from being executed and my sister being held captive. Also the mystery of Shamisen missing is not solved, yet…

I sighed… Don't worry. Sister, Nagato, hang in there!

Soon enough, I reached my house. There was a lot of noise inside. There was also music playing… What is going on?

I opened the door seeing a party going on in the living room. What the…?

"Kyon-kun!" I heard a familiar voice. A voice that almost drove me into tears… "Have you found Shami, yet?"

It's my little sister. It's my little sister! But how…? I didn't think of that at the moment. I just grabbed her and hugged her with all my might.

"Ouch! Kyon-kun you're crushing me!"

"Thank goodness…!" I was crying…

"… Kyon-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Ah no! It's nothing…" I let go. "Is there something wrong about your brother worrying about you?"

"No..." She replied. "Did you find Shami, yet?" She changed her tone of voice.

No… Sorry…

Her face grew being excited to gloomy. "That's okay… At least Haruhi-nee chan came over to play with me. Mikuru-nee chan, Tsuruya- nee chan, and Koizumi – nii chan is also here."

Wait… _is_? You mean…?

"Hey Kyon! Is that you?" A booming voice came out of the living room. "Come over here!" That is her…

I went to my living room. I noticed everyone but one person was here. "What are you all doing here?"

"Your sister called us that she was feeling lonely, so we came over and decided to accompany her tonight." She stood up. "You could have called us to help you look for Shamisen."

Well, I thought that you would rather stay home so I didn't bother.

"Stay home and let our precious member be lost? Never!" She gave me a thumbs up. "We will certainly look for him tomorrow!"

I'm worried that if I bring up the subject I'm about to ask that is will turn out as the way I don't want to… Here goes…

"Hey Haruhi…"

"Yeah?"

Have you seen Nagato around?

"…. Huh? Nagato? Who's that? Have you been dreaming while walking?"

Crap… It is as I thought…

"Never mind. Just forget it… I'll be upstairs resting, so just give me nudge if you need anything."

"Will do."

Everyone was too busy playing Mahjong to notice I was here. I went upstairs.

What the hell is going on? It seems like what everything Kimidori-san told me was wrong. My sister, instead of being held captive up in space, was here at my house, thank goodness. As for everyone in the party, instead of being in their houses, ended up in my house. Lastly, Nagato seemed like she didn't exist at all! It's not like I'm accusing her of lying, but I am wondering about something. Was there something wrong that messed with Kimidori-san's judgment of the situation and came up with the wrong conclusion? Or did the Integrated Data Thought Entity anticipate for us to think what we thought earlier and changed the outcome.

That means Kimidori-san is in danger… Ah crap! Wait, no if that's the case then why didn't they pursue her earlier when she was with me and killed me in the process? I'm confused now, resulting me to end up to stop thinking for the night. Since I was in my pajamas, I just jumped on my bed, and fell back asleep. It was one o'clock… How long is Haruhi and them going to stay up…?

I fell right to sleep once I closed my eyes, which was convenient. I had another dream… It was all white around me, but there was no beeping. I was wearing my North High uniform and I was just standing up. I looked around then found the person I wanted to see right in front of me. She was also wearing her North High uniform, with her lavender hair almost glowing. Her liquid helium like eyes staring at me, I said her name.

"Nagato…"

Her silence was pleasure to my ears. This was Nagato alright.

"I do not have much time…" she said in a monotone voice.

What do you mean?

"This link between me and your dream will disappear shortly. Thus, I will make this meeting quick."

Wait… What?

"Keep the bookmark I gave you with you at all times. It will call upon every other interfaces if you are in trouble and act as a transporting device. They will come to your aid to protect you."

… That explains how Kimidori-san knew where I was.

"Correct." She paused, closing her eyes, thinking about something. "Give me your arm."

…Okay?

I did as I was told.

"This will be an alternative if the program in that bookmark fails." She bit my arm. I didn't even feel it… It's kind of like the time during the Tanabata five years ago when Ms. Asahina and I came to her house and got injected by Nagato's nano-machines. "This will activate emergency mode if you are in trouble. This will artificially give you the same abilities I have in a limited amount of time."

Wait… Your abilities?

"Yes. Data Manipulation."

Are you serious?

"Yes. It will be engaged if any threat comes to within fifty feet. Once engaged, the program will access my battle capabilities and apply it to you."

And how long is it going to last?

"The starting time will be approximately two hours in time. Every usage, it will decrease by five minutes."

And what happens after all of this is spent?

"Don't worry." She looked up at me. "I won't let that happen. I will try my best to connect once again in order to protect you. That is the purpose I set for myself."

Ah… Thank you Nagato… I will definitely save you. Don't worry!

There was silence for a little while. "I see…" She started to glow. "It is time."

We will definitely come for you! I promise!

She nodded. Half of Nagato's body has disappeared. Then she said quietly. "Once again… In the library…"

"Definitely." I nodded. At the last glimpse of Nagato, I could have sworn I seen a smile, but that's probably my imagination. I waited for a few seconds and sighed. Isn't it about time for me to wake up?

And yes it is… I blinked and there I was staring at the ceiling. It was only six o'clock, but I felt like getting up, and I only got a total of five hours of sleep, for my mind at least. As for my body, it's six, but it doesn't make much difference. I got up and got ready. As I came downstairs, there was one question that floats in the air. Why Nagato? I'm pretty sure that's pretty obvious, but still, why her? If you were in her situation would you have done the same? Anyway, I'm done with asking questions for now. Let's just hope that this morning is normal…

I was going an early breakfast, but on my way there, something surprised me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What are you doing in the middle of our living room?" I was talking to Haruhi, who was looking sleepy, changing from her pajamas to her uniform.

"Hm…? Oh, Kyon it's you…" She said sleepily. "Ah! Kyon! What are you doing here!?"

It's my house, Haruhi.

"Ah, whatever! Go look somewhere else!"

Your saying that, but your undressing in front of everyone sleeping around you.

She threw a pillow at my face.

"Just go!"

I turned around. Whatever… Geez, you don't mind changing in front of the classroom, but you mind changing in front of me?

"Don't leave any of your clothes on the floor. My parents aren't going to be happy if they see it lying around."

"I'm not a child Kyon."

"My, my… What have we gotten here? Haru-nyan, changing in front of Kyon-kun?" Tsuruya-san said getting up, yawning.

"Ah! Tsuruya-san! I didn't know you were up! It's not what it looks like…!" Haruhi tried to explain herself.

"It's fine, it's fine…" She slid off her sleeping bag. "I'm just going to the restroom, if you don't mind." She walked towards me. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mikuru-chan." She giggled uncontrollably when she said that.

… Wait what now?

"You can turn around now." Haruhi commanded.

"You know, there are restrooms in this house that you can change in." I said while turning around.

"Yeah, so?"

"So… Ah… you know what… Just forget it…" It's pointless to argue over this with her. "Anyway, want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Whatever there is." She said. You know, you should really sound more thankful when someone offers you something like this.

"Cereal any good?"

"Yeah."

"My, now acting like husband and wife, are we? Fufu… I see…" Tsuruya-san said while coming in the kitchen.

What exactly do you see?

"Tsuruya-san, you want some cereal for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just wake up Mikuru-chan and Koizumi-kun." She said with her smile that shows her fang. That fang is distracting… "How about your sister? Should I wake her up, too?"

No don't. It's still her day-off.

"Ah. Okay!" She said cheerfully.

Ms. Asahina was sounding like a whining puppy when she was waking up. Koizumi, on the other hand, sounded like a drunken man who was getting his bottle of sake taken away. His hair was also funny looking. You act as a model when you are awake, now what do we have? As soon as the two woke up, we ate breakfast.

"Itadakimasu!"

Yeah… Even though Haruhi and everyone else was here, it felt nice to have a normal morning. I wouldn't mind if it was like this, actually. With your parents out almost all the time, and you only see your reflection on the table while eating breakfast, it gets pretty lonely… Although I was pretty happy, I still wished for this whole gang to be complete.

I remembered something… I have to confirm with Kimidori-san what has happened with Nagato's memories with everyone. When I asked Haruhi last night, she doesn't even remember who she was. And also, how much time we got left until Nagato's execution. We have to do it soon… If not, we're going to be too late.

Fortunately, everyone was awake early, so everyone took a bath, but Haruhi. I'm guessing that she took a bath the night before. For some reason, I'm getting weird thoughts… I banged my head against the wall… Ow! Dang that hurt! Once everyone was ready, we all got out of the house. I wrote a note to my sister saying _"We will find Shamisen." _And well all signed it. Waiting outside for us is a stretched limousine driven by Arakawa-san.

"I had preparations for this morning's transportation."

Yeah, I think you over prepared. I mean, a limousine as a drive to school? Do you pay Arakawa-san enough for this?

"Wow, Koizumi-kun! You out did yourself this time!" Haruhi shouted, somehow looking all excited.

"Okay, since when did you get excited over vehicles?" I asked.

"I don't!" She said proudly. "Let's go!"

… And yet you're the first one to get in… Ah, never mind.

"It sure was nice, feeling rich and all, but don't you think this is a bit going too overboard, Koizumi?" I asked.

"As for our organization, nothing is too much for Ms. Suzumiya. And I get the feeling she is not the only one enjoying this." He looked at me weirdly.

"… I guess." I replied, regretting my answer. I was the last one entering the limousine.

"Full speed ahead!" Haruhi shouted.

"Yes, ma'am" Arakawa-san said through the speakers. "Destination please."

"North high please, Arakawa-san." Koizumi said.

"Yes sir." And he really drove fast. I think he was going a bit, just a tiny bit, over the speed limit.

"Is that you really you, Arakawa-san?" Haruhi asked, looking all surprised.

"Yes, it is nice to see you again, Ms. Suzumiya."

"You're a driver?"

"Yes, I do this as my part time job."

"Wow!" She turned to Koizumi. "How come you never told us?"

"Well, you never asked." He said calmly with his normal expression. How can you stand her with that tone?

"Ah, no matter."

The whole trip was quiet besides the beginning. Haruhi spent all her time sightseeing outside the window, while Ms. Asahina and Tsuruya-san were laughing about something. Koizumi was just sitting there with his usual gesture, and as for me, I was just sitting normally. Instead of going the way that I usually go while riding my bike, Arakawa-san took an indirect route. I'm guessing he just wanted to drive us around more?

We reached the gates of North High.

"Thank you for the ride!" Haruhi said while exiting the limousine.

"Anytime." Arakawa-san replied through the speaker. As soon as we all exited the vehicle, he drove off. I realized I had to go.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"I have to go and do something today. So I don't think I will be at the clubroom today."

"… Oh, that's fine then."

You sounded a bit hesitant there.

"What are you babbling about? If you have things to do, I understand."

Okay, then. I'll see you at the classroom.

"Yeah…"

I started to jog towards my shoe locker, and then to the student council office for some reason. Wait, why? Because I need to ask another person that is related to Nagato's organization about what is going on. The Student Council President to be precise. He was the one who tried to suspend the Literature club to go on and force us out of the club room. We had to write either short stories or poems to prove that Nagato still runs the club. It turns out that he just wanted for Haruhi to be less bored.

I knocked and Kimidori-san opened the door.

"Ah, Kyon-kun, we were expecting you."

Ah good morning. Wait… _we?_

"Yes. Please come in."

She opened the door and it wasn't just her and the President of the student council that was there. There was one of the ENOZ members that has not graduated yet, Zaizen-san, sitting on one side and I also noticed President of the Computer Club sitting in the other.

"Ah, Kyon. We're glad that you can make it."

Don't address me with that nickname!

"What did you need me for?" I asked.

"Oh my. I thought you were the one who wanted to ask us something important. Was I wrong?" The President said while putting his index finger at the bridge between the lenses between his glasses.

Not really… Well, I wanted to clarify things actually.

"And what are those?"

Well, for example, Kimidori-san, things have gone differently from what you have told me.

"I apologize. We also only noticed that recently." Kimidori-san bowed. "It seems that the Integrated Data Thought Entity, has anticipated our thoughts and changed the events that were going to happen according to the records or the data we possess of what is going to happen…"

I didn't fully understand that, but I think I get what the basic premise. Also, what happened to the memories that Nagato have Nagato in them?

No one answered for a few moments.

Finally the President brought up his statement.

"The Integrated Data Thought Entity has thought of Nagato Yuki as a threat, or at least its radicals did, and memories concerning her were also in the same level of concern for them. Now that they have taken over, they have decided to do to things. First one is to kill you…"

I know that.

"… and secondly, to erase every memory that is related to Nagato Yuki, whatsoever."

… What did you say? Then… why?

"The reason why we remember her is unknown. The only thing we know is that every person that we have asked about Nagato Yuki did not even show any sign of hearing the name anywhere.

"It's true." Zaizen-san brought up. "When I was asking Mizuki-san if we could invite her to play for our band again, she asked who she is. I thought she was playing at first, but everyone in my class doesn't seem to remember who she is."

"It's the same with my club." The Computer President brought up. "I was bringing up Nagato to the conversation on how she can help us to hack into others systems who trying to hack us, but they kept saying 'who's that', or 'what are you talking about?'"

Them too, huh…?

"Everyone in this room has experienced the same problem as you are, Kyon." The Student Council President said. "That is why I have brought them here."

For what reason? You didn't need to get them into this.

"I was just giving you examples of some of the examples around you."

So these two had no relation to what we are going to talk about?

"Not directly. They, for some odd reason have been excused from the data that has been applied to the others." He looked at the two. "Sorry to bother you. You may leave if you wish."

"It's fine. I am curious what is going on, anyway." Zaizen-san said. The Computer President said the same thing.

"Okay. Continuing on with our conversation, Kyon." He pointed at the seat in front of me and I sat. "Nagato Yuki has sent us a message, or rather an order to protect you. Please keep in mind that every action that you make may lead to something else.

I know that from pure common sense. What does that have to do with anything?

"Let me finish!" He pointed at me. "I mean if you go and risk yourself in a situation like last night, we might not get there in time. Just to let you know."

I know that already… I have one more question in mind.

"What is it?"

… How long do we have until Nagato's termination?

"… From my current knowledge, it is at approximately December 24th at 12:00am. That is when she will be terminated."

"You sound like you don't care!" I shouted.

"You are clearly mistaken, we do! What do you think is the reason we are carrying out her commands?"

"That is not what I meant!" I slammed my hands on the table, standing, causing the chair below me to fall. "I mean aren't you going to try and save her? You have the abilities don't you?"

"Our data capabilities are not enough to against the whole Entity, even though we are one of the most higher ranks of it. There is no point to it!" He slammed his hands on the table.

"Isn't there a percentage that you may succeed?!"

"Common logic disagrees with the odds!"

"What odds!? If you're trying to save a friend that is going to be killed for no good reasons, don't you want to save her no matter what the obstacles are?!"

"You two, stop with this pointless argument!" Kimidori shouted, halting our heated conversation. "There is no outcome to this, so I advise you to save your energy towards something else."

The president (student council) sighed. "You may leave, Kyon."

But…!

"Leave! You're presence is not needed in here. We have other matters to discuss." He turned to the other two who had been quietly sitting. "The same with you two. Please guide him out."

The two nodded and Zaizen-san came towards me. "Come on, Kyon." I sighed and just followed.

The door shut behind us and we were all silent.

"… So Nagato-san isn't here?" Zaizen-san started.

"… No…" I replied. "She is… being executed that is not even right…"

"That's terrible… Everything I heard sounds crazy, but from your intensity, I think there's a chance I believe you…"

Thank you, Zaizen-san.

"Man, I knew there was something abnormal about the SOS Brigade…" The president (Computer Club) started. "… but I never thought of it like that. Nagato being an alien is a bit too much…"

Yeah? Well get used to the abnormality that is going to be forever next door to your club room.

We all laughed a little, despite the mood that was around us.

"… Well, Kyon-kun… Tell us if you need anything. I'll be glad to help you out."

"Thanks…" I sounded a bit melancholy.

"I'll see you around then." Zaizen-san went downstairs towards the music club room.

"I'll take my leave, too" He waved. "And Kyon…"

Yeah?

"… Try to take it easy." He turned around and walked to his class.

He's right. I hate to admit it, but the best way to be right now is to be calm. Barging into the Student Council room just to argue with the President (SC) is a bit pointless. Maybe I should go apologize to them later. But no matter how I try to be calm, I just can't help but to worry about Nagato! We only have a week until December 24th. How am I supposed to think of a plan to save her…?

Damn… Now I'm confused. This is way too much! If this is a giant chess game, then I am pretty sure that Nagato's entity has maybe about 1000 steps ahead of us… There is no way that we can break through, unless there is a major error in their system thingy, which is almost impossible…

… I'm sorry Nagato, I think I'm just about to lose hope…

The day went as if it was trying to kill me. First one is that when I passed by the culinary class room, I knife just barely missed me. The teacher sent the student who did it to another class to prevent it from happening again. Then, when I was trying to find Shamisen in the school yards, a baseball almost landed on my face while looking at the sky. Then there was car that almost hit me right when I stepped out the school. Fortunately, nothing happened to me besides feeling very close to death. Coincidently, Haruhi was with me the whole time except the time after school.

… In the end, I didn't get to bring up Nagato to Haruhi. It's probably because I was afraid of her answer that she doesn't know her or we never met her. I don't know… To pass my time and to get those thoughts out of my system, I decided to walk around aimlessly to look for Shamisen, whose disappearance is still a mystery. Where could that cat go? I went by the Koyounen Station and asked if they saw a cat pass by here. Unfortunately, they didn't.

I ended up just walking home, having nothing accomplished.

"… What a terrible luck I have being caught in all of this." I whispered to myself. I couldn't say anything else. After all, even though I don't admit it, I love being in these situations.

That's it. I am going to tell Haruhi tomorrow about Nagato, even if the feeling of her rejection kills me.

I opened the door, finding my sister sleeping on the floor, again. Is this going to be habit as long as Shamisen is gone?

"Ah, Kyon-kun… Welcome home…" She said, sounding weak. Something was different about her. Her face was all read, and even though almost unnoticeable, she was breathing harder than usual.

"Hey, is something wrong." I took off my shoes.

"Oh… no…" She said while standing up. "Nothing is… ah…" She fell towards me.

Hey! What's gotten in to you?

"Nothing… I just feel… A little hot…" she said weakly.

"Hot?" I touched her forehead. It was hot! You don't even need a thermometer to see if she had a fever. "What have you been doing?"

"I was…" She said. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. It's that bad?

Don't talk. I'll call mom and dad and tell them to come home right away.

Ah, damn. I forgot that they went on a business trip across the country. Maybe I should call the doctors instead? Nah… I don't want my sister to leave the house… Ah, I know!

I picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang.

"Hello?" The girl answered.

"Ah, hello Kimidori-san?"

"Oh, Kyon-kun. You sound a bit tired."

"I'm sorry to bother you right now, but can you come here right away?"

"Sure, but what's wrong?"

My sister has a fever, and it will be a bit of a problem to get transportation.

"Ah! Sure, I will be there in a few seconds."

Seconds…?

My pocket flashed. Oh, she means to use the bookmark… Luckily, my sister's eyes were closed. Kimidori-san materialized in front of me. "Get her into her room for me."

We rushed to her room. Man… Is my luck this bad?

"I have analyzed that she has a fever…"

That's pretty obvious.

"According from her memories, she was walking around town, looking for her cat… Then…"

Then what?

"Made contact with someone…"

A guy?

"No. It was a girl… It was her teacher…"

And?

"… That person was not a normal human being…"

… What now?

"She was a humanoid interface, sent by the Integrated Data Thought Entity… To get information…"

What kind?

"Information like where you live and where you are usually after school…"

Don't they already know that?

"It doesn't appear that way." She put her hand on my sister's forehead then glowed. "It seems that Nagato-san refused to provide that information in order to protect you."

"Ah…" My sister's facial expression became more relaxed. "So Nagato knew this would happen from the start, huh…?"

"… It does seem like it." Her eye twitched, looking like she had a sudden pain.

What's wrong?

"It's just… this virus is not an earthly virus… so it's taking quite more than I expected."

Don't tell me that this was caused by your Entity!

"… Unfortunately yes…"

… Damn it! What does my sister have to do with all of this?

"I do not know, but it seems like they want you to be caught in a trap."

… A trap?

"I am not sure…" She twitched again. "… But you must be cautious at all times…"

After a few minutes, my sister's face came back to normal. Kimidori-san put retreated her hand from my sister's forehead, and sighed in relief.

"You needn't worry any longer… She's now fast asleep."

I see… Thank you…

I guided her to the door.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that the Entity has caused you… I am not in power at all, so I cannot do anything…" She began to sob, again.

"No… It's fine… It's just a bit too much to have my sister in it… As long as you're not cooperation with them, it's fine…"

There was a few moments of silence, then Kimidori-san left. I was left standing in front of the door alone with the sunset light reflected upon my face. I must feel very depressed to find myself go into that detail. In fact, I am that depressed… yet so mad…! They have no right to bring my sister into this at all! That's it… I am going to tell Haruhi everything tomorrow, definitely!

I went to my room then slept without changing.

It was a dreamless night. No rather I just don't remember the dream I had. After ten hours of sleep, morning came. It was seven-thirty in the morning… Wait seven thirty?! Crap I'm late!

I rushed to the bath room, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and went bustling downstairs.

Before I could go out the door, though, I wanted to see something.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" I went into my sister's room.

"Ah, Kyon-kun." She said while lying on her bed. "Yeah… Sorry about yesterday…"

It's fine… You should have called me right away. Don't make your brother worry like that in the spot.

"Sorry… Oh, by the way Kyon-kun…"

Yeah?

"Why are you in uniform?"

… What do you mean? I have school.

"It's Saturday…"

… It is? Are you serious?

She nodded then closed her eyes. She fell back asleep. I don't blame her. After getting a foreign virus, especially an unearthly one, I would probably feel the same way.

I forgot that it's a Saturday… That means I can't tell Haruhi anything today… It's going to be pointless to call her because she will just think of it as a joke and just hang up in the middle of my explanation. It's better to tell her personally. According to her, important matters should be discussed in person. This is a very important matter.

Since there was nothing to do, I decided to go back upstairs and take a really long bath… It's supposed to relax a person in stress, and I am in complete stress so I think you understand. Filling the bath is a pain. You have to wait for the water to heat up then wait until it's full, which is about ten minutes… But once I got in, all the thoughts in my head seemed like it was suddenly all removed. I don't know if I should be happy about that, but it sure made my morning…

"… What am I going to do…?" I suddenly said. My voice echoed in the bathroom. Suddenly my phone started vibrating. I picked it up and saw who it was.

…Haruhi, huh?

"Hello?" My voice echoed.

"Oh, Kyon. Are you in the bath?"

Yeah, so don't get any ideas now.

"What are you talking about, idiot!?" I heard a sigh. "Whatever. Anyway, come to our meeting place in the weekends again okay? At nine make sure to be there."

Yeah. I got it.

A beep ended our conversation. Are we going to go for a city-wide search again? I sighed hoping that we are not… I thought this was going to be resting day for all my efforts for searching for Shamisen and the thing to save Nagato, but I guess not. In a lot of ways, though, I'm kind of glad. I can't spend my days like this while my friends are in trouble, can I now. What do you think?

I stayed a few more minutes in the bathtub, and then got out. I drained all of the water and just watched it swirl around the drain. Even though all the water was gone, I can still feel the steam coming out of the wet bathtub wall. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist, and then exited the bathroom. For some reason, my sister was in my room, going through my drawer.

"You should be sleeping."

"Oh, Kyon-kun. Ah!" She covered her eyes.

What?

"Why don't you have a shirt on?"

I just got out of the bath.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She came running out of the room. Is she in that phase where girls are embarrassed to see guys half naked? Well, it certainly helped my cause since I was just going to ask her to leave anyway. I closed the bathroom door and my room's door that my sister left open. I changed and then got downstairs immediately. Crap, it's already eight-fifteen…

"Hey! Promise me you're not going to do anything today but rest, okay?"

"… Okay…" She said, not complaining. Her face was a bit red, though.

I exited our house, unlocked my bike, and went full speed on. I don't want to repeat what I did… yesterday… That's right… The slumber party never happened in Nagato's house… Crap, now I'm feeling all depressed again. I shook my head, trying to get it thinking straight again.

I arrived at the usual spot. For some odd, but fortunate, reason, Haruhi wasn't there. Besides her, everyone else seems to be here.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Ah, Kyon. Hello. Ms. Suzumiya said that she should be here in a few moments, but I am surprised that you beat her to it." Koizumi said with his, again, normal expression.

That is unusual isn't it?

"It indeed is." He looked over my shoulder. "And there she is now."

I looked over and there was Haruhi and… oh crap…

"Ah…!" Haruhi was apparently surprised on seeing me coming before her, even though I've already done that many times. "Wow, Kyon. You're on time this time."

"Yeah… And why did you bring _her _with you?"

"What are you talking about? She's been part of our club for the longest time."

What? She transferred to Canada two years ago! Don't you remember?

"… Huh? Are you a complete idiot or something?"

Damn. She won't listen. I turned to the girl. "What's going on, Asakura?"

She smiled intently with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean, Kyon? Is this some type of joke? Because it's a little… well out there…"

Don't screw with me, I thought.

"Well, are you sure you're feeling well? I heard your sister had a fever yesterday."

From your so called entity? "Yeah… She did." I tried not to sound mad, but my voice came out a little tense. "How did you know?"

"Kimidori-san told me yesterday when she passed by my apartment."

Kimidori-san? What was she doing passing by your apartment?

"She was dropping some of the plans for our class for the Christmas parties. She's a busy person, even busier than me."

I was still confused by what's going on… What's Asakura doing here? Was she sent to kill me or something? Because if she is, I can call Kimidori-san to kick her ass right now, or I could do it myself. But I'm not going to do it in front of Haruhi and the others; especially we're in the middle of the city.

"Ah, whatever…" Haruhi said. "Kyon probably had a horrible nightmare last night." I did not! "Let's go!" We went to the café and ordered our drinks. Everyone sat in their usual spots, but Asakura sat in Nagato's spot, which was right next to me. I almost fell trying to move away as far from her as possible.

"Why are you acting like an idiot, Kyon?" Haruhi asked, looking at me with a baffled look. You're the one being an idiot right now. Do you not recall anything?

"I'm not. There's just something weird about this seat."

"Oh. Do you want to switch?"

Nah… It's fine.

"Okay… Don't say I didn't offer." I won't. "Okay, let's start with today's meeting." She took two markers out of her mini bag around her waist then grabbed six tooth picks. She marked two of the toothpicks red, the other pair blue, and left the two blank. "We are going to postpone looking for the mysteries of this town and help Kyon find Shamisen." She reached out with the tooth picks upside down. "The red pair will look at the main streets of the city, the blue pair in the suspicious places, while the two that are left are going to search in the parks for possible hiding spots." Where are those suspicious places exactly?

I sighed. Anyway, I think I know who the unmarked picks are going to be picked by. Haruhi reached out to everyone in the table, letting us choose the toothpicks. I got the first unmarked one, like I expected. The second one was picked by Asakura, like I thought, again. Haruhi looked somewhat disappointed. The red pairs were Tsuruya-san and Haruhi, and then the blue pairs were Ms. Asahina and Koizumi. I swear Koizumi, if you do anything to Ms. Asahina, I will put your lights out forever.

"Remember Kyon, this isn't a date with the most popular girl in school! We're just helping you to find Shamisen, got it?" She violently sipped the last of her drink. You told me the same thing when I was paired up with Ms. Asahina two years ago. "We'll rendezvous here at twelve o'clock! Remember to contact each other if you found what we're looking for!" We exited the café, and then pointed at me. "Remember. Twelve o'clock exactly, got it?" What did I do? Ah whatever. At least I got paired with the person I want to.

When the groups separated, Asakura took my hand. "Let's go." Even though it was very unpleasant her holding my hand, I couldn't help my heart race faster. Her face is cute, and I am a guy that has its urges at times. We reached the road right next to the river bank. She let go of my hand. "So I presume you have questions for me?"

You think? "Yeah, I handful of them. One was the one ask you earlier. Why are you here?"

"Well…" She cupped her hands together catching some falling leaves. "… to be honest, I got tired."

Got tired? What do you mean?

"I mean I got tired of trying to force things out of Ms. Suzumiya. I have been trying to get myself out by orders about four hundred years from now, but they didn't let me go."

Four hundred years ago, including when Haruhi caused the time loop?

"Yeah…"

Why were you trying to go back?

"Well because there was nothing to do up there but observe on alls end… I could not do anything since my mission was forcibly aborted by Nagato-san deleting my data here on Earth. Twice in the matter of fact."

Yeah, I was there, I thought. "What made them change their mind?"

"They didn't." She looked worried now. "I told you. I was tired of being ordered to go and not to go places, so I engaged to Emergency mode and transported here."

What happened to Haruhi's memories? Why doesn't she remember that you supposedly transferred out?

"I took care of that. I averted her memories about me and put in other details." She smiled. "It would be a bother to answer a lot of questions that I don't have the information to, don't you think?"

There is some truth to that… I presume you did the same thing to everyone? The manager of your apartment, all of our classmates, and a lot more?

"Yes. Well except for the other interfaces and the ones that somehow didn't get affected by the entity's program to erase all memory data that is related to Nagato-san." She frowned. "Unfortunately I used most of my data manipulation ability to do all those, so I am almost powerless. But thanks to that, I won't be tracked by the Integrated Data Thought Entity. At least until I have enough signal for them to become aware of me missing."

So they didn't send you to kill me?

"As much as I would enjoy it…" She said, sounding as she was joking. "… No, they didn't."

Be serious with me, Asakura!

"I am being serious, Kyon. Well, I wasn't serious on the part when I said I would love to kill you, though."

Come to think of it, Nagato said that the program in the bookmark would activate when there was a danger coming to me within fifty-feet. It will either call out other interfaces that are against their own entity, like Kimidori-san, or force me to go into "frenzy mode." I call it that because battle mode is not very original.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah, that's it for now… Even though I don't trust it a hundred percent."

"I understand, but in time I hope you will believe me." Like that could ever happen. You attempted to kill me twice for crying out loud. That isn't really the easiest thing to forgive.

"Yeah… I hope so too…" I said in return. "Anyway, let's put this aside. Haruhi will probably get mad at us for being late."

"But it's only…" She looked over her watch. "Oh my, it's already eleven thirty… My internal time management is also not in good condition. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, forget it. Let's go." She nodded and we started walking back. "Asakura, one more thing…"

"Yes?"

Which side are you on? The radical's or Nagato's?

She smiled. "Think what you think for now, Kyon… I'll let you know in time."

That doesn't sound so reassuring.

"Well, I'm not the only one that has secrets, am I right?" She looked at me weirdly, like I'm some stalker. Hey, you don't have the right to do that.

I sighed. It wasn't very long until we saw Haruhi's disappointed face, standing on top of the bench, looking at us as if we were her children that disobeyed her.

"Kyon, you're late! Penalty!" Aye ma'am… I'm already used to this anyway…

We went into the café again, and bought ourselves some lunch. By ourselves, I mean me. Then Haruhi once again let us choose our groups anonymously. I, once again, got the unmarked pick. I waited for my other person, but I wasn't happy to know who it was… Unlike last time, there was a bright smile on Haruhi's face. Did you really wanted to be paired up with your so called lowest rank member?

"All right, time to move out! Make sure to go through standard procedures and rendezvous here at two. Got it? Good!" Standard procedures? What does that mean?

The group split up, and Haruhi dragged me along to the road next to the river.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to go to the park?"

"I changed plans. Besides…" Haruhi looked like a grandfather who became proud of his grandson having a girlfriend, or having intercourse with her. "… You and Asakura went this way."

What the-? How did you know?

"Tsuruya-san and I started to spy on you guys."

It's not really spying now that you told me.

"So, what kind of relationship do you and Asakura have? Huh? And what's this about her killing you? Are you accusing a girl of attempted murder? Who's this Nagato girl? And why are you picking sides to choose, huh? Are you going to betray the SOS brigade for another club? I'm disappointed in you!" She ended the bullet worth of question with that statement.

"Geez…" I sighed. Looks like I finally have the opportunity to tell her. "Haruhi…" I looked over her and she was staring at the water.

"It's just not fair…" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

She almost jumped. "Whoa Kyon! I forgot you were here."

Thanks… Anyway Haruhi I have something to tell you.

"Ah…? What is it? A love confession? Are you going to two time Asakura?"

"I'm not two timing anybody, and that's not it!" I think I might have went overboard there.

"Geez Kyon, it's only a joke. Learn how to take one." She sighed. "Anyway, what is it? I'm pretty sure it's useless, but tell me anyway."

Don't say it's useless until you listen. Here goes… "Haruhi, are you sure that you don't know Nagato?"

"Yeah? I've never met a Nagato before."

Well you have.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The day you dragged me to the clubroom and decided that you own it, there was a girl sitting in the corner, reading silently."

Silence.

"That was Nagato Yuki. She was the one you said was a valuable member of the SOS Brigade and will never be completed without her. She was the one who comes up with alternate choices if Koizumi doesn't have one. She was the one who helped the Brigade all these times, and we returned the favor by saving the literature club."

There was still silence.

A few minutes later, finally…

"Ah… so this Nagato Yuki has been a part of our group, you say?"

"Yes, do you remember her now?" I got my hopes up that she would.

"I see…" She was smiling. This isn't something to be smiling about. "… So you're trying to prove someone's existence of someone I never met before?"

You have met her before, Haruhi!

"No I haven't! I'm not going to fall to your lame jokes Kyon! If there is Nagato Yuki at all in this world, why don't I know her?"

"This isn't a joke damn it!" We were arguing now.

"Yeah, and what you said that Koizumi was an Esper, and Mikuru-chan is a time-traveler wasn't a joke either! Enough with this farce, Kyon! It's not funny!" She started to stomp away.

"Haruhi…!"

"Enough! Now let's continue our search." She commanded.

Shit… She won't listen… What do I do? Is there no hope at all? Is there definitely no way that Nagato could be saved? Am I really out of my head? Every hope is blacking out of my eyes.

… Then suddenly I remembered something. My only shining hope. The thing that I haven't spoken in a year.

"Haruhi." I called her.

"What? I'm already annoyed as it is, so this better be good."

I took a deep breath. "…Do you remember the name John Smith?"


	4. Chapter 3

(I apologize for the wait... I thought it was going longer Hiatus, but fortunately, I got back on track a few days later...)

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi jerked up and turned violently. She was silent while staring at me.

"…What did you just say?" That hit the spot. She stomped towards me angrily. "Tell me what you just said…!" She grabbed my collar. Okay maybe I should have been more subtle about saying that name.

"John Smith." I repeated.

Haruhi tugged me close to her face, nose to nose. At least it's not Koizumi. "How do you know that name? Who told you?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you! Now let go!" She looked surprised that she was up to my face.

"Okay, but you better explain yourself."

I sighed in relief. "I'll be glad to. Now take a seat and take that look off your face. It's a bit disturbing for me to explain something when you're looking at me like I'm some type of criminal."

We sat down on the bench and I started to slowly explain everything as if Haruhi was just a four year old child being lectured by her parents how to speak. Well, not exactly like that, but you know what I mean. I told her about the incident about the Tanabata five years ago and how she blackmailed me to do the writing for her. I also told her that she was surprised that it was for Hikoboshi and Orihime. Then I told her about how she asked me if I believed in Aliens, Time Travelers, Espers, and Sliders, and how she left without thanking me after that. Lastly, I told her the last thing I shouted to her.

She looked more excited than the time she created the SOS club, but she also looked like she's suspecting something.

"How did you know all of this? Who told you? Was it John? Where is he? Is he a friend of yours? What is he doing now?" A machine gun barrel of questions.

"I told you! I am John Smith!"

"I'm not that stupid Kyon! John appeared before me as a freshman in North High! There's no way that he could be you since your still at school."

Actually, you are being stupid…

"Shut up! Do you have any proof that you are _the _John Smith that I know?"

Well… no…

"Exactly! Now tell me-!" Before she can finish her statement, something rustled in the bushes. Haruhi and I stood up. "Who's there?" A person stood up. Actually, let me rephrase that. An elegant looking woman with a female professor outfit suddenly popped out in the scene. Her hair shone through the dark atmosphere of Haruhi's frustration.

"Ah, hello there." The beautiful woman bowed and walked her way to the concrete pathway. "It's been a while, Ms. Suzumiya. Well at least for me it is." She smiled.

"Ah… Eh…?" Haruhi looked confused.

"Well, Haruhi? How is this as proof?" I said proudly. Yeah, I think you guessed who it was. Asahina Mikuru, the one further down the future, appeared in the scene.

"Mikuru-chan?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "What the… Whoa!" Is there anything else you can say? "How, is this…? What the… Kyon explain this!"

What are you being surprised for? I told you a year ago that Ms. Asahina was a time traveler, didn't I?

"Yeah, but…"

You didn't believe me, I know. You aren't exactly the person that I could get my ideas through easily.

"… I still am hesitant that that is Mikuru-chan! I mean, look at her boobs! They're like atomic bombs compared to our Mikuru-chan!" Again, don't say that! "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

I thought you were going to be more accepting in all the mysteries that we encounter.

"I also told you that things like aliens, time travelers, and espers are ultra rare! I can't go believing things like that just by looking at it. That's thanks to Koizumi's mind games. "She took a deep breath. "Anyway, I will say this again. I will not believe that that is Mikuru-chan!"

Damn, she's as hard headed as they come… I turned to Ms. Asahina (big). "What do we do now?"

She winked. "Don't worry. I have a back-up plan." She turned to Haruhi. "Ms. Suzumiya, can you come here for a moment, I have something to show you." Haruhi walked hesitantly. What harm could she possibly do to you? "Come this way please." We followed her and ended up under the small bridge. Apparently the something that Ms. Asahina (big) wanted to show us wasn't a thing. It was a someone.

"Wh-what the hell is Mikuru-chan doing sleeping under here?" Haruhi shouted in surprised. I was surprised myself. I didn't exactly expect this to be her _back-up _plan to convince Haruhi. "Did you abduct her? Tell me!"

"Please relax. This child you are seeing is the me from last night. She will be awake very soon, so please excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?" Before Haruhi could grab her, Ms. Asahina (big) disappeared in our sight. "… Kyon, what just happened?"

"I told you she was a time traveler didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…" Haruhi changed her irritated face to an excited one. "This is so cool!"

Finally…

"I can't believe it! So that was really Mikuru-chan? Is there anyone else like her?"

"Calm down, Haruhi. Let me talk first about everything else."

Suddenly, the sleeping beauty awoken from her slumber. "Eh…? EHH!?" She screamed. "W-where am I? W-what am I doing here?" She looked up. "M-Ms. Suzumiya! K-Kyon! W-why am I here? What time is it right now?" She was almost crying out of confusion.

"Mikuru-chan~" Haruhi said in her dirty old man's voice. "I can't believe that you were hiding this secret from me… Fufu…"

Haruhi was going to pounce on her, but I got the collar on the back of her neck. "Before you do anything to Ms. Asahina, do you believe me now?"

She looked at me furiously. "Somewhat, now let me go!"

"Ah…" Ms. Asahina fainted.

"Oi, Mikuru-chan!" Haruhi forcibly made me let go, and attempted to wake up Ms. Asahina (small), but she disappeared from our sight. "Where did she go…?!"

"That child has been sent back to her original time plain approximately ten hours from now." Ms. Asahina (big) said behind us, which almost scared our souls out of our bodies.

"Wha!" Haruhi and I screamed at the same time, almost synchronized.

"Mikuru-chan! Don't scare us like that~." Haruhi sounded like a whining four year old kid who just got scared by a person who is dressed as a ghost that appeared in the dark. Her face suddenly brightened. Here come the questions… "Wow Mikuru-chan! You really are a time traveler!" She states the obvious. Although I thought that wasn't enough proof to prove herself, I'm relieved that Haruhi finally believed that she was a time traveler. "What is the future like? Are there others that I know that's like you? Who are they? Why are you here? Do you get married?" Whoa! Getting personal here…

"Married?" Ms. Asahina blushed for a second then bowed. "Sorry, but all but one are classified information for the moment." She raised her head, sticking her tongue out. Oh, how the bells ring in my head when I see that cute face of hers, especially as an adult. "But now I will tell you what my objective today is." She started to back to the main path. Haruhi enthusiastically followed while my hand was grabbled and being dragged. We sat down the nearby bench.

How nostalgic… This reminds me when Ms. Asahina first revealed herself as a time traveler. Oh how the years pass by…

"So, Mikuru-chan…" Haruhi started. "Tell us what you are here for! Are you here to fight evil syndicates that are trying to change the future?" She hit the nail right on the head.

Ms. Asahina smiled. "Something like that… Let see…" She paused. "I can't exactly tell you details since it's classified, but my main objective was to show you a proof that Kyon is telling the truth."

"What do you have to do with anything with Kyon trying to prove himself as the person that helped me five years ago?"

I forgot to tell her about that.

"Let me tell you further what happened that day. The Mikuru from this period time-travelled with Kyon about two years ago due to an order that was sent by our superiors, which was to send Kyon back three years ago. Now, I was the one that told him indirectly to go towards a certain direction, eventually meeting with you." And her blackmailing me… "In the end, he introduces himself as John Smith to cover his identity due to the fact that you didn't know him very well when you two entered high school."

Silence. Then Haruhi turned to me, giving me a glare. "Kyon…"

"Um… What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you went time-travelling!?" She shouted. She suddenly stood up, pointing at me. "As a founding member of the SOS Brigade, you should inform your leader in every activities that you do, or if you find anything mysterious! You should be ashamed!" Who said I was a founding member? And what is there to ashamed about?

"That's just the point! I couldn't tell you!" I tried to make it clear as possible, but Haruhi ignored my comments.

"Um…" Ms. Asahina (big) cutely interrupted by raising her index finger slowly. "Can we get back on the topic?" I didn't know that she was still this shy. She seemed more serious the last times I saw her. We both sat down. "Okay… Now that we have covered the basics, I will ask this question."

"Sure, what is it?" Haruhi said.

"Do you now believe that Kyon is John Smith?"

"Yeah! Definitely! I'm disappointed that I didn't know this sooner, though…" She turned her disappointed look to me. Blame that to yourself. Not me.

Ms. Asahina sighed in relief. "I'm glad! Now that my job is done. Though…" She paused. "I advise you to be careful of your decisions… I have already told Kyon that the future is changing, but because of this information that I have given you, our superiors are probably having a hard time organizing everything…"

"Why?"

"Although, this was supposed to be classified information, I will tell you that you, Ms. Suzumiya, was not supposed to learn about this."

"…What? Then why did you tell us?"

"Well, most of our superiors voted to make you aware of this, but I was worried it might affect their current status negatively…" She looked worried now. "But there is hope about this so I decided to go through it." She looked at me. "Kyon, although the chances go against it, you are the one going to be responsible for everything that is to happen." She slowly stood up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you… I'm sorry…" She paused. "Oh, I almost forgot! Ms. Suzumiya, please help Kyon. You are not a regular human being. You will definitely help save this world's future." She bowed. "Please, excuse me." She vanished the next moment we blinked.

"… What did she mean by that…?" Haruhi said. She was just looking enthusiastic a few moments ago. Now she looks like a person carrying a huge burden as huge as the sky on her shoulder. Heck. I'm the one that's supposed to look like that.

"Hey Haruhi…" I called.

"Let's go… Let's talk about his later…"

I don't know why, but I went with it. I got the weirdest feeling that she will do the same thing if I look like that. In a few moments, arrived at our usual spots. With the sunset lights hitting them, the whole crew was smiling towards us.

Once everyone broke off, Koizumi and Asakura came with me.

"Ms. Suzumiya seems confused." Koizumi started. "Was there anything that happened?"

"I just told her something that excited her. She's just probably thinking about it." I replied.

"Are you talking about your meeting with Ms. Asahina, or to be more specific, the one from the future?"

I stopped walking in surprise. "How did you know about that?"

He smiled along with Asakura. "We were spying, of course." Again, it's not called spying once you reveal yourself. Wait… Is spying on others a fad these days? Because I'm starting to notice it. "But anyway, about Ms. Suzumiya. We are now fully aware that you told her about the incident five years ago. Also, we also learned that you are trying to save this girl named Yuki Nagato."

So far so good… So?

"Don't you think all this effort to save this girl from the Integrated Data Thought Entity will end up fruitless?" he said. "Even if Ms. Suzumiya has the power to change the world, no universe, the Integrated Data Thought Entity could do the same thing."

… So are you expecting me to stay here and just twiddle my thumbs and watch my friend, no our friend get executed for no good reason?

"It's not that. I'm just trying to elaborate your reasoning for this matter." He said with his normal expressions.

"I am stating my reason." I pointed at Asakura. "She saved my life, twice, from the hands of the that girl! She was the one who had helped us in silence even though we weren't aware of it! Is that not enough reason?!" I found myself shouting now.

Silence. Then…

"My, Kyon… I didn't think you would dedicate yourself this much for Ms. Nagato." He calmly said. Wait…

"Wait… Did you just say 'Ms. Nagato'?" I said.

"Yes… I'm sorry for the cause of the slight frustration. I am all aware of everything that is going on. Ms. Nagato's disappearance from Earth and memories, about the future changing without her, and how you are going to impact everything based on your decisions."

How…?

"I was also aware that Ms. Asakura here is a humanoid interface and was aware of everything that I didn't know before you said the name 'Nagato Yuki.' Then I asked her who she was, and she, in normal terms, hacked my memories and made me remember everything."

Then what was the purpose of questioning me for?

"I told you didn't I? I was just trying to elaborate more on your reasoning; to see how much you were dedicated to saving Ms. Nagato. Now… I am quite intrigued about one thing…"

Yeah? What is that?

"Why bring Ms. Suzumiya into this?"

"That's stating the obvious isn't it? You said it yourself just few minutes ago. She has the power to change everything and anything."

"Yeah… That is true, but…" Is it just me, or is he starting to glow? "How if Ms. Suzumiya is harmed in the process of saving her, what would you do?" I couldn't reply to that. "Answer me!" This a bit out of character. His smiling face faded completely into a deadly one. Seriously, is he really glowing?

"Kyon-kun." Asakura suddenly said. "I would advise you to look around." I took her word and looked around.

…What the…? Are you serious? I thought these only pop up when Haruhi's unstable? Gray skies and surroundings. No one in it besides us. This is definitely…

"A sealed reality." Asakura finished my thoughts.

"Ms. Suzumiya is unstable. It's because of what you told her just recently." He took a step forward towards me. "I will take this opportunity to question you." He grabbed my collar. "What would you do if Ms. Suzumiya is harmed?"

In the next second, I left the ground. No really, I did. Koizumi threw me up the air, almost as high as the highest building around here. I didn't know he was this strong… Wait! Crap! I totally forgot about Koizumi's powers.

He appeared in front of me, being surrounded by a red light. "Answer me!" He shouted again. He threw a straight punch to my abdomen, which I barely blocked. Wait, I blocked it? Ah never mind that! I was sent falling anyway! Damn it! I wish Nagato was here to explain everything right now!

… Wait no… That's not right… It's not right for me to ask for her help every time. Being an omnipotent goddess as she is, she might had been tired of all of that. This time I'll protect myself… But how!?

The ground was closing in… At this rate, my body will splatter on the ground… Damn…

… Huh? I thought I hit the ground, but for some reason I didn't… Why?

"_I will help you." _Said someone's voice in my head… I completely forgot… _"Just think of what you want to happen, and manipulation will be engaged." _I owe you again, Nagato. Just about one centimeter from the ground, I was floating. I have transformed to frenzy mode. Again, don't ask. I just came up with it.

"Oh yeah?" Koizumi said, appearing in front of me in a speed of light. "Ms. Nagato's powers I presume?"

"Yeah." I pointed at him. "Sorry, Koizumi. But it seems like it will take some time to think."

"I see… Well then, let me destroy you!" Wait what? He charged at me. I barely dodged, but he cut through my shirt cleanly. Shit! That was too close.

"Koizumi! Listen to me!"

He appeared at least fifty feet above me. "If you have time to speak, think of your reason why I should trust you!" He started coming down like a falling star. In fact that's what he called it. "Falling star!" I sidestep about thirty feet away from the impact, which was barely the distance I should be in. Dust and rocks flew over me, as smoke filled up the impact site.

"… you're serious aren't you, Koizumi?"

"Quite." He said behind me. Shit! When did he appear here? He put his palms right next to his waist. "Lighting palms…" He hit my back full-on. Damn! That hurt! If I didn't have Nagato's powers with me, I'm dead. I crashed on a stop light, completely dislocating it from its' post and crashing into the building next to it. Did the lightning god like help him or something?

"I'm not done!" He shouted. "Second Raid!" Suddenly a glowing red object raced towards me. The second it appeared in my sight, I punched it full on. I can't believe that actually repelled it. But in turn everything around me started to crumble. I sidestep every falling concrete and successfully made it next to Asakura.

"You did this to Koizumi didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" That line made me go over my limit of anger and tried to punch her in the back of the head. Suddenly…

"Do not involve her in this." Koizumi was grabbing my hand, floating above Asakura's head, looking like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Again, he threw me toward our normal spot, making it crumble.

"Come on, Koizumi… You're not understanding the situation!"

"What part exactly am I not understanding!?" He shouted back. "You are risking Ms. Suzumiya's, our goddess', life just to save a girl! Don't you also think of her as your friend?!" He raised his hand and appeared a large lighting spear. "Do you!?" He threw the spear violently as he shouted fiercely. "God's Anger!"

As soon as it was about to touch my face, I said one word. "Disappear." I couldn't believe I just said that calmly. Or maybe that wasn't me, but moving on. The spear never reached me as it was just vanishing in thin air.

"What?" Koizumi said in panic. He raised his hand and appeared thunder clouds in the sky. "Destruction!" He violently threw his arm down like a judge ordering the court to be quiet or someone violently objecting to someone.

"It's no use Koizumi…" I calmly said. The lightning strikes were about an inch reaching me, then vanished. "Listen…" Why am I so calm? I took another step forward, but instead of moving three feet, I moved more like thirty feet, appearing in front of him. I grabbed his shoulders. "I promise to protect Haruhi when the time comes okay? I don't care whoever stands in my way, I will protect her and anyone that comes with me, even if it costs my life! I really just want to save Nagato! She's special to me. She's special to everyone! So please calm down!"

Silence…

Koizumi finally returned his normal face. "… I understand… You seem to be able to anyway. After all I did, you only got off with a few scratches and a torn shirt." He sighed. "Also, Ms. Asakura didn't provoke me to do anything… I did those actions in my own decisions."

"… Wait, then why?"

"I wanted to see if you were really capable of doing your rescue mission and protecting those around you at the same time. I can truly put all my trust in your hands, Kyon."

I sighed then looked Asakura. "So you didn't really have anything to do with this?"

She smiled back. "No. I just spent some of my remaining powers to hack into his memories, but not rearrange them in anyway. I have no power to do that right now."

For once, I trusted her with her word, and for some reason, felt guilty. But something about it still doesn't feel right… "I see…" I glanced over Koizumi, who still has his coat of red electricity of some sort. "Koizumi, why haven't you taken your powers in yet?"

"Ah, well, we are in a sealed reality right now."

Yeah, so?

"Please look behind you." I looked behind me, and of course…

"Ah… I see what you mean… Alright, I'll let you off then." I let go of his shoulders.

"Thanks. Excuse me." He flew off. I was wondering if he really is one of the lowest members of his organization because that power was extreme.

"Koizumi-kun got his rank up because of the raise of his powers. He is now second in chief." Asakura said. So it's just like his position in the brigade. By the way, it's not exactly respectful to read someone's mind, you know?

She smiled back. I sighed.

In a few moments, the giant fell. It was spectacle to see Koizumi and other espers take it down. A few moments after that, the sealed reality collapsed, and everything returned back to normal. It was night time. We walked Asakura back home. Koizumi said it was only gentlemanly to do so. When we passed by her apartment, it was really depressing… I think you know why. We walked her up to her room, which was two floors below Nagato's former apartment room, and made our way down.

"Say, Koizumi…" I started as we went towards my house.

"Yes?"

"Did you even try to hold back when we were fighting? I mean you looked dead serious."

He laughed. Hey! Matters like life and death isn't something to laughed at! "I already have told you that I am not a good enough actor, didn't I?"

So… you…

"Yes. I was dead serious on trying to kill you." Don't say it in a straight face! You make yourself look like a homicidal maniac.

I sighed. "Why? Was that really necessary?"

"Well, I believed so. I mean, if the most important being in the human race is hurt or killed, what would happen to everything that everyone has worked for? What would happen to everyone? That's what our organization is still trying to avoid. That is why we are still fighting giants in those sealed realities." He looked at me slyly. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"I guess…" I lamely replied.

"You don't sound so reassuring. Well…" he walked in front of me. "… If you break your promise, our organization will come at you full on. No matter what your reasoning is, no matter what you say…" He glared. "… We assure you that you will regret it." He smiled. "Well then…"

"Koizumi!" Damn, why are you so useless when you're not in a sealed reality. If you're wondering what just happened, Koizumi almost got hit by a drunk taxi driver. If I wasn't in reaching range, he could have been dead, or had a really serious injury just now. "Damn! People are so freaking careless…!"

"Ah…" Koizumi's face got all the blood drained out of him. "… Thank you…"

"Geez… You were all omnipotent just then. Look at you now." I jokingly said. "Call Arakawa-san and tell him to pick you up. You might not be able to walk in your condition right now." I patted his shoulder.

"… Y-yeah… Thank you again…"

We parted at that intersection. Man… What a day… My neck is sore. It's already seven o'clock, and I just remembered that I needed to look for Shamisen. Oh man… My sister's going to be mad…

A few moments later, Kimidori-san appeared in the next block.

"Good evening, Kyon-kun." She smiled at me.

"Ah, good evening to you, too, Kimidori-san."

We started to walk together. "How was your day?"

"A little strange…" A little strange, I say… Heck it was out of the ordinary! "I'm sorry for bringing this up, but why didn't you teleport where I was earlier when I was experiencing something…"

"Hm? What do you mean?" She asked, really looking as if she didn't know what was going on.

Well… I was almost killed…

"Eh!?" This time she almost jumped. "Then why didn't I receive any communication?"

I'm sorry to bring it up! But… Is it possible that you cannot go into sealed realities, because that's where I was in.

"No, we are capable of going into such dimensions. But… I didn't receive anything…" She looked a bit panicked. "I'm so sorry! I almost failed my objective and I'm sorry that I almost failed to save your life! I really am!" She was bowing several times. Well it wasn't really an almost since you didn't appear at all, but I didn't bother saying that.

"That's fine, but…" Suddenly something popped in my head. "Is it possible for communication to be blocked through your data thingy?"

"There would be some difficulty on doing so, even for the Integrated Data Thought Entity since it's a special type of signal, but it can be blocked." Great… Now there's even a risk of the communication being blocked. How if they can track it?

"Ah… I see… That's enough… Other than that, it was just an ordinary day."

"I don't consider meeting a time traveler ordinary though…" Kimidori-san said. Wait…. "If you're wondering how we knew about that, Asakura-san has informed us about it."

So she's really on our side of the bargain, huh? "What did she tell you?"

"Basically everything that happened."

"Everything, huh?" I paused. "Wait! Even the scene in the sealed reality?"

"Yes." She stuck her tongue out. "I acted well, didn't I?"

Yeah… You bet…

"I'm still very sorry, though… I couldn't do anything or didn't know anything that was going on until we were informed."

We meaning…?

"The President of the Student Council and I."

"That non-caring bastard?" She laughed a little. "Hm? What's funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing… It's just I remember the President's face after you exited the door." According the Kimidori-san, he looked like his face was about to erupt in redness. An alien humanoid being embarrassed? That's the first. "It seems that you made him think a bit about his opinions, which is the first time that someone has ever done."

"Yeah, I bet." I found myself chuckling a bit.

"Well, I think we should part here." We stopped at the grocery store.

"Groceries?" I asked.

"Yes… I'm running out of food…" She smiled gently. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at me as she entered the store. From what I saw from Nagato, they do really eat.

I started walking towards my house again. I suddenly found myself thinking about what happened today. Trying to prove something to someone as hard headed as Haruhi, a time-traveler revealing herself to what they say the cause of a major time-quake, and a friend trying to kill you just because he doubts you. What a day! Things like these haven't happened in a long time… I hope Haruhi didn't wish for this because I'm going to smack her if she did! … Then again, as I've said before, I enjoy these kinds of things, too, so I can't really blame her for anything. The things that I said I graduated from are all coming back to me in a crash course. It's not like I don't like it, but I can't say I like it either. I'm contradicting myself, again, aren't I?

I sighed, reverting my thoughts back on saving my friend… Oh how, oh how am I going to go through this…? I almost passed my house gate just because I was thinking. How this bothers me…

"I'm home!" I shouldn't really be shouting since it's already eight o'clock.

"Ah, Kyon-kun…" My sister said, passing by.

"What's wrong? Do you have another fever? Did you go out today?"

"No… I didn't… It's just…" She started crying out of the blue and crashed towards me. "I miss Shami!" She shouted while sobbing. Geez… Were you that attached to that cat? Also, you're getting more and more like Ms. Asahina, which isn't really a bad thing… Actually scratch that. People will flood through our door if you keep this up and I'll have to do the clean up.

"I'm sorry… I can't find him anywhere…" I hugged her. "I swear on my life that I will find him for you, even if it goes through the depths of space." For some reason, I sounded like someone from a sci-fi movie introducing his main objective, like to find the lost princess of the galaxy of Vega. I hope I don't have to go to space to find him, though. "Anyway, let's eat… I'm starving."

"…Okay…" she miserably said. I never imagined her to be this emotional. I picked her up, bridal style, and her face slightly turned red. I put her on the chair and got some leftovers from the fridge. Besides the my sister's sobbing, it was pretty much a quiet dinner. Right after dinner, we put everything in the sink and let my sister take care of it since she said so. I went upstairs and just slammed my whole body into the bed.

Man… My whole body is sore… Probably a side effect of me going into… Did I say frenzy mode? Yeah… But thank goodness I had it, because I would have been erased from the earth if Koizumi got I direct hit on me with those attacks. I still couldn't believe that Asakura didn't do anything… I sighed and closed my eyes slowly. I eventually fell asleep and, again, began dreaming. It was in a white room again. I was hoping to see Nagato again, but I saw someone else.

"It's nice to meet with you once again, chosen one."

Don't call me that. It's a bit too much. With his silver hair glowing in white light, and his yellow eyes looking at me gently, the head of the Integrated… whatever entity is in front of me. Or maybe I should say, former head. Ah, who cares…

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly while walking towards him.

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just want to speak with you, that's all."

"I see…" I paused. This is a bit too weird… "I have one question."

"What is it?"

"What happened to you? Did your entity like kick you out?"

"No… They attempted to terminate me." That's basically the same thing… "But they failed since they didn't have the capabilities of doing so, thus they sent me to a cell that temporarily sets my data abilities suspended for the time being."

"Did you even attempt to fight back when they were doing so?"

"No… I was interested in how things will turn out, so I let them do it." Let sleeping gods lie, huh? "It's fun this way."

"Fun? I thought most of your kind didn't have the capabilities of having fun."

"According to you, Ms. Nagato had fun, didn't she?"

True… But she's a special case…

"Special how?" He looked at me slyly. How many times have people look at me with that look today. Bored people can count.

"That doesn't matter." I felt my face being hot. Am I being embarrassed? What is there to be embarrassed about? The head laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Your temperature seems like it is rising, so I am guessing you were a bit disturbed by the question." You think? How would you respond to someone asking you how special a person is to you. Wait, maybe you would respond normally. "Sorry… I just got bored by the moment. Anyway… How does it feel to have Nagato-san's power?"

I'm wondering how he knew about that . "It felt great! It felt like I can do anything!" I proudly said. It was all true though.

He laughed a little. "I see. Anyway enough about us and our powers. How is your sister doing?"

"How did you know about her?"

"Does that really matter?"

… You got a point there… "She's doing horrible. She misses her cat and she got sick because of your organization 's doing."

"I see…" For some reason, he was looking down. Is this person feeling bad for my sister? Since when? Well if that's the case then maybe I should take back what I just said. "Well, I hope you give her my best regards…"

"I will…"

"It's time…" he glowed. Already? Anyway, that's fine. Something came up in my head.

"By the way, I never learned your name."

He grinned. "You'll know my identity soon enough."

"Huh? Wait…" Before I could finish my sentence, he vanished. What does he mean that I will know it soon enough? Do I already know him? Ah… Too much to worry about… Too little time to worry about these things. And I think I'm about too...

The ground suddenly shook. What the…? It also started cracking. Between the cracks were… Stars? Okay, this is weird… Am I in space?

"_Corrupted space being restored. Eighty percent until full restoration." _Someone suddenly said out of nowhere. _"Ninety…. Complete." _The crack suddenly expanded and created other cracks that is going around the room. It eventually made the whole room break into tiny pieces. What the hell is going on here…?

"_Subject found…" _A girl said floating above me. She was wearing a white attire… I don't even need to explain it. It was the Integrated Data Thought Entity's clothing, let's just leave it at that. She was with two guys. _"Commence termination of organic life form." _They all charged at me. I couldn't move since there wasn't any surface behind me to move at, and it seems like I can't access Nagato's powers in a dream… Or can I?

Come on, frenzy mode, frenzy mode…! Ah damn, their almost here! Now's not the time to not respond! Come on! Suddenly…

"Kyon-kun! Wake up!" A opened my eyes and found myself in my room. I panting like crazy and I was drenched in sweat. What was that dream about…? No… that was a nightmare. If it wasn't for my sister waking me up, I could have been dead. "Kyon-kun, what's wrong? You were screaming and thrashing around like an angry dog was chasing you." She said worriedly. Oh it was worse than dogs, I can tell you that…

"It's nothing…" I lied. "Just a bad dream… By the way…" I noticed her clothes and felt my face going red. "…Where did you get those clothes?" She was wearing really short shorts and a terribly revealing shirt. Where did you get those? And why am I blushing? It's my sister!

"Oh, this… Haruhi – nee chan gave this to me. She said that it would make you happy, so I wore them to sleep with you."

That Haruhi… Giving my sister ideas that she's too young for.

"Wait, you slept next to me? With those clothes on?" I asked, feeling my face like it's going to explode.

"Yeah… I wasn't feeling good last night, so I crept up next to you… Is there something wrong with that?" She asked with a puppy face. Don't make that face with those clothes on!

"Well… Not really… But you see…" I got up and went towards her ear. "… You only wear those clothes when your next to someone you care for." I whispered.

"I do care for you, though, Kyon-kun!" She pouted.

"Well, that's not what I meant." This is going to take a while if I go around trying to not explicitly tell her directly. I went towards her ear again. "… It's like you're sleeping with someone… Let's see… Like a boyfriend…?" That's a subtle way to put it, right?

Silence… My sister didn't move, but her face was slowly turning red, no extremely red. "Kyaa~!" She screamed while covering her face. I figured she would have a reaction like that. "… I-I'm sorry! I-I'm g-going to change r-right away!" She ran out of my room. Well that matter is over with… She seriously needs to avoid Haruhi's idiotic advises and comments. For all I know, she could be the next moe girl that Haruhi is going to replace Ms. Asahina with. I sighed and hoped that that isn't the case. I wouldn't mind seeing my sister in a maid outfit, or a bunny… Gah! What am I thinking!

I slammed my pillow at my face, trying to avert my thoughts to something else. Anyway… What was that dream about? Are they slowly hacking into my dreams just to kill me? Dreams are supposed to be an area where you could just rest, not get yourself killed! Geez… I guess they don't care about privacy much. I sighed and took a quick shower. I rushed downstairs to eat my breakfast since it was already seven o'clock and it takes me at least thirty minutes to commute from here to my school.

My sister was eating cereal at the dining table. "Hey, don't bother dressing up for school. I wrote a note for your teachers already, and I'll get it to them afterschool." I told my sister. "Rest for today, got it?"

"Okay…" Her face was still a little red. Was it because of this morning? I sighed, grabbed my toasted bread which just jumped out, and headed out.

It was a thoughtless commute. I didn't really think of anything, or worry about anything at the moment… I don't know why though… It's just something doesn't feel right… I don't remember what happened yesterday… Damn! Now I have one less day…

I sighed… As soon as I reached the gates, I saw Haruhi's lethargic face. "What's wrong now…?"

"Nothing… It's just I was thinking of something…"

"About what? About the other day?" We started walking.

"… Yeah… I'm still wondering what that adult version of Mikuru-chan told me…" I would feel the same way… Being told that you are not a normal human isn't really one of the pleasant things to hear. "What did she mean by that…?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you that detail later… For now, can you set up a meeting for afterschool in the clubroom?" She looked surprised.

She touched my forehead. "Do you have a fever, Kyon?"

"I do not!" I removed her hand from my forehead. "I have something important to tell everyone."

"Alright." She smiled brightly. "I will!"

I remembered something. "Oh yeah, Haruhi."

"Yeah?"

"Can you make sure that Tsuruya-san isn't in the clubroom today? I don't want her involved in this…"

"Involved in what?" She asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Just try to keep her out. I'll tell you later."

"Okay… If you say so…"

"Thanks…" Haruhi went upstairs with me, but I went the other direction. I needed to do something.

I knocked.

"Ah, Kyon-kun. This is unexpected." Kimidori-san said greeting me. "Please come in." I stopped by the Student Council room to discuss something with the President. I wasn't really sure what it was either, though… But I felt like I needed to stop there. "Take a seat. The President will be here shortly."

"Where is he?" I asked while taking a seat down on the metal chair.

"He is collecting information from the Entity."

Wait, so he's…

"Yes… He is in the Integrated Data Thought Entity edifice."

"What the hell is he doing there? Don't tell me he turned sides!" I sounded mad. If he changed sides, I'm going to smack him into the other galaxy.

"No, no, no!" Kimidori-san repeatedly said. "He is currently undercover, collecting information that will be needed currently. For example, the status of Nagato-san's termination. He is still also trying to change their minds on executing her, but his efforts had no positive results…"

"So he is worried about her… And her I thought he was thoughtless person." I sighed.

"It is true…" Kimidori-san smiled, and then suddenly busted out a really bad sounding series of coughs. She collapsed to her knees.

"Kimidori-san!" I rushed to her, tipping over the chair I was sitting on. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She coughed again. "It's just the imperfections in my body are acting up." The last cough sounded like the others, which wasn't pleasant at all, but this one had blood in it. "… Oh dear…" She fainted.

"Kimidori-san!" I was going to carry her, but suddenly she started to glow.

"_Commencing data for recovery… Engaged in three… two… one…" _She started to float. This looks like scene straight out of a sci-fi movie… It was quite a sight. Suddenly… _"Data was not engaged successfully. Going into emergency mode… Hibernation…" _She gently floated down with her eyes closed.

"Kimidori-san…?" No response. I put my hand in front of her nose. She's not breathing. "Kimidori-san…!" I shook her. "Kimidori-san! Please wake up!" My words won't help! Man… Damn it! I was about to put my mouth into hers, just like they do to make someone recover from not breathing. Kimidori-san, please forgive me!

"What are you doing in this room?!" Someone shouted behind us, which almost gave me a heart attack. "That's indecent!" The President of the Student Council has returned.

"Ah! I'm glad you're back! Kimidori-san is not breathing! Do something!"

"Calm down, Kyon."

"… Huh?"

"She's going to be fine. She just went in hibernation mode."

"Hibernation mode? What's that?"

"It's a mode that we interfaces go in when our organic parts malfunction." Don't put human parts included in your machine terminology.

"So… She is just sleeping? Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Yes. She's going to be awake at the end of the day."

I thought it was hibernation mode, but that's fine… "I'm glad… Anyway, what happened in there?"

"Oh, Kimidori-san told you?" He started walking towards his desk. I carried Kimidori-san on my back. "Well, let me tell you that the case with Nagato Yuki isn't going well… I've been trying to change their mindset, but they are too dense and absorbed by their ill-will." He sighed. "Kyon…" The next thing he did surprised me. He was bowing. "… I'm sorry…" He raised his head, looking all melancholic. "I guess interfaces like us don't experience free will as much as you humans, so I didn't think of the other possibilities…" He raised his index finger towards the bridge of his glasses.

What he said just now suddenly made me feel depressed. I would feel the same way. If someone took all your freedom away and had the power to take away your existence in just a snap of finger, what would you do? Silence filled the room.

"… There's no need to apologize…" I reached for the door. "Excuse me…" I opened the door, then came up with something. "One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Come to the Literature or the SOS Brigade room later. I have something to tell you."

"… Alright… I will."

I smiled and bowed my head quickly. "Excuse me…" I closed the door with him looking outside the window. I didn't know that interfaces like him will ever feel sad, but apparently, they do. Nagato once said that emotions were an unnecessary object to have. She has a point, but I feel sorry for them. Not being able to think on their own, not being able to feel anything is a pretty sad thing. They might not usually show it, but I am sure that they are very scared and sad. But who am I to judge?

I continued walking towards the infirmary and dropped off Kimidori-san. Now that I look at her face closely, she does not look bad… No, actually, she looks pretty damn cute. I couldn't have minded to put my lips on hers… What am I saying!? I got frustrated and stomped my way out the door.

… I'm late…

Once I opened the door, I found our teacher looking frustrated that I disrupted his class.

"And what excuse do you have young man?" he took off his glasses.

"Ah, well, I passed by Ms. Emiri Kimidori this morning, and she didn't look so well. Unexpectedly, she fainted and I took her to the infirmary."

The whole class was silent, some of the girls looked worried, and some of the guys gave me glares. What did I do?

"… I see… That's very gentlemanly of you. But do inform us next time." How exactly?

"I will." He nodded and continued with the lesson. I made my way to the window seat, which is where I still sit in all these years…

"Did Kimidori-san actually faint?" Haruhi whispered behind me.

"Yes." I whispered back. "You could check the infirmary if you want."

"… I see…"

"See what?"

"Nothing… Look forward. The teacher is looking at you."

I looked forward. "Is there something you would want to share to the class?"

"Ah, no. Sorry." I stood up and bowed. Man… What a morning.

Lunch came and a mob of girls and guys quickly went over to my desk. The girls were looking all worried and asking "Is Kimidori-san alright?" while the guys were glaring at me and saying, "you better not have done anything to our beloved Emiri Kimidori, or we'll kill you!" I didn't realize that there was also an Emiri Kimidori fan club in this school. Or rather, I didn't even believe of it existing. I'm saying the same thing, aren't I? I can't help but let out a sigh.

I found a quiet spot in the class room to enjoy my meal. Taniguchi and Kunikida, unfortunately, saw me and sat at the table.

"I can't believe how lucky you are, Kyon… What magic spells do you use?" Taniguchi said.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked.

"What I mean is that you have all these girls surrounding you inside your weird club. For example, I heard that you're going out with Asakura." Definitely not true. "You have Suzumiya and Asahina-sempai with you all the time…" I see what you mean now. "The incident this morning." That was made up, well partly. "… And I heard that you are also seeing another girl… Nagato Yuki was it?"

I dropped my chopsticks. It's not that I am shocked that he would hear such a comment, but it frustrates me how he doesn't know her. "Where did you hear that?"

"What do you mean, Kyon? It's been going around for at least two days now."

"We didn't even have school yesterday, or the day before… How could that rumor even existed?"

"I think Asakura-san might have started it." Kunikida brought up. "Maybe it was meant as a joke." Thanks Asakura… Now I see why the guys were all up at me this morning. Nice one, Asakura… I'll get you for that.

"Joke, or not…" Taniguchi suddenly said. "He is one lucky guy." I'll take that as a compliment.

I sighed and exited out the room, leaving the two idiots talking about girl problems. Seriously… Is it that necessary to get with someone? Knowing Taniguchi, he will stop at nothing to get someone that is in his rankings.

I stated to walk around, maybe to settle my stomach. No actually, don't think about it. I found myself walking towards the tree that Haruhi is usually lying down. I didn't find her there, but I just stared at it for some reason. It gives me a nostalgic feel about the school festival two years ago… Besides seeing Ms. Asahina in a maid costume among her girl classmates, even though I don't admit it, I enjoyed Haruhi's performance with the ENOZ band. Nagato looked like she was also having fun as she was just sliding through those chords.

I decided to lie under it. No wonder Haruhi likes this spot. The grass was almost as soft as the most comfortable couch… The shade of it also helped keep the sun away from my sun, even though it was already overcast. It was relaxing… Despite the relaxation I was feeling, I was getting worried about Nagato… What was she feeling when she got taken away? Was that why she was looking worried? Is she lonely as she's just waiting for the day I come and rescue her… I don't know…

"I didn't expect you to be here…" Said a girl's voice. I turned my head to see who it was.

"Oh, Tsuruya-san. Hello there." Her deep green hair waved in the air. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing… I just hang out here at times…" She said smiling energetically. "Can I sit next to you?"

I moved over. "Sure." She sat down next to me, shoulder to shoulder. I guess I don't mind that…

"Hopefully Haru-nyan doesn't get jealous over this." She said, giggling.

Huh?

"Nothing…" She looked up. "Everyone seems happy… and I'm happy about that." She turned her face me, tilting her head slightly. "… But for some reason, you don't seem very happy."

She's as sharp as usual… "Ah… Well… You see…"

"I know… You're worried about Nagato-san."

Eh…? I turned to her violently. "You know about Nagato, Tsuruya-san?"

"Somewhat.. I vaguely remember her…" She looked down, recalling how she remembers Nagato. "She was a silent book girl, always sitting by the window side… Almost as she is observing others… Being sad…" She smiled. "Or at least, that's how I viewed her in the beginning…"

"It's true… Nagato was like that…" I replied.

"… But as time passed by, she seemed to lighten up, like she participates a lot more…" She showed her fang this time. "I was very happy when I saw her like that. But…" She frowned. "… For some reason, she just disappeared. No one mentions her name anymore… I thought she was just taking a sick leave, but it's as if she never existed…"

I changed my mind… Maybe I should invite her to the meeting… "Hey, Tsuruya-san…"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind coming to the clubroom afterschool? I have something to tell you and everyone else."

"Sure. What is it about?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay…"

"Thanks." I looked at my watch and it was about time to get back in. "Let's go, Tsuruya-san. It's almost time for class."

"Okay!" She said cheerily. After that, I sighed in relief that she remembers Nagato. I don't know why, but I always feel like my mind is clear when someone remembers her since she disappeared.

Class resumed and it went quick. Nothing in particular really happened, turning our afternoons boring at the time. It wasn't long until the classes were done, and it was time to go to our club rooms.

"Ah, sorry, Tsuruya-san!" Haruhi said while on the door. Tsuruya-san was outside. "There's a private meeting between all the official clubroom members today, so you can't come in." That's your excuse?

"Hey Haruhi!" I called her.

"Oh, Kyon, there you are. Do you mind explaining to her what we're doing in the clubroom?"

"Ah… Sorry. That's just it. I forgot to tell you that I told Tsuruya-san to come."

Haruhi looked at me like I've done something major. "Make up your mind, Kyon! I tried my best just to fulfill your request and now you're cancelling it?" Sorry! Humans make mistakes you know. Haruhi started to stomp her way back in.

"Sorry about that…" I said to Tsuruya-san.

"It's fine. So what's this about?"

"I'll tell you once we get inside." I let her go first and closed the door behind me. Koizumi was sitting, looking serious in his seat. Asakura was helping Haruhi do something. Ms. Asahina was brewing her tea. And… The President of the Student Council isn't here yet…

"So Kyon…" Haruhi said while sitting on the computer seat. "… What's this all about?"

"Wait, just a sec. There's another person coming in." I said, while leaning against the door.

"Who? Is it a new brigade member?" Her face suddenly filled itself with excitement.

"Well… Not exactly…" Someone knocked. "Ah, I think he's here." I turned around and opened the door.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Papers were needed to be finished." The President of the Student Council said.

Haruhi suddenly stood up. "What is he doing here?!" I remembered that she was still mad at him for what he almost did to this clubroom a year ago… I should have told her. "You're not making him close our clubroom, are you Kyon?"

"Calm down Haruhi. That's not what he is here for. He needs to be here for everything I have to say."

"… Okay…" She sat down. "But, the second I hear something about the club being planned to be closed, I will give you the death penalty and make you run the track ten laps a day for a week! You got that, Kyon?"

"I got it…" I turned to the President (SC). "Sorry about that… Take a seat anywhere. You too, Tsuruya-san."

"It's fine…" He walked towards Asakura and looked at her intently. I wonder why… Tsuruya-san grabbed a seat next to Ms. Asahina.

"So, Kyon, is there anyone else?" Haruhi asked.

"No, that's about it…" I took a seat. "Okay, the reason I asked Haruhi to set up a meeting is because I have something important to tell you." I took a breath, starting with my opening statement. "Everyone here knows about Nagato, besides maybe Ms. Asahina, am I right?"

Everyone nodded. "Um… I do, remember Nagato-san… I just didn't bring it up because I didn't think everyone did…" Ms. Asahina brought up. "… since no one is talking about her…"

"That's the very reason why we're all here, Ms. Asahina." I told her.

"Eh?"

I turned to everyone. "Nagato, Yuki… She was a very interesting girl, I thought… And I thought she was crazy since she brought up all this alien stuff two years ago… But something changed that made me trust her more than anyone…" Haruhi flinched a little. "… It's that she saved my life several times. I think you recall one of those times, right Asakura, Koizumi, and Ms. Asahina?"

They nodded.

"… But I'm not the only one that cares for her. You all do, don't you? She has helped everyone in here, at least once!" I shouted. Wow, I sound like a preacher that's announcing that I will be their savior… "And as her friend, don't you think we should pay her back?" I stood up. "Don't you think that we should just stay here and let a friend go in trouble?"

"No!" Koizumi enthusiastically said. Didn't expect that from you.

"Then I am here to ask all of you for assistance and company to save Nagato." I said boldly. "Our friend that is accused of something that is not even right and is being punished for it. Will you help me through it?"

After my short speech, which felt endless, there was silence… No one seemed to move from their seats. They were all staring at me like I'm some kind of statue. Suddenly…

"Don't you think that's obvious, Kyon?" Haruhi brought up. "If a brigade member is in trouble, I will crush anyone in my way just to save them!" Haruhi stood up. "I will help you, John!" she said proudly.

"I agree." Koizumi stood up. "Nagato-san is an important figure to this organization, and an important friend. I have the obligation to assist her with all my might."

"I guess, I will assist, too." Asakura stood up. "My abilities aren't to their fullest right now, but I'll try my best." Whoa! Didn't expect you to stand up.

"I-I'll help too!" Ms. Asahina shouted. The first time I've seen such determination in her eyes. Lastly the President (SC) stood up.

"Thank you everyone…" I bowed. I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"Okay, so John. What's the plan?" Haruhi brought up.

"I prefer you call me Kyon. And as for the plan…" Crap, I didn't think of that…

"You don't have one, do you…?" Haruhi said, looking at me slyly. Mind reader… "How do you expect the SOS Brigade to go to this rescue mission without a plan?"

"Ah… sorry… I got carried away that I forgot about that…"

She sighed.

"We'll take care of that." Said the President (SC). "I will inform you of everything later."

"Okay then!" Haruhi enthusiastically said, but then her face turned awkwardly gloomy. "But… Kyon…"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"What do you need me for? What can I do to help you? I'm just a girl, not some kind of omnipotent figure that has powers or anything…" She sounded melancholic. "And, what can all of the people in here do…?"

"Haruhi…" I said sighing. I turned to Koizumi and nodded towards him.

"Ms. Suzumiya, I think it's time we tell you about what you are…" Koizumi calmly said.

"Eh?"


	5. Chapter 4

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Chapter 4**

"…or rather what we think you are to say the least…" He sat down, and everyone followed. "Ms. Asakura, Ms. Asahina, and Mr. President, can you join me? You, too, Kyon." I walked towards them. "Where should I start…?" Koizumi put his hand on his chin. "From what I have been informed, Kyon has attempted to tell you my identity."

"Yeah? What about it and where did you hear about it?"

"The details don't matter for the moment…" He sounded serious. "But what he said about me was true. I am an Esper." I saw Haruhi's jaw slightly drop a single millimeter. "If you do not believe me, that is fine, but hear me out…" He took a deep breath. "Ms. Suzumiya, you are not a regular human being. In my organization, and in my opinion and experience, you have done several things that you might not believe you did yourself. Let see… Do you remember your dream about the city going gray and Kyon was with you?"

I saw her blush and quickly turned away. "H-how did you hear about that? I never told anyone!"

"That is just it… That wasn't a dream." He put his hands together placing his chin on them.

"Huh?"

"That was your doing, Ms. Suzumiya. You see, what we believe that you are the creator of this world since the past five years. We believed that world that we are in right now, was created by you five years ago… For us, you are a goddess, no… _the _goddess that created everything." He leaned back to his chair. Haruhi was looking dumbfounded. "But that is just our theory. There are other theories that you might want to hear. Ms Asakura? Mr. President?"

Haruhi was sitting in silence. "Yes…" Asakura said. "Ms. Suzumiya, as you might expect, I am neither an Esper nor a Time Traveler. I am an alien…" She raised her palm up and there came up a colorful dust cloud, almost like the thing with Nagato and her glasses. "This is a proof of it…" The closed her hand. That wasn't much proof, but since she says that she doesn't have much power with her, I guess that's okay… "Our species is specified as Humanoid Interfaces instead of aliens. In fact, we used to call humans aliens, too... That was until…" She turned and faced Haruhi. "… We discovered you, Ms. Suzumiya."

"You see, four hundred years ago, no actually, five years ago from your perspective, there was a large explosion of data that even reached distant galaxies. When my entity investigated what the cause was, they found you, Ms. Suzumiya…" The President continued. "Ms. Nagato contains most of the data needed to be explained, but for now, the information that I gave you will suffice…" In truth, I'm still confused about what Nagato was talking about their Entity and how they create data, but I guess that explanation will do. The last one to explain is…

"Stop right there…" Haruhi said while standing up. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what's going on right now… This is a bit too much for me…" She grabbed her bag. "I'm going home…" She dashed to the door.

Wait what? I thought she was going to be more excited to hear all of these, and she was, but is she going to back out on everything she wanted to find? "Haruhi! Wait!" She slammed the door. "… What just happened?"

"It seems that Ms. Suzumiya is confused by everything right now…" Koizumi brought up. "She may act as she wants everything that is to happen right now, but learning her true identity might be a little too much for her… Or at least, that's what she acted like…"

"Kyon…" Asakura said. "Check up on her…" You don't need to tell me.

I rushed out the door. "Haruhi!" I looked both ways.

"I'm right here…" said a melancholic voice behind me. Haruhi was standing next to the door, looking down. I closed the door slowly. "… What is going on…? I do not understand… I wanted everything to turn out like this, but why now…? And why is it like this?" There was a subtle shine going down her cheek. Is she… crying? Is Haruhi really crying?

"Hey, Haruhi…" I said.

"Come with me…" I was expecting her to drag me, but she just gestured her hand. Man, she must be really melancholic right now… I came as she requested, and we lead ourselves to the rooftop right across our clubroom. "Kyon…"

"Yeah…?"

"What do you think about me?"

"That came out of nowhere!"

"Just answer!"

It's that question again… Geez… I never thought I would come across that question again… I don't know how to answer that question… I can't say she's just an ordinary person to me, because that contradicts what everyone just said. I can't also say she's the most important because that would sound downright wrong, for me and her… Wait… What did Koizumi said? _"You were chosen by Ms. Suzumiya." _After all these years, I still don't get what he means… What does he mean chosen? He doesn't mean… as a lover now, does he? Ah whatever… I'm stalling here… But I can't really answer that question straight!

"You know Haruhi…" Before I could say my sentence, she rushed to my face, no to be more specific, to my lip, touching it with hers. Wait did she just kiss me…? She pulled away. "What was that for…?"

"You didn't like it?"

Dangerous question! "I'm not saying that…" I could have sworn I heard cheering and giggling from the clubroom.

"If what Koizumi-kun was talking about was true, about the dream and all… I'm just returning the favor…" She remembered that..? She looked up and sighed. "Everything is happening so quickly…!" Yeah, you think? You just kissed me right off the bat! "Well anyway, forget what just happened… Let's go back." Easy for you to say…

She turned around. "Wait Haruhi…" I grabbed her arm. "I have something to say…" I do?

"Okay…?" She turned back around.

"Listen, if you don't want to go, that's fine. It was my fault for asking you right on the spot. It was also my fault that you got upset or confused…" I grabbed her shoulders. "But if you do come, I will protect you with all my might. I promise that! So don't worry…"

"Oh, I wasn't worrying."

"Huh? Wait what?

"I was just simply excited! Why would I be worried?" Wait… Huh?

"… So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You were all… You were… Ah you know what? Forget it…" Again, discussing matters like this with her is pointless.

"Hm…? Ah whatever! Let's go save Yuki!" She shouted cheerily. Acting all melancholy earlier, and then kissing me, and look at her now. Well, that's Haruhi for you. What else would a person expect? "…That feeling was nice, though…" She whispered.

"I heard that."

She turned red. "I-Idiot!" She stomped away. Who's the idiot here? I let out a sigh. Ah whatever… I'm glad that she wants to save Nagato, even though she doesn't remember.

We went back to the clubroom and everyone stood up. It seems that they were just waiting for us to come back for them to leave. Haruhi went first and jogged outside the school. Asakura followed with Ms. Asahina and Tsuruya-san.

"I will contact you tonight." The President (SC) said and walked away. Koizumi walked with me to the infirmary.

"We all saw what Ms. Suzumiya and you did."

I figured… "Yeah? What about it?"

"'What about it?' That is a big step for you Kyon. Don't you think it is quite an accomplishment?"

"What's so accomplishing about it?" Don't get me wrong. For every teen age guy, like me, kissing a girl feels like heaven. But I don't see anything else that has to be accomplished besides that.

"Ah…" He chuckled. "I see…"

"See what? You're creeping me out again."

"Oh nothing. It's just I see why Ms. Suzumiya toys with you a lot." I'll take that as a compliment… We stopped by the infirmary and I saw Kimidori-san lying there peacefully. I asked the nurse if I can take her to her house. After she giggled for an anonymous reason, she agreed and I picked her up on my back.

Koizumi's phone rang. "Ah hello? Arakawa-san, how are you?" He turned around. "I'm fine thank you. Yes… Please pick us up at the front of the school. I appreciate it." He hung up.

"Arakawa-san's picking us up?" I asked.

"Yes. I informed him that I needed I ride for you and Ms. Kimidori."

"Ah, thanks." I bowed my head slightly, and then walked with him downstairs.

"I believe the term 'playboy' is applied to this situation." He quietly said.

"What did you just say?" I glared at him.

"Just joking!" He laughed. Geez… Is it just me, or is he getting more like Haruhi by the minute? After that comment, we walked silently. We reached the gate and Arakawa-san was standing, patiently waiting for us in front of his Taxi.

"Good afternoon." He greeted. "Where is our destination?"

"At Ms. Kimidori's apartment, please." Koizumi replied.

"Right away."

"I'm sorry for the bother." I said, apologizing. He's been seriously been busy by just taking us around everywhere.

"Oh, it is not a bother. It's my pleasure to take people to their places." We all got in the car, and sat quietly. I rested Kimidori-san's head on my shoulder, while she was quietly and peacefully breathing. Out of every interface that I have faced right now, besides Nagato, she seems to be the most contained and the most human-like. Maybe she learned from Nagato and Asakura, without Asakura's killing intent and all. We reached the apartment in a few minutes.

"Arakawa-san, can you wait a little? I'm just going to drop her off." I asked and he nodded and smiled. "Koizumi, come with me."

"Ah, sure." He exited the vehicle.

We reached the door. Let's see… I was about to type #708, but I forgot that Nagato isn't here… Oh yeah. I dialed #505.

Ring… Ring… "Hello?" A girl's voice called.

"Asakura, it's me." I said.

"Ah, Kyon. I'll bring you up." The door opened. The manager saw me, again, with Kimidori-san on my back. He turned around. I heard a bit of a whistle coming from him, though. What is this guy thinking…? We used the elevator to go up.

"…Huh?" The sleeping beauty sleepily said on my back. "Ah! Kyon-kun!" She pushed slightly on my back. Ow… That hurts… "Why… Why am I on your back?"

"Oh, you fainted this morning and didn't wake up until now. The infirmary was about to close, and they didn't know who to contact so I just took you home."

"I-I see… Thank you. You can put me down now…" She said shyly. She _is _like a normal human girl, well at least from what I think. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Ms. Asakura's room." Koizumi replied, smiling. "We intended to drop you there since we don't have access to the keys of your room."

"Ah, I see…" The door opened and we walked five doors to our right. Kimidori-san bowed. "Thank you, Kyon-kun."

"Oh, it's fine. This is small compared to all the things you helped me with recently."

She smiled gently, and then Asakura opened the door. "Ah, Kyon, Koizumi-kun. How are you?"

"We're fine, thank you, Ms. Asakura." Koizumi replied with his usual expression. "You?"

"Quite well. I've been recovering most of my abilities in a fast rate." She replied back, smiling. These two should hang out more often. They almost have identical expressions, if not close.

Kimidori-san made her way to the door, and then smiled gently facing us. "I hope we see each other soon." Both girls bowed while closing the door.

"Yeah." I said. The door fully closed, hearing locks and bolts from it, and then Koizumi and I made our way down the building. I have something in my mind… "Say, Koizumi…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think this could work?"

"What could work?" He tilted his head.

"I mean, do you think we can achieve in saving Nagato? We're just a few characters and the data whatever entity is like, who-knows-how much…?" I said, sounding depressed. I can't believe I'm just thinking about this…

"Well…" He started. "… That is up to you… I, myself, is probably powerless against the Integrated Data Thought Entity. My fight with you was a proof of that. But, if you and Ms. Suzumiya are together this whole journey, I'm sure that everything will go as we want, or at least, that's my theory anyway…" He sighed. "… I am also a bit worried… Not for me, but for you…" We entered the elevator, pressing the bottom floor.

"What's there to worry about me?"

"You are chosen by Ms. Suzumiya, and yet you don't show that you are showing her the same affection."

"She doesn't show it either. And what does this have to do with the situation?"

"It doesn't really. It's just a slip of tongue… Well, I hope we get through this…"

I looked forward. "I'll make sure of that." I said calmly, but proudly. It's not many times that I find myself sounding like a hero. It sure is nice living your childhood dreams for once, isn't it?

Koizumi smiled in response, as usual, and we exited the building. Arakawa-san was standing, waiting for us patiently.

Suddenly my phone rang. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Ah, Kyon. Is this you?" Said a male's voice. Most likely it's the President of the Student Council's voice.

"Yes, this him. What's up?"

"I'm presuming that you are dropping off Kimidori-san, am I right?"

How did he know? "Yeah? I'm exiting their apartment right now."

"Okay, tonight, at approximately eight o'clock, make sure to be there at the same place. I will be explaining our breakthroughs and routes."

I sighed in relief. "Ah, thanks… uh…" I don't know his name… He never gave me and I never asked, so I guess that answers it.

"Mr. President will be fine." I don't really like calling someone like that every time, but that's fine I guess. "Make sure to arrive at exactly that time, if not earlier. Preparations are needed to be performed."

"Alright… I'll make sure I'll be here."

"Please tell the person next to you as well."

I looked at Koizumi. "Got it. I'll see you tonight." In, a click of a button, our conversation ended. I sighed in a relief that things are moving forward. Now to get things ready…

"The President I presume." Koizumi said, opening his door. I went over to the other side.

"Yeah… He said to meet her at exactly eight. He has something to tell us."

"I see… Then would you like a ride?"

"Yeah…" It would be too much of a hassle to walk. Ah, damn… I forgot my bike. I'll pick it up later…

Arakawa-san started driving towards my house. It was silent all the way to my house. It was as if we were in a meditating center where we weren't allowed to talk or made the slightest movements. Actually, that's actually what it felt like. Koizumi was staring out the window, emotionless, with his hand on his chin. It looked like he was pondering about something. I'm not surprised. I'm sure that he's just worried about his so called goddess. Maybe I should be, too. Actually, I should be thinking about everyone's safety, now that I've brought them in this mess… I sighed and in a few moments we reached my house.

"We will pick you up at seven-fifteen. Please be ready." Koizumi said, waving. The door automatically closed and I made my way into the gate. My sister was waiting for me in by the door.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" I told her.

"Sorry… I was just waiting for you…" That's unusual. I remembered that I don't have anyone to stay with her when I'm gone… Or maybe I'm not going to return at all… Ah… There are other things to be worried about. Maybe Tsuruya-san will watch her for me.

"Go inside and lay down." I patted her head. "Say, your brother is going on a field trip that might take a while, so I will call your Tsuruya-nee san to come here." Her face became a little gloomy. "Hey don't worry… I'll be right back, and I'll find Shami for you on the way. Just behave, okay?"

"… Okay…" She replied glumly.

"Come on. Let's go." I opened the door, and we quietly went inside. I guided her to her room, and she closed the door. I swore I heard a little tiny sob when she closed it. I feel miserable just hearing her like that…

I went upstairs, only listening to my footsteps, and went into my room. I must be either bored, or worried to be talking about details like this… Well I am worried. I didn't actually need anything. With one hour to spare I laid my head down on my pillow. I didn't actually think that I would fall asleep, but I did. In that short nap, I had another dream…

The person who was standing in front of me was turned around with her lavender hair waving around. The atmosphere was peaceful, almost like in a green field.

"Nagato." I started. There was no response except that she slowly turned around.

Silence.

"What's up? You want to talk about something?"

Still no response.

"Is something wrong, Nagato?"

"… Don't come for me…" She said, breaking the silence. She sounded almost melancholic, which was very weird. Wait, what did she just say…?

"Huh?"

"Do not come for me." She repeated. What does she mean by that? I tried to reach her, but I suddenly woke up. An hour already passed.

"Kyon-kun!" My little sister shouted. "Your friend is outside!"

"Ah, tell him I'll be right there!" Koizumi is exactly on time. I shouldn't have expected more. I got out the bed, and I noticed the bookmark sitting on top of the table where my alarm clock is. I picked it up. It's better for me not to forget this. I rushed downstairs.

"Wait, for Tsuruya-nee san, okay?" I told my sister.

"Okay…" And with that, I went for the door, and silently closed it.

"Hello there." Koizumi gestured a wave, almost like a salute. "It doesn't seem like you needed much.

Yeah, really. Thanks Captain Obvious. "Yeah. I don't need much. Let's go."

Arakawa-san was, again, the driver, but he had a co-driver.

"Ah, Mori-san. Hello." I greeted. With her hair down, she bowed and greeted back. In my opinion, she looks better like that, but who am I to say that? We got in the car.

I was contemplating on something… The words _"Don't come for me" _echoed in my head. What did Nagato mean by that? Has she lost hope?

"Is something the matter?" Koizumi started while noticing my gloomy looking face.

"Oh, you noticed huh?" I sighed. "It's nothing much really… I'm just thinking about something."

"If it is about this trip, I have already expressed my opinion on it." Yeah, I don't really need your opinion to begin with. You just need to sit there and be quiet for now, Mr. Assistant Brigade Leader. "… or is it about Ms. Nagato?" That hit it.

"… How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face." Sharp… "But considering that factor, we have three whole days to save her, so I won't worry about it much." I already pondered about that fact, but I don't have any confidence in it. "I'm just saying that there isn't much to worry about." My ass… I have everything in this matter to worry about. You, Haruhi, Ms. Asahina, and Nagato, I have to worry about everyone's safety. Great, now I'm really sounding like a stereo typical hero wanna-be here… There's no way I could just do that now that I think of it…

"_Common logic disagrees with the odds!" _The words of the President echoed in my head. Maybe he was right… And to think I was the one who provoked him to go and help us… And I thought I would be more calmer than now…

"_No, Kyon!"_ I shouted in my thoughts. _"Are you really going to throw away everything you have worked for just to save your friend who you promised to save? I thought you were better than this." _Yeah well, no… _"Ha! Well, I'm going to say this to you once and only once. You're an inconsistent, irresponsible bastard. You're going to let a person die that has been helping you all these years? Bah! Maybe you're just really a low life scum bag." _Shut up! I get it! To be tutored by someone nonexistent is really an embarrassing thought. Or maybe, that was just me… In any case, whoever said that is right… I got to keep my head straight no matter what. Keep moving forward! That's all I need to do…

We arrived in front of the apartment. The President (SC) was waiting for us, along with Kimidori-san.

"You are just in time." The President greeted. "Follow me." We approached the door and dialed a number that I followed: #708. I was thinking why they were pressing those buttons, and then the door opened. I didn't bother asking how it happened or why. I just went in.

In a few moments, we reached the door of Nagato's abandoned apartment room.

"How are you going to open it?" I asked.

"Do you have the book mark with you?" Kimidori-san asked. I nodded and took it out. She pointed at the knob, suggesting that I put the bookmark there, and then both objects suddenly glowed. A few clicks and the door opened. Sweet…

We entered the room and took our shoes off. I notice there were a couple of blue poster papers, almost like a construction planning board, or whatever it's called.

"What are these for?" Koizumi asked.

"I will show you later. For now, let us wait for the others." Okay then…

We sat in silence, waiting for Haruhi and the other members of the gang to call up. It gave me time to think about what we might do. For example, maybe the President has something that can shoot the enemies down right on the spot, like a homing laser or something. Or maybe _(bleep)_ saber. I don't know. But that would be so cool.

Ring… Ring… The phone rang. Kimidori-san stood up and went for the phone. "Hello? Ah, Mori-san. Oh, Ms. Suzumiya and the others are waiting already? Okay, I'll bring you in." I heard a small beep that lasted for five seconds. Probably the noise that it makes when it sends a signal or something. "Sending that signal is a bit sluggish compared to ours, isn't it President?" The President nodded. A bit? I think it would be a million times faster, literally.

In a few minutes later…

_Knock, Knock…_

"Coming!" Kimidori-san, almost tip toeing, went and opened the door. "Please come in." The people that came in included Haruhi, Ms. Asahina, Tsuruya-san, and Mori-san. Wait… Mori-san?

"Hey, Koizumi…" I said while turning to him.

"Hm?"

"Why is Mori-san here? I wasn't expecting her."

"Oh, I informed the Organization about the situation and they suggested her to come." I see. Unlike our previous meetings of wearing a maid outfit and a police-woman uniform, she was wearing a butler suit, which shows her figurine even more… What am I looking at? I've been noticing myself looking at women ever since my sister wore those clothes that Haruhi gave her… Haruhi was wearing a yellow T-shirt saying, "Out of the Way!" Tsuruya-san was wearing her sailor uniform. Lastly, Ms. Asahina was wearing a simple, yet elegant dress with a cute hat to accompany it.

"I see that everyone is here." The President stood up. "Let's get things started. Everyone, please take a seat." They followed. The President went and got the blueprint like posters from the corner of the empty room. "This is a lay out of the whole Integrated Data Thought Entity edifice, or at least the main parts of it." He unrolled the sheet and it was larger than we thought it would be, and more dynamic. With the lights turned off, it revealed a huge 3-D line scale of a huge space ship. So, this is what it looks like. I'm not going into details. It's too complicated to explain, and I'll bore you of it. He set the whole thing down on the floor. Haruhi's eyes were gleaming with excitement…

"This is where we are starting." He pointed at the large part of the back of the space ship. It zoomed in and went into the inside details. It looked like a huge empty garage of jets. "This is where they embark all vehicles that is used for far galaxies." So, it is the garage. "Assuming that the Entity is already anticipating our plans, the first batch of enemies will be waiting there." Damn… So early. He looked at Kimidori-san.

"I will be the one taking care of those, so don't worry." She calmly said. Well, I can't be surprised. Even an innocent looking girl like her can kick ass, right?

"… And then we will take the path in the middle, which is the main hall." He zoomed in into an empty looking hall with lights going on each side. "We have to assume the worst, which means that they are most likely traps in the area." Most likely, you are right. "There's no way of knowing of where they are. To be honest, even I don't know where they are set. Or do I have the knowledge of being set. I usually take the direct route to the main lobby… Anyway, let us move on. The hall is one-mile long, which will take us six minutes the least to get to the end." He put the holographic image of the ship with its top facing us. He pointed at the end of the corridor. "There is an elevator here. It is completely for emergency purposes, so no one can get in nor out once someone's in it. From there we go up." He again put the image horizontally, but he lowered it down so we could see the higher level. "There are three main security branches that we have to get through." He pointed at the first room, which was huge. You could fit a whole American Football field in there. "First one is of course the weakest ones. They say the 'disposables.' I know it is cruel, but that is how they are called. I will be the one taking care of those." He sighed. What now? "This is where the problem starts." He pointed at the second room, which was only a size of two classrooms. "This area is where the humanoid interfaces in higher levels come in." He pointed at me. "They can almost par with the data manipulation abilities of Nagato Yuki and you currently."

"Wait, me?"

"Yes. Nagato Yuki has given you an identical data formation of herself and passed it to you." That sounds a bit embarrassing, or maybe that's just me. "Anyway, everyone must be careful in this area… Once, you get pass the second room, you will encounter a bridge." He pointed at the next area. That's the hall where Asakura and I walked through. I didn't see any passage way when I went there, though. Maybe it was camouflaged or something along those lines. "You must take the route to your right to reach the central system."

"Wait… If I remember correctly, we needed something to open that door." I recalled. Asakura invoked some type of data incantation to access it.

"And that something will be your bookmark." He pointed out. So this bookmark is like a universal key, huh? That makes things convenient. "Suzumiya Haruhi…" He turned to Haruhi.

"Yeah?" Haruhi was still staring at the hologram like a little kid that received her first toy and thought it was the greatest thing. I pinched her cheek. "Oi! What are you doing, idiot?" She slapped my hand."

"Just checking if you're awake. Now listen what he has to say."

"I know that. I'm not a kid Kyon." Well, you're acting like one. She turned to the President (SC). "What is it?" she said indifferently.

"I must advice you to stay with Kyon the whole time. You have not been aware of your abilities and-."

"Aware-shmare! I don't care!" Haruhi shouted.

"…Eh?" The President looked as if he just saw a black hole coming close. As for me I wasn't very surprised.

"As long as we save Yuki, I think her name was, I have nothing to lose! And besides, it sounds fun!" You're really looking for fun in a time like this? Well, I guess I can't blame her. She's been looking for an adventure ever since first year began and now it is in her grasp. Also, for some odd reason, her saying that made me more calm than I was. The President sighed and grinned.

"Do as you will…" He stood up. At the same time, the lights were turned off and the hologram was also turned off.

"I'll get tea for everyone." Kimidori-san stood up and went to the kitchen.

"I- I'll go, too." Ms. Asahina stood up and cutely followed Kimidori-san with her face looking slightly confused of what's going on. I guess she had to get fresh air that doesn't involve with any complicated things like this. Kimidori-san turned around and smiled as approval of coming. I know it's not the time to think about this, but maybe Ms Asahina should ask Kimidori-san of all her question of being a maid. Of course, it's not that she's going to use them. I just want to see it.

The President slowly sat down on a chair that came out of nowhere. He looked like an elementary school teacher that was teaching the kids how to behave properly in school, and we were those kids… Wait a minute. Why do you get the chair?

"Any questions?" He asked, crossing his legs and arms and leaning back. No one seemed interested to raise their hand. I raised mine, hesitantly for some reason. "Yes, Kyon?"

"Yeah… About this whole thing… How accurate do you think this will succeed?" I asked, knowing that I would regret the answer.

"I can't believe you are curious. Anyway, it is probably around thirty percent that we are going to succeed." Damn… That's not much… "But…" He started. "It is you that said that we have to stand against the odds, am I right?" Damn my noisy tongue. But I guess you're right…

I chuckled a bit, revealing a grin. "That's humans for you. You just can't get rid of us. We keep coming."

"I guess so." We both laughed. Haruhi did, too, but no one else seems to be enjoying the moment.

"Here's the tea." Kimidori-san said walking in. Of course I know she heard the whole thing. The kitchen is right there. "Ms. Asahina helped me brew it. She has a vast knowledge of tea. I quite enjoyed making it." She said while handing out each cup to each of us.

"I hope we brewed it well." Ms. Asahina said following Kimidori-san with a pot of hot tea. You needn't worry, Ms. Asahina. Combined with Kimidori-san's hands, your tea will pass the heavens!

We enjoyed a quiet drinking of tea. After I finished mine, I was refreshed, but yet, I felt something stagnant inside me.… Probably just my empty stomach complaining. I ignored it and handed it to Ms. Asahina for a refill. I can't get enough of her tea… Probably even when I die.

Silence sat in the room. It reminds me of Nagato's usual self. Man… Now I'm feeling teary… Great…

"Now that we have enjoyed a cup of tea, some of us more, we must proceed to more preparations." The President stood up. "Come this way." We all stood up and followed him into Nagato's former room. When I got a peek inside, there were four futons lying down. Two of them were blue and the other two were pink.

"What's this about?" I turned to the President.

"This is how you will be sent over to the Entity edifice."

"You mean… By sleeping in these?" I asked being surprised.

"Not exactly sleeping. These futons will act as temporary chambers that will transport you to the Entity grounds. A teleporting machine for easy terms." That's easy enough to understand.

"Wait, why are there only four…? Actually never mind." I don't exactly want Tsuruya-san and Ms. Asahina to come with us. Aside from Ms. Asahina from being a time-traveler, she doesn't have any fighting abilities, unless I don't know about it. I don't even think she carries any type of futuristic weapons.

"Hm… I see what's going on…" Tsuruya-san brought up. "Well, I wish everyone luck." She bowed with a small smile on her face. She suddenly tapped my shoulder. "You better not screw up, Kyon." She said to me, almost glaring but her voice sounded like she was joking. Either way, whatever it meant I'm going to take that seriously.

"Don't worry…" She let go. "Oh yeah, Tsuruya-san. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can you take care of my sister while I'm gone? Also, don't mention anything about this to her. I already told her that I'm only going on a class field trip… I don't want her to be confused and more worried as it is." That poor little girl is still depressed about her dear cat being absent.

"Will do! I'll take Mikuru to come with me." She lightly pounded her chest.

"Thanks."

"I wish everyone the best of luck…" The statement came from Ms. Asahina who looked like she's in the verge of crying. Tsuruya-san grabbed her shoulders to calm her. These two are like sisters who were separated away by some cruel fate and found themselves once again. I turned to Kimidori-san. She knew what I was going to ask her.

"I'll guide you two downstairs." She calmly said. The three ladies bowed at the same time and exited the room.

"Now coming back to our discussion. Please make your way to the futons." And we did. We sat down. "Kyon, you are knowledgeable of the abilities that Nagato Yuki gave you, am I right? Well assuming you do, use it wisely and only in the time of need." I think I have to use it every time then. I only have an hour and forty-five left with it. It sounds like a long time considering it only loses five minutes per use, according to Nagato, but this operation could take days. It turns off on its own, too, so I can't control it diminishing the minutes. "Keep the bookmark with you at all times and do not lose it at all costs." I know that.

"And that is all I have to say. Please lie down inside the futons with the blankets covering your feet up to your neck. After that, just relax. We will come shortly after once you are transported."

"Got it." I replied. Everyone did as they were told. Ms. Mori and Haruhi tucked their selves in the pink futons and Koizumi and I tucked ourselves in the blue futons. The President turned off the lights and exited the room.

… This is awkward… Haruhi and I were right next to each other in futons, and futons aren't the best things to feel comfortable in when you are with a girl. A guy would usually be all happy and the girl would be nervous. But since Koizumi and Mori-san were here, I guess, it's fine, right?

"K-Kyon?" Haruhi said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"… this is embarrassing…" You're embarrassed? "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yeah." I said silently, but assured of my answer.

"Let's go full throttle then."

Yeah… I was staring at the dark ceiling for about five seconds, and then blinked. We weren't in Nagato's room anymore. The floor under us was all white, with wirings going around the whole room. The walls, the ladders, the ceilings, the doors, everything was white with green electronic lights. We made it…

The clothes that we were wearing were the same as the one from my trips here couple of nights ago.

"What's up with these weird outfits?" Haruhi said appearing in front of me.

"My, what interesting attire." Koizumi said appearing on my right.

"I agree." Mori-san said appearing on my left. I didn't have a different opinion either.

"Transfer complete." Said the President, materializing behind my right shoulder. Kimidori-san materialized right after right behind me. "Please take all precautions. Do not be unaware of anything, even for a split second, you got it?" All of us nodded. We suddenly saw a couple of water ripple-like materialization appearing out of nowhere.

"It begins…" Koizumi said, sounding worried.

I took a deep breath and letting out a deep sigh.

"Let's go!" Haruhi shouted proudly. She took the words right off my mouth. But yeah.

Don't worry Nagato, we're almost there. "Everyone, let's go."


	6. Chapter 5

(Man, it's been a while... Like two months or something? Anyway, I apologize for the wait for those of you who were... Please enjoy and review!)

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki14

**Chapter 5**

"Everything will be according to plan." The President said, sounding like someone from a presidential election speech. Manikin like figures began to form in front of us in a big number. Oh man… We are so in it now… "Kimidori-san?"

"Understood." She raised her hand with a gentle, but assured smile on her face. It glowed with a bright emerald and shone all across the room. I looked around, and noticed all the materialization froze. Thank goodness… That was a good sign. "I have temporarily frozen the transfer of interfaces in the jurisdiction of this area. You may proceed through the main door, as the President will instruct you to." She suddenly twitched, again, looking in pain.

"Kimidori-san, are you sure you're going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yes…" she coughed once. "… Please… Hurry!" She seemed to have taken great effort just to say those words. I decided to bother her no longer and nodded as a response. Thanks, Kimidori-san. Please, hang on there. We started to sprint pass the completed interfaces, but for some reason they all froze. I am guessing another work from Kimidori-san, or maybe the President, I can't be sure. But thanks to that, we got passed the first obstacles.

So far, everything is going smoothly. We heard nothing but our panting and footsteps as we moved through the halls. I've expected some kind of weapons like laser beams or small nano machines coming through the walls and start attacking us, but I must be over reacting to things… It does seem a bit suspicious, though.

"Wow!" Haruhi suddenly said, sarcastically excited. "This is so easy… Is there anything else more threatening than just running a mile?" Don't ask for trouble! I already have a lot as it is.

… And it seems that her wishes were granted… Suddenly the room darkened in a blink of an eye. When everything turned to normal brightness, guess what we found… If you guess more interfaces, well, I'm sorry to say you were wrong. Well maybe partly right. Well, whatever… I don't think animals count as humanoid interfaces. It was pretty obvious from the name, right? But I wasn't aware that they were going to come up with beast like interfaces, or whatever they call it, too.

Now, let me ask you another question. What do you think was in front of us? A lion? A pack of hounds? Or a school of floating sharks? … If you picked any of those choices, you were wrong. Man, I thought this only existed in mythological stories. How I proved myself wrong by seeing what the things in front of me are.

The first beast was black with six pairs of eyes, separated by three giant heads attached to a burly enormous body of a dog. Its breath can be heard from a half court of a football field, maybe further, and it stinks too. You would think that they will keep the sanitation of their pets more up to standards… A Cerberus stood in front of me.

The creature on the right was pretty much as terrifying as this giant dog thing staring at us right in the eye. It had glowing gold eyes, with spiky eyelashes (freaky…?). It had a pair of horns on top of its semi-triangular head. Razor sharp teeth were shown from its mouth. Web-like wings sprouted from its back and a tail, too. Scales were pretty obvious, too, and so were its claws. And did I say it was enormous? Well, if I did, let me rephrase that into a sense you would understand. It was _ginormous_ (an unusual term from a guy from my age, I know)! Its' breath did not only stink, but it stinks of burned gasoline, or something rotten. Have you guessed what it was?

Yeah… Based on my explanations, we were facing a genuine living dragon… What terrible luck we have… And I must compliment this so-called entity for conjuring up these ideas. It was really unexpected…

The only bizarre thing about is not that these creatures appeared in front of us… Actually scratch that. It was bizarre, but I was more surprised to see myself as my calm self. I was not shivering, nor frozen by fear. I guess I finally got used to it. Asakura is the only thing that will probably scare me in my whole entire life. I noticed an awkward, but bright smile on Haruhi's face and normal expressions you would expect from Koizumi and Mori-san. Haruhi… It's not the time to be amazed…

"Oh, don't worry about these creatures." The President suddenly said. Wait, what's not to worry about (not that I was worried… Wait, I'm contradicting myself…) "Kyon."

I sighed. I still don't like being called that name… "What?"

"Think these creatures gone."

"Huh?" After I made my lame statement, one of the Cerberus' heads lunged at me, and I did mean, lunged. He head was had the momentum of a comet, and I am not kidding. Not that I have seen a comet falling down on Earth or anything, but I had a pretty good idea of what it was like. Anyway, I'm going to be frank. That hurt like hell! If I didn't conjure up a force field of some sort, and I didn't even know how I did it, I would have been a seasoning to some type of pet food… I was thrown maybe fifty yards from the place I was hit.

"Kyon!" Haruhi shouted, wiping the smile off her face. Suddenly she… glowed? I am not kidding! I'm getting surprised all over here! Or maybe I shouldn't be… Anyway, she's glowing gold, and I think her eyes must have been gold, too! "You have no right to hurt a brigade member of my group!" She turned violently and pointed at the beast. That's not going to do anything Haruhi! Get the hell out of there…!

…Or not? As soon as the Cerberus tried to eat Haruhi, it disappeared and sparkled like a thousand miniature stars.

"Or Suzumiya Haruhi can... Either one…" The President said, while shrugging. "… So this is the data produced by such a creature…" He said quietly while putting his index finger on the bridge of his glasses.

Haruhi was looking at her hand. Her face was telling me "what in the world just happened?" Or something along those lines. Either way, I can tell she was pretty surprised. If I was in her position, I would be, too.

"Finally, Ms. Suzumiya… You have a taste of your power as a goddess…" Koizumi candidly said, as if it was just a normal thing. To call someone a goddess isn't really a normal thing to say. "Don't you agree, Kyon?" He shouted to me. No words of concern? Thanks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" I stopped noticing the gigantic reptile. "You might want to turn around for that dragon behind you."

"Oh, we have no problem with that." Koizumi, again, candidly said. Wait what? Also, where's Mori-san? Wasn't she standing right in front of you?

_Roar!_

That's the only sound I could hear for at least two minutes, continuously… And the answer to my previous question was granted. I didn't think she would be this dynamic. As the dragon's head raging down to the ground, there was something else shining on its head besides its silver metallic horns. With the dragons head on the ground, you can hardly make out what's behind all the clouds of dust that is coming out of the dragon. A few minutes later, there appeared our dragon slayer, striking a pose as if she beat came out of an ancient samurai fight, delivering the finishing blow. I was tempted to clap in applause, but it wasn't the right time. It was Mori-san with a katana striking the ground.

Wait… This reminds me of something… Well never mind…

"This sword that Ms. Nagato us will surely help our cause." She said while taking out the katana from the floor.

"That katana is equipped with nano machines that contain viruses to terminate or rearrange the data structure of an interface lower than a humanoid's. It was also at homing mode, I think that was how Nagato Yuki put it." The President said. That was easy enough to understand… I think… "Please keep it with you at all times."

"I won't be planning to lose it soon, that's for sure." Mori-san smiled gently and we proceeded jogging.

For some reason, Haruhi was looking lethargic, despite her form in her running. I approached her… Man, there's something wrong with me today. Come to think of it, my stomach hasn't settled yet…

"What's wrong…?" I asked.

She jumped, noticing I was next to her. "Whoa, Kyon! You can teleport, now?"

"No, I just slowed down to see you…" It's not like I can control this ability by will anyway. "Anyway, you look awfully down. What's up?"

"…" Silence. "Do you have a fever?" She said.

"Haruhi!"

"Just trying to bring up the mood. That's my job as a Brigade leader…" Yeah…? You're not doing a very good job on it. "Anyway…" She sighed. "… Kyon, can we continue our conversation earlier?"

"What conversation?"

"The one on the roof this afternoon."

I cleared my throat, trying not to reveal the redness in my face. "Okay…? What about it?"

"You asked whether I was worried, right?"

"Yeah? And you said you weren't." The expressions on your face say otherwise, though.

"Well, I lied." I knew it. I'm not really trying to push anything, though. Just putting it out there. "I am worried."

"About what? You just kicked that monster's ass if you asked me." I said, trying to bring up a smile on her face.

"… That did feel good…" She revealed a small grin, which she never shows. She usually smiles brightly, or scowls. She returned to her weary looking face. "… But there's something bothering me…"

"What is it?"

"All this time… All this freaking time…! I had these abilities all along? Why didn't I know it sooner?"

"You were probably hard headed at the time."

"Shut it, Kyon! I'm not trying to be funny here!" She shouted mad. "I'm being serious! I mean if you were in my situation, what would you do? What would you feel?"

Problem is I am already nearly in your position. "Well, I would probably feel the same thing. But there's nothing I can do about it." I offered my quickly put together statement. "But Haruhi…" I paused, trying to sound as dramatic as I could, which I failed miserably. "… You can decide what to do with those powers. After all, you were referred to as a goddess, right? Or maybe a source if auto evolution. I don't know… But either way, you have the choice to do whatever you want when you want it." I sighed and looked forward. "I don't know why, maybe I should thank you." I said without thinking.

"For what?"

I thought of what I said quickly. The answer was pretty obvious, though. "When I was a kid, I've been dreaming of everything that is happening right now. Fighting evil syndicates, finding aliens, time-travelers, espers, weird things, those are all the things that I thought that could never happened." We were still jogging. "But based on what everyone said, it was thanks to you that everything happened this way." I smiled out of reflex and turned to her. "Thank you, Haruhi."

Her face suddenly turned into a puzzled look. No matter what angle you look at that, I got to admit that was the most adorable thing that she has ever done around me. "Wha- What are you saying, Kyon?" She said, shifting her eyes in every direction but mine. I hit the spot. She's embarrassed. Score one for Kyon! … Great now I'm calling myself that… "A-Anyway, let's move on!" Her blushing face was also very cute… I wouldn't mind her in a maid outfit right, now…

What am I saying?

I sighed… Anyway, let's move on!

There was a thunderous roar that sounded behind us. I hope Kimidori-san was okay…

We reached the elevator in the end of the hall. I didn't look much different from the elevators back home except maybe it was, again, pure white with an electronic neon lighting flowing down.

"How do you work this thing?" I asked the President. He pointed at my pocket as a response. …Of course… I took out the bookmark that Nagato gave me and swiped it in some sort of laser scanner like one of those convenient stores. The elevator started to move on its own, and it had its own elevator music. Weird…? Last time I checked, aliens aren't interested in these kinds of things… Well, since when did I actually check? Ah, this is pointless…

We reached the second floor and a few meters away from us was a giant door. For once it wasn't white. It was shining silver with fancy designs on it, like what you would see on a gate of a mansion.

Things are being easy right now… Maybe too easy…

"You guys ready?" I asked and everyone nodded as a response. I swiped the bookmark on the small swiping area and the door slowly opened. I can hear someone saying "final stage" in my head. Well, this is the final stage. Despite the quickness of our rescue mission so far, I think things are about to get tougher. The door fully opened.

For some reason, something was bothering me about the room as we entered it. Everything was gray… The atmosphere is as cold as Haruhi being depressed, and you have seen how she can be when she is depressed. I couldn't even tell how big the room was, but it was huge. Maybe as huge as Tokyo or something like that… It's almost like a…

"Sealed Reality?" Koizumi said with a puzzled look on his face with his smile also intact. "I did not expect this."

"I concur…" The President said. "It seems that the entity prepared everything, including this data space…"

I'm a tiny bit confused. "What's going on?"

"The Entity has created a sealed reality out the data that Ms. Suzumiya creates on Earth. Is that simple enough?" You don't have to insult me like that. "And if there's a sealed reality…" He continued. "There are…"

I think I know what he was about to say. But before he finished his statement, something hit him. To be m more specific, big giant red ball of electricity hit him.

"… Espers." He finished. Yes… Espers of the same attire as us were transformed into big balls of visible red aura.

"I see… So this is what they have planned." Koizumi said, and started glowing. "… This is getting interesting. Don't you think Mori-san?"

"I agree." They looked like people from that (bleep) Ball show that I saw when I was a kid. The guy even looked like one of the characters. Cosplay much? Once he dropped his foot, a dozen more espers came into view. Oh crap…

"… Leave these to us." Koizumi said with a smile in his face.

"Eh?" Haruhi said. "Wait, why…? What can you do to fight these guys?"

You have no idea, Haruhi… "Please trust me. We'll take care of these." He had a calm smile on his face.

Haruhi looked like she was deciding whether to let him go or not. In the mean time, the President was protecting us by putting up a barrier.

I grabbed her hand. "Trust him, Haruhi. You seriously have no idea what this guy can do."

"How do you know?"

"… Ah… Well…"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

Sharp… "A little…" She suddenly poked me and Koizumi strongly on our foreheads. "Ow! What did you that for?"

"Fights aren't allowed between brigade members! Remember that for the rest of your lives!" Haruhi shouted. I felt myself grin, and usual, Koizumi's annoying smile was still on his face. It's amazing how this girl is still like this in the middle of an emergency. "Fine! But I won't allow any failures, you got that Koizumi? You are the most responsible next to me, so you better not fail me!"

"Yes, Ms. Suzumiya." And with that Koizumi started glowing. I saw Haruhi's eyes widening while stumbling on my arm. "I'll be off then. Mori-san?"

"Yes." Mori-san, unlike Koizumi, smiled gently and both of them created a shield of red aura. Again, Haruhi's widened even more.

"Kyon!" He shouted while starting to float.

"Yeah?" He pointed at me, and then something hit my head.

"You better not let her be harmed of any way, unless you want to be eradicated." He said while smiling. That was creepy, like Asakura creepy… "And please, as a friend for me…"

"…Got it." I saluted and grabbed Haruhi's arm. "Let's go." She nodded as a response, and at the same time, the barrier was turned off. There was a big flash of light behind us. Probably Koizumi going in the speed of light, or something, because when I turned around, there was a giant dome of red, being created by them surrounding the other espers. Lighting and thunder claps can be heard from the inside.

"Those weren't in my calculations…" The President said, sounding a bit worried.

"What weren't?" I asked while turning to him.

"The Entity using Espers to block us off. To think they would use creatures like them… "

"You say as if they are lowly creatures that never should exist."

"I am not saying that… It's just I am wondering why…"

"Don't ask me… To be honest, I don't know, either." I looked forward. "But that doesn't really matter does it? As long as save Nagato, we could just get the hell out of here, right?"

The President grinned. "I suppose."

I grinned back. "Then let's go finish this thing."

He nodded and both of us looked forward. Haruhi was looking forward as if she didn't hear any of our ramblings. This time I just hope that there is no dragons or Cerberus in our way. I deeply do…

A few minutes later, I saw the other giant door that the President was talking about, probably a half a mile away. It was about the size of the door before, so there was no surprise except for its hugeness. A second later, the things that I deeply hoped not to appear appeared. Well, not exactly. I didn't mention floating sharks earlier, did I? Of course I didn't imagine them with lasers on their backs, either. Well anyway, there's no use of just standing here, right?

Hell… Run!

"Really?" I said, while breathing heavily. "Sharks that float?"

"I completely had no idea that these even exist!" Haruhi said.

"Those are the defense mechanisms acting up. Please be calm" The President calmly replied.

"Be calm? My… Never mind… Anyway, can you like, I don't know, make them disappear or something?" I said.

"That is supposed to be your job, Kyon."

"How am I supposed to do that?" We were still running.

"I thought you already knew." The President calmly said.

"What? …Oh right…" I reached for my pocket, which I didn't know I had, and got a miniature gun… How nostalgic… It looked like the same gun that Nagato gave me during the time when the world was altered by, according to her, astray self. Well, I have no time to feel nostalgia right now, or feel relieved. I have to shoot these things I guess…

_Bang! _

I only fired once, but the bullet, which was a ray of light, divided itself and hit every floating shark… Homing laser missiles, huh? Can be useful… Well, it's no use now, because it just disappeared into small cubes of crystal and eventually disappeared in the air… Oh well.

We reached the doors. I swiped the bookmark to the identification laser, or something like that, and the door slowly slide open. Inside was about the same room as before, except it was, again, white. We heard nothing but our footsteps when going inside, which made everything seem slower than it is. We reached the center of the room, and suddenly I couldn't help but feel uneasy…

"Run." The President said.

"Eh?" I said.

"Run!" He shouted. That's when I realized that why he said that. In reflex, I pushed Haruhi away, leaving myself in the middle of it. If you are wondering what "it" is, well, it was the ceiling crashing down on me.

"Kyon!" Haruhi shouted, which I barely heard. Damn… That freaking hurt! I'm sure now that if I didn't have Nagato's powers activated, I would have been squashed like a tomato. Anyway, now I have to figure out how to get out of this thing… As I struggled to get the ceiling off my back, I felt like there was another thing on top of it. I really wish that I have a giant sledge hammer on my hand…

… Ah… No need for wishing… It's already there…

Wait… How the hell am I supposed to use this thing? And with that thought, the sledgehammer disappeared. I wanted to sigh, but the way of the ceiling on my back isn't exactly comforting for the lungs. Man I wish these things would just go and disappear somewhere… Why didn't I think of that before…? You pretty much know what just happened.

With all the ceiling pieces off my back, I saw everything that was around me. Let's see… Giant objects that looked very similar to a bazooka, small white rifles that looked like lasers, and about a hundred people, no, interfaces surrounding me. No I'm serious. Some were standing, some were floating. But if I can trust what my guts were saying, yeah, there were a hundred. Don't ask why I know I just do.

"Well, I'm glad that you got out." The President said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help… Anyway what are we going to do?"

"We're going with the plan of course." He raised his right hand and with a flash of light, it felt like everything but us stopped.

"What just happened?"

"In layman's terms, I have frozen everything in this space but us." The President calmly said that. Was that supposed to be an insult.

"Ah… I see that." I replied. "But I'm guessing this won't last that long either."

"No it will not…" He paused. "Hurry and get through the exit. You have exactly a minute."

"Alright… Wait…" As I turned around I saw the interfaces blocking the exit. "Um… I thought they were supposed to be frozen."

"Ah… Shoot…" The President said. "They weren't in range. I'm guessing you have to fight them, Kyon."

"What the hell? How am I supposed to do that?"

"You have Nagato Yuki's abilities equipped don't you?"

"So? I haven't exactly practiced. And my fight with Koizumi was just a fluke."

"Hah! So you two did fight!" Haruhi said. Are you not worried about our current situation? "You are so going to get it later!" She pouted. I'm amazed how she could still be herself in a situation like this… Of course, again, it's Haruhi we're talking about. There's nothing out of the ordinary of what she's doing.

I sighed. "Geez… I'll accept that punishment later. We have other things to worry about."

"You mean those things going towards right now?"

"Yeah… Wait what?" Before I realized it, they were racing towards my direction like they were some comet from a distant galaxy being called by their grandmother for a prize who's going to win. … Does that even make sense? Ah whatever. Here goes…

I suddenly started saying something… But I wasn't moving my mouth by will at all.

"_Unrecognized interfaces coming from thirty yards. Threat level is very high. Requesting for permission to terminate interfaces approaching in dangerous speeds. _

"…

"…

"_... Downloading offensive data to organic life form host. Initiating in 3… 2… 1…"_

I really sounded weird saying that, especially in monotone and in a ridiculous speed. I felt like my jaw was going to fly out its socket or something. Anyway, before I realized it, I started moving on my own. The two interfaces impacted the ground where I was standing, and I suddenly saw myself about fifty feet above ground. Holy crap! Then I suddenly raised my hand and threw it like I was throwing a baseball for 180 km/hr or something like that. After that, about millions of small particles of crystallized ice flew out of nowhere, homing for the two interfaces.

Damn, they dodged it. By the way, whoever is controlling me, take it easy! My body isn't that flexible you know! They raced towards me again. Crap. Now what? Suddenly I said something again. My jaws are already aching, dang it!

"_Materializing thin concentrated light on wrists. Applying data for increase in speed." _

…Wait, what? Concentrated light? Speed increase… That doesn't sound good. I suddenly went upside down and pushed my legs upward, as if there was some kind of flat form there, which there wasn't. But I sent myself off anyway like about in the speed of sound. Then right about the time I reached the two interfaces, I stretched my arms out like a plain flying by and drove myself straight in the middle of the two. It didn't feel like anything at all, but after I landed where I originally was, I said, _"Termination complete,"_ then I saw a large flash of lights on the ground. I'm sorry to brag, but that was cool!

"Good job." The President said with his tone sounding like his in pain. "Now you may want to hurry. You have ten seconds until the data set in this room expires."

"Alright. Let's go… Haruhi?" When I looked at her, she had a huge smile on her face. "What's the matter…? Ah whatever, tell me later. We have to go now!" I carried her, bridal style and jumped like a quarter mile far. "President, hang on okay? We're going to be right back!"

The President nodded and with that, we exited the room. The door shut closed behind us.

"Kyon…" Haruhi muttered.

"Yes?"

"You can put me down now." Her face was slightly red.

"Ah! Sorry…" I put her down. "Now, what was it you were going to say?" We started running.

"Oh right… That was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen!" She suddenly shouted.

…Wait, what? "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'?" She pointed at my face. "You were like this and that." She waved her hands around. "And then you were like this, and that…"

"I have no idea what you're doing Haruhi."

"Ah, whatever! That was cool! I can't believe that I was being ignorant of everything around me! Darn it!"

Yeah… Even your other self in the alternate dimension believed me easier than you. Well maybe I should have mentioned the name John Smith…

Her so energetic face turned dull in an instant. It was a bit disturbing.

"… Why?"

"Why what, Haruhi?" We were still running.

"… Never mind…" She looked away. I wonder what she was going to say. Well, I won't ask… I don't want to trouble her more, although I get the feeling she's more excited than troubled.

We were running through the seemingly endless hall. Neither of us were tired nor had any signs of any difficulty breathing. Haruhi's naturally athletic, but I guess the thing that's keeping me up is this power. My body still hurts, especially my jaw. How can they manage to talk like that? Speaking gibberish that fast…

A few minutes later, I saw a tiny blue dot starting to grow larger. Wait… That's the hall where Asakura and I walked over. We're almost there Nagato!

Suddenly…

_Boom!_

A sound came through the crashing wall and smoke arose from the impact site. As the smoke faded, I saw a familiar figure. She made it…

"Kimidori-san… You're alright." I said.

"Whoa! Emiri-chan!" Haruhi shouted in surprise.

The smoke faded. "Don't you think that breaking the wall was unnecessary?" I said as sarcastically. "Anyway, let's get going. Nagato's waiting-" My sentence was interrupted. There was a shiny object pointed at my throat. "… Kimidori-san?" She was pointing a short sword at my throat.

She smiled brightly. "I acted well, didn't I…?"

"Wait… What?" Out of reflex, I jumped off the way of the sword as she sprung to me. "Kimidori-san, what are you doing?" I shouted.

"What's going on…? Emiri-chan?"

She put the tip of the sword on her shoulders. "Do you think I would help you humans get your hands on our prisoner?" She was still smiling. "You were much bigger fools than I thought…"

"… Kimidori-san? Are you saying that…" I started.

"That I was just being a false ally? Are you going to say that I am a traitor?" She put the tip of the sword on her lips. "That is such a great joke…" She giggled then rushed to me. In reflex, I dodged again. She slashed sideways afterwards, which caused me to duck. She lifted her sword towards the ceiling and slashed down furiously. I stepped back before the blade reached me.

"Oh? You still have the energy to dodge? Surprising… Well, maybe I should activate _that…_"

That?

"_Initiating effect of stagnant matter inside host's body. Temporary deactivation of interface abilities is initialized." _She said in a speedily. Then I suddenly began to feel something in my stomach…

…Damn… Damn! That freaking hurts! Sh…

I collapsed on my knees. I started sweating like I just ran a twenty mile marathon in thirty minutes, as a normal human that is… I'm exaggerating, but it felt that way… Crap! What the…?

"I didn't expect it to have an effect that quickly. Well, it's good for me I guess…"

"What are you talking about…?" I said while struggling for air.

She giggled. Stop with the damn giggles already! "You surely are slow. I have expected you to feel something stagnant in your stomach in the past hours."

"Stagnant…? You mean…?"

"Yes. To put in your terms, poison."

But when did she put… Don't tell me… The tea? Oh man, that is just sneaky… But that's not the case here.

"Kimidori-san…" I struggled to get up. "… Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Well, it's only logical. Observing Suzumiya Haruhi is obviously not an available option now. It's been far too long. Five Hundred years too long…" She smiled and walked towards me. "But if I kill you now, Haruhi Suzumiya will certainly have a reaction." Where have I heard that before? "Especially…" She turned to Haruhi. "… When the subject is present." She turned back to me and stopped about five feet away from me and Haruhi.

Haruhi was just standing there, almost frozen.

"Kimidori-san…"

"Show no sympathy for me. It is not needed, nor do I feel it. You have more to worry about yourself." She turned her knife towards Haruhi. "How about I kill her first?"

Silence… Wait… Isn't that contradictory of what you're saying? You're supposed to observe her not kill her. "Well, I'll take that as a yes." She quickly got into a stance and lunged towards Haruhi. It's not the time to not move damn it!

I quickly got up and rushed towards Haruhi, grabbed her fifteen feet away from Kimidori-san and crashed on the floor… It's good that I saved her, but that came with a great cost… As soon as I know it, I was throwing up on the floor with unknown acids coming out of my mouth. And trust me, you don't want to be me right now…

"Oh, you still had the energy to move? Well, that's surprising… Well, it's over now. Your efforts are futile since you are going to die here."

I was still wondering about something… "Kimidori-san, answer one question… For me…" I coughed.

"Last words? Sure."

"What was… What was the reason that you attacked Haruhi in the first place…?" I struggled to get up.

It was silent for a few moments, as Kimidori-san's expression began to change into a frustrated one instead of her usual smile. "To be honest, I don't know…" She put the tip of her short sword on her index finger. "… It's just frustrating to see our entity wasting our time in such a creature is all… But I must thank you for saving her, because I had no hesitation of stopping right there. You have saved me from inevitable deletion… But…" She pointed at us. "Your existence will be erased in this moment." She went into a stance that she is about to lunge again. I stood up, still struggling from the poison. She lunged. I closed my eyes.

… Crap… Am I going to die…? Is this how it is going to end? I didn't fulfill my promise… I'm sorry Nagato… I'm sorry I can't save you… Sorry everyone… I failed…

…

…Huh? What's going on? I'm supposed to feel something cold in my body, aren't I? I opened my eyes…

You will not believe the irony that just happened… Even I don't and it's right in front of me. Blue hair fluttering in the air, holding the tip of the short sword that Kimidori-san was holding with her bare hand… It would have felt nostalgic if it was Nagato, but it was different this time.

"Asakura-san, what do you think you're doing?" Kimidori-san asked.

"Nothing." The figure standing before me giggled. Asakura Ryouko, the girl who has tried to kill me, has saved my life. You're feel what I'm feeling now, right? "Just interfering is all."

"You know you are going to be punished, right? Next time it may not just be suspension of contact to organic life forms, but it might be complete deletion."

"I am fully aware of that risk." She candidly said.

"Then why?"

"Hm… It's not that hard to think about isn't it? It's more interesting this way." She giggled and turned her head towards me. "And also…" She turned back. "I believe that he is the key to our evolution."

"Nonsense. This human cannot be the key to our species' evolution. He has no special attributes whatsoever." Gee, thanks. "He doesn't have any ability to manipulate data. He cannot even time travel. You, yourself, has tried to kill his man and was tired of this stalemate. How can he be the key to our evolution?"

"You will understand." Asakura just left it at that and raised her open hand. She threw her hand in a fast motion, and suddenly, ice-like spikes went towards Kimidori-san. She dodged it and went back at least thirty feet. "Kyon…" She took her hand and suddenly appeared a small needle. She stabbed it to my neck.

"…Ow! What was that for?" I said... Wait… Why am I feeling better?

"That should counter act the effects of the 'poison.' Hurry up, and take Suzumiya with you. Take the path on your right." She said.

"How about you?" I'm actually worried about her?

"I will be fine. I can par with her abilities."

I contemplated there for a moment and decided I should trust her. After all, she just saved my life. "Alright… I never thought I will hear myself say this, but thanks, Asakura." I grabbed Haruhi's hands while she was on the ground. "Let's go."

"Oh, and Kyon." She called.

"Yeah?"

She showed that gentle smile of hers that means that she is going to kill you. "… You better save Nagato-san… If you don't…" she took her military knife out. "I will kill you a million times, got it?" She giggled. Somewhat relieved, I waved.

"Don't worry. I will." I don't exactly want to be killed even once anyway. I carried Haruhi and dashed away. I could have sworn I heard Kimidori-san shout "wait," which was probably accurate, but I heard an explosion afterwards so I guess I should ignore it.

I looked over Haruhi's face. Unlike earlier, she didn't have that embarrassed (extremely cute… ahem…) face… Instead, she has a puzzled one.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked while feeling the air rushing to my face.

No reply.

"Hey!" I said louder this time.

"Huh?" She said, snapping out of staring off space. Man, that's also a rare thing to see on Haruhi. "Oh, what is it Kyon?"

That's all you have to say? "You were staring off like you're bothered by something."

"What do you think?" She said boldly. "Won't you be bothered by the thought of someone trying to kill you?" Of course I would. You have no idea of how many times that has happened to me, though. Let's see… Two times first year… Two more times last year… "Well?"

"Of course I would. Normal humans react that way."

"Well, you're not a normal human right now. But that aside, what did Emiri-chan intend to do after she killed me? Was there any reason for that?"

"Well…" I tried to recall what Kimidori-san said. After a few moments of silence, I came up with something.

"Hey Kyon."

"I know. I was just thinking of something." I looked forward. "I'll tell you later. We're almost there."

"…Okay." She replied. We were almost at the door. Nagato, we're almost there! As I looked out the clear window, I saw the Earth seem to just sit there and do nothing. I am so jealous of view… You get to just sit there and orbit around the sun… Well maybe not… You had to have the right attributes to allow us live… And a lot more than that… Never mind… I have a lot more things to worry about our planet.

We reached the gigantic doors. I found a swipe slot like we did previously and took out the bookmark. For some reason I looked at it as if it was the last time I was going to see it. I turned to Haruhi.

"Ready?"

With her determined face on, she nodded. Okay, here we go!

I swiped the book mark, and in a few moments, it actually disappeared. It was a shame… I thought I was going to keep it as a souvenir. The door creaked open… No, it was actually quiet, but I just imagined it had a loud noise. The whiteness inside bursted out of the room.

After the door was completely open, Haruhi and I walked in slowly, only hearing our footsteps. Isn't this a bit too dramatic of a scene? And wasn't this room a bit, no, a lot bigger than before? Anyway, after a few more steps closer to the center, I started to see a small figure sitting in the middle of the room. Her silver-lavender hair was reflecting off the light. She was wearing the attire the same as Haruhi and everyone else in this place. I can't help but start to run and shout her name.

"Nagato!" I shouted. Her head slowly turned towards me and stood up. She still has that expression. This is definitely the Nagato I knew. "Come on, Nagato. Let's get out of here!" I grabbed her hand. She didn't move.

"You shouldn't have come…" She quietly said. I paused.

"…What are you talking about, Nagato? Don't you want to get out?"

No response. Instead she took her hand at her side and took out an object. An object I've seen before. The needle gun that was used to shoot the so-called corrupted Nagato. It would have felt nice to see it, but I had a different feeling.

_Bang!_

Without hesitation, Nagato fired the gun. Do you have any guess who? I don't think I need to tell you. Me.

… What the hell just happened?

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Haruhi shouted behind me.

"Naga-" I was going to say "Nagato," but I was round house kicked in the face and crashed towards Haruhi, making the two of us fall on the ground. I stood up.

"Nagato! What is this?" I shouted in wonder. What the hell was going on? Well, the shot of the needle didn't feel a thing, but that sure scared the crap out me.

"I have warned you not to come…" The gun in her hand started to glow, and liquefied. "… I have tried my best to protect you…" The liquefied blob suspended in mid air turned into a military knife. "… But you did not listen, therefore I must go through with my assignment."

"Nagato… What are you talking about?"

She took the knife across her face to her shoulder. "Character in subject of termination is present." She bent her legs. "Commencing termination."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! NagatoYuuki13 here! Sorry for the year delay. School work is terrible and a lot has been going on with family, so it's little weird.

Just letting you guys know that everything passed the part where a certain organism transforms (tries to not make a spoiler) was written recently. Everything before was written about seven to eight months prior, so if you see a sudden shift in the style or smoothness of the story, that is the reason.

Anyway I'm sorry to keep you waiting for those who have been waiting and here's the latest installment of _"The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya"_

Enjoy~

(I may edit this chapter so please keep checking until the next chapter is uploaded) 

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Nagaru Tanigawa

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Chapter 6**

"…Termination?" I couldn't say anything for a moment. Was Nagato just talking about killing me? Hah… That can't be it… The second I knew it, I was chuckling.

Of course… A joke… It's a joke right?

"Nice one Nagato! Since when did you have a sense of humor?" She did not move. "Let's go home, Nagato. Everyone's waiting for you…" Again, with no response.

… What's wrong Nagato? Why aren't you moving?

"Nagato!" I shouted. I snapped. I mean what do you expect me to do? Just stand there and take this all? "What the hell is wrong? Tell me!"

She mouthed something… Then had the knife right by my neck… Crap… If it wasn't for Frenzy mode or whatever, I would have been decapitated. Instead I caught the knife with my bare hands. I would have felt good in different circumstances, but not this one.

"Nagato - san! What are you doing? We're trying to help you!" Haruhi suddenly tried her shoulders, but was immediately rejected by Nagato's force field.

"Do not interfere. You are still under observation." Nagato said monotonously.

"Yuki…" Haruhi said with her voice fading.

"Let us take this somewhere else…" She paused. "… Kyon." That was the first time she called me by that nickname… Suddenly the scenery changed into a desert like place. The air felt hot and dry and the sand under us was hard and rough. She released my grip of the knife and continuously tried to stab me. During those times, I managed to get a few words of questions in.

"Why are you doing this Nagato?" The knife slightly touched my cheek.

"It is my job." She said indifferently.

"I thought you were a free agent now. What is the point of doing this?" I continued dodging.

There was no response. Instead she gave me a look. Although very irrelevant, my knees collapse for some reason, and Nagato lunged towards my face. I managed to catch the knife again. Nagato suddenly started talking.

"It seems that you are starting to feel the effect of the program that I engaged in your body."

"What?" My hands were shaking, and open wound on my hand is starting to get to me. She released my grip of my knife, and then suddenly did a turn-back axe kick on my head. Before my forehead reached the ground, she front kicked me… at least one kilometer away from where she kicked.

"I am slowly removing the enhancement program I installed in you with a detonation program that will eventually weaken you into a normal human and speed up your age process." She said… Right behind me?

"When did you -" I was about to say "there," but she hook kicked me to the air, doing 1080 degrees spin and hitting my head on the ground… This reminds me of a video game… Anyway… That freaking hurt!

As I struggled to get up, Nagato pointed a katana at me… Wait… Didn't you have a knife a second ago? Wait… Why am I so calm? Isn't Nagato trying to kill me? The one thing I couldn't believe a few minutes ago? Then why am I feeling this way?

"Was that the true reason of why you're trying to kill me?" I suddenly spoke while I fully stood up. I wasn't even thinking when I said that.

There was a pause. "…What do you mean?" Nagato spoke.

"It means what it means Nagato. People just don't kill people just because it's their job. They have to have another reason than that."

"… I am not a human. I am a…"

"A human interface, created by aliens… Blah, blah, blah, I don't care about all that crap! I've heard all of those." I pounded my chest. "This is what matters; what you feel, human or not."

She looked down. "… You do not understand…"

"Try me." I replied immediately. Where am I getting all this confidence from?

A brief moment of silence… Nagato's katana was shaking.

"What the hell do you know!" Nagato shouted, and looked up fiercely. She sliced the katana, which I caught again… "You do not know a life where you are captive no matter what you do. You do not know what it is to experience a life of near immortality even if you do not choose to! You do not know a life where you are an artificial being!" She took away the blade from my hand. "You do not know what it is like to be called defective!" She lunged fiercely, but horribly missed. I caught her in my arms with her glittering lavender hair fluttered down. I just noticed that it grew a lot. I mean it looks like it took years to grow… For a human anyway. It's the same length as Haruhi's when I first met her.

I heard a sob. I heard another… These emotions were all just coming out of Nagato in a burst. Finally, all these captive emotions that were trapped in ones heart were released wildly… Finally Nagato… You admitted it. I noticed that the scenery changed back to its original state. I found Haruhi kneeling down on both knees, looking confused. "I cannot take being called a defective… I cannot…" She dropped her katana and fully let her emotions out, clutching her hands on to my back. In my life, I have never could have imagined a Nagato like this… Being angry, and then crying, especially in my arms. I replied by also embracing her and saying the things I wanted to say.

"Nagato…" I paused and put my hand on her head to get her closer. "… No matter what they say… No matter what they tell you… You are never, ever defective… You have protected me… You have protected all of us. So why are you going to be defective?"

She pushed slightly. "But…"

"No buts!" I pulled her back. "Don't believe in those bastards! They may have created you, they may have programmed you! But they cannot stop a soul forming in you." I slowly pushed her off. "Do what you think is right. You have given me a lot of choices, and it's my turn to give you yours."

I finally understood why these interfaces… No, screw that term… People are acting like this…

I let her rest on me for a moment. She must have been tired expressing all those emotions for the first time in her life probably. I can't help myself, but feel a little happy. But also feel a little guilty that I pushed her to put all that from herself. "

"Thank you…" She said quietly for the second time while pushing off. The katana on the floor disappeared and the force field is slowly dissipating. Once it was fully down, Haruhi came over.

"Kyon! You're alright!" She ran to me. "Idiot! Idiot! Stupid!" She hit me immaturely. "Don't ever leave me like that! I got worried you know!"

I laughed a little. "Hey Haruhi…"

"What?"

"Thanks."

She suddenly had a slight shade of red on her face. "I-idiot! It's my job to be worried as a Brigade Leader! So don't thank me like that! Penalty!"

…Seriously… Where does this girl get this kind of energy? She suddenly turned to Nagato.

"Yuki…" I was expecting Haruhi to slap her, but instead she hugged her. "Don't ever do something like that, okay?" She sounded like a caring mother who found her lost child. "I don't want to see my friends fight like that… You guys are my family, you know that… If you guys fight you seriously will make my job as a Brigade Leader harder…" She paused. "… If you need to tell us something, be open about it okay?" I grinned… Haruhi has changed… A lot.

Nagato closed her eyes and nodded on Haruhi shoulders as a final tear drop went down from Nagato's face. Haruhi pushed her off slowly.

"Well, that's over with. Let's go home with the others." Haruhi said.

"Aye aye, Ms. Leader…"

A happy end right…?

Well… You got that totally wrong.

Right after I turned around, things suddenly flew towards Nagato. I pushed her out of the way right in time… I saved her, but guess what?

"Kyon!"

Damn… This hurts… This freaking hurts!

Seven metal spikes. Seven holes through my body… Damn!

Nagato stood up looking at me, looking as if she saw the worse thing in her life. "No…" She quietly said.

"Bravo, Nagato… Bravo." I heard claps coming down the suddenly formed stairs from the ceiling. There was a figure I couldn't mistake anytime… Leader like figure. Glasses. A continuous expression of frustration even though he doesn't mean it.

"Student… Council… President…?" I slowly said while blood is coming out of my mouth… I can hardly speak because one of the spikes are pierced right through my throat. I should be dead by now, but I'm guessing Nagato's program is still running. I tried pulling the one right on my chest, which didn't work well because it hurts like hell…

"Yes… Admiring isn't it? My acting?" He reached down the lowest level of the stairs and the stair case disappeared behind him. "Well it doesn't seem like you're going to last long anymore." Damn… As much as I don't want to, I am about to pass out. "Let me help you die." His hands started to glow and there appeared to large piercing blades, similar to the ones that Asakura had when she first attempted to kill me and used it against Nagato.

"Die." He thrust his hand and the blades extended until it pierced through both sides of my chest. I was held about four inches off the ground… Damn… This is excruciatingly painful… My mind is slowly going blank.

"Kyon!" Haruhi shouted from the top of her lungs and ran towards me.

"Finally! I have completed my task! As a leader and as an interface! To see the being called Haruhi Suzumiya react. Observations must be made! Preparations!" An evil chuckle was coming out of the dictator who I thought of was a friend.

"Kyon… Kyon…!"

"Haruhi…" I managed to say with my vision blurry. "Get out of here… Now!"

"But…"

"Go…!" I managed to say on my last breath. Haruhi was saying something, but I couldn't understand it anymore.

My mind and consciousness is almost gone. But right before I went completely black or white (I wasn't sure anymore) I heard these words from a girl I didn't expect to hear from. She wasn't saying it to me, but to the person who struck me.

"I won't forgive you…" The girl monotonously, but strongly said. With that, my vision has completely faded. My conscience was supposed to be gone by now, but it hasn't been. But is this really how it is going to end? Nagato finally experience her emotions, but that was just the start! It can't end there! It can't!

Damn… Now it's really getting me…

… Nagato…

…

I opened my eyes.

… Wait what? I thought I was stabbed and straight to the heart, too, but for some reason, I'm not dead. I was lying down facing the plain white ceiling and hearing nothing but the deafening silence with the occasional electronic noise that comes from nowhere. I looked around and saw the electronic lights flowing… Wait… This is the room when I first got when I was dreaming and later on talked to the main official of the Integrated Data Thought Entity.

"Oh yeah? It seems that you're awake…" A voice sounding like an elder said behind me. But it wasn't an unfamiliar voice, though. I sat up and looked behind me, and you cannot believe who, or more specifically, what I saw. "It is nice to see you again, human." Orange and black spots on an all white fur, a cat; a calico and a male one to be specific is sitting in front of me. "What is it? You look like you saw some kind of creature that is very foreign."

"Shamisen…?" Yes. The cat that my sister loves so much is here with me. What's surprising is he can talk. No, actually the even more surprising thing is he is here with me. "What the hell are you doing here? I doubt that this damn organization would know about you, or even cared about you."

"That is quite a rude thing to say don't you think?" The cat replied.

"Ah…" What am I doing putting all my anger in a cat? "Sorry, Shamisen. But seriously, what are you doing here? My sister is looking everywhere for you and you even made her cry because you left."

"My apologies, but there are reasons why I couldn't return…" He stood up with all fours.

"What would those reasons be? Ran out of cat food that you liked in the house?"

"That is definitely not the reason. I quite like the dishes you serve me every day, at least in my form as a cat." Maybe I should tell him that the things we serve him are actually from a can… Wait… What?

"What do you mean 'your form as a cat'?" I asked. As soon as I asked that, Shamisen started to glow. I take back what I said about Earth snapping. It's the universe that has snapped. I mean you wouldn't believe what just happened… How many times have I said that this week? People, if you have time, tally them for me.

Anyway, I digress. Have you ever seen a cat glowing ever? If you have, then try this.

Have you seen a cat transforming to a human like creature after glowing? I bet you didn't. He transformed into a person who had the same height as me, had silver hair with a slight hue of orange with his eyes bright yellow, and was wearing white attire with a broad shouldered cape. If those descriptions do not sound familiar, then I'll introduce everyone to him once, again.

"… Leader-san?"

"It is nice to meet your acquaintance once again, John Smith."

"How…? What?" Based on my reactions, you can totally see what I mean by the world- excuse me- the universe snapping right? I mean, my cat, no… My sister… Well, technically Haruhi's… Agh! I'm so confused!

"Stop your thoughts, John. It is unnecessary. You will only tire yourself." Leader… I mean, Shamisen calmly said. Calling a leader of something like this…

Wait a minute… If he's here… Then…

"I know what you are thinking." He said interrupting my thoughts. "Please. Let us discuss this matter calmly."

After a few moments, a dining table about five feet in length appeared in between us. Next came the chairs each across the tables. It isn't much different from the last time we met.

"Tea?"

"It would help." I answered, and a tea pot and cups appeared in the middle of the table. We each grabbed it slowly… Wait, I don't have time for this! I slammed my fist on the table. "I don't have time for and idle conversation, you… Thing! Whether you're a cat, an alien, a human, tell me what the hell is going on!"

Despite my aggression, Shamisen (Man, I feel weird saying that) calmly reached for his tea. Once he put his cup of tea in the table, he gave me a fixated glare.

"Exactly do you wish to accomplish with this action of yours?" That gave me a cold shiver down my spine. Don't ask why. I'd rather not answer. "Aggression is the least thing we need, right now, John. Now take a seat, and…" He snapped his fingers. Suddenly a monitor screen appeared. "… And watch so the situation may be clearer."

The monitor was blank for second, and then suddenly an image of me appeared. As the screen got clearer, an image of the whole group that was in this rescue operation appeared.

… Okay? So they recorded us? What' the big deal…? Wait… This is a record, right?

"I know what you are thinking. You are pondering whether this is a recording, am I correct?" He took a sip of his tea, while closing his eyes. "That is incorrect." He said as he put his tea down and opening his eyes.

"… What do you mean?"

"You should know already. Where else have you felt the sensation of your stomach turning, losing consciousness, and everything as if it's going upside down? You have experienced it… Let's say twice now, excluding this time." He said while taking another sip. Talk about a cat that's addicted to tea.

I digress… He couldn't be possibly talking about…

"Yes." There was a pause. "You have just travelled through time."

…Eh? "Hold on a second…! This can't be possible…" I stood up again. "I was stabbed! Right into the heart! There's no way I could do time travel! I'm supposed to be dead! I failed to save Nagato and now…!" I was panting… I couldn't think properly. "I…!" I was crying my eyes out.

"Stand up, Kyon-kun." says a familiar female voice. The voice of someone I would not forget in a thousand years. Orange hair that lit up… Oh please… Don't make me explain this. It's embarrassing the hell out of me. Since when did I start to do that anyway?

"… Ms. Asahina?" That's right. Ms. Asahina (big) was standing right in front of me. Although, unlike everyone else, she was wearing the attire she has been wearing since the beginning: school teacher uniform. She suddenly slapped both of my cheeks, which stung by the way, and held on to it. She pushed them, like what people do to chubby kids. She was looking at me like I was a child who had just committed murder.

"You are looking quite pathetic, Kyon." What happened to the "-kun" part of it? "Earlier you were brimming with confidence, now without Nagato-san's power, you can't even bring yourself to stand up on your own." She let of go of my cheeks. "The Kyon I know wouldn't do that." Her expression changed to a smile. "He was a person who wouldn't give up. Who would just go out there and bring everything back to normal for the sake of his friends. Whether it be being time-sick, or getting stabbed by a psychopath while trying to restore the world back in its original state just to prove to someone that change is not needed, _he _will never give up." The sudden pause gave leeway for Shamisen to make a sip sound from drinking his tea. "Where did _that _Kyon, go? Did he run away just because the powers that we're given to him we're taken away? Did he chicken out and just gave up? Answer me." She looked me straight in the eye while putting both of her hands on her hips.

… I was speechless. I couldn't imagine that Ms. Asahina being here in the first place, but that whole speech about me…

… Man I feel pathetic. After encouraging everyone to try their best, this is what I come up with? I promised everyone that this will be a success. Hell, I even got help from Asakura… What kind of pathetic person am I? Am I some type of person who backs out of his word just because things get tough? No… Of course not. I am a normal human, yes. But that's what makes me special. I am the special case here, that's why I can't give up. I have to show that I can do it, right? I have to show that everyone's effort didn't go to waste right?

Well, damn, get your ass back up and show them what you got!

I took Ms. Asahina's hand as she offered me to get up.

"I see your determination is back, yes?" Shamisen said.

"You better think so." I heard Ms. Asahina giggle a little. Let's get the show back on the road and end with it with a bang. "Give me the situation here, Shamisen."

He gave me a grin. "Understood. As you have heard earlier, this isn't exactly your version of your recording. This is in fact happening now." He pointed at the screen. It's showing the part where we are just entering this giant fortress (or space ship, or whatever!). "Do you understand?"

"Somewhat." I said. In reality, I don't have any idea what he said except for the fact that everything on that screen is what is currently happening. "And?"

"This is our time limit." He continued.

"Time-limit? For what?"

"For fixing the future." Ms. Asahina suddenly said.

"… What exactly do you mean by that, Ms. Asahina?"

"Do you remember the thing I was telling you about in your room a few days ago? About the future changing?"

"Yes, I do… Why?"

"It happens to be that the cause of such phenomenon is _this _event" Shamisen said while snapping his fingers. Another monitor appeared. This time it showed when… I was dead.

"_Kyon!" _Haruhi shouted. It was quite a gruesome sight, especially seeing myself hanging in mid-air with metallic spears piercing through me. _"…Kyon…!" _

"Shamisen, what is this?" I asked in confusion.

"This is the supposed outcome if you did not time travel to this point where you are currently standing."

Supposed outcome? I'll see soon enough…

"_Yes… Yes! React! Release everything you have! Your emotions, your abilities, everything! Everything will be recorded!" _said that bastard president. The other screen shows me going up to Haruhi asking her something. I forgot what exactly it was, but that's not important. Going back to the other screen…

… What the…?

"… _Defective, what are you doing? You are interfering with the collection of data!" _that bastard shouted then fell in complete silence. So he does call her defective… Well, that's not in any matter of importance right now.

… Nagato, I'm glad I'm not in your bad side, because I wouldn't want _that _happen to me. What happened was, if you were wondering, the President, or should I call him "Splat- sident?" Anyway, I digress. This is not something to joke about, even though I felt that he deserved that at the moment. It was gruesome… You can use your imagination in what happen by the name I gave you, right? I don't want to in explaining things…

"…_Yuki…" _Haruhi said. The words almost didn't come out of her mouth. Her expression was mixed with sadness and probably disgust of the scene of what had just happened.

"_Silence, insolent creature…" _He eyes grew and suddenly, Haruhi came flying towards the gigantic door, which flung open despite of its' size. Nagato was blood stained with an indescribable expression. It was the same dead pan expression, except her eyes were darker than usual. She came up to my body, which was hanging there like a ragdoll. The spears disappeared and my body fell down. At the same time, she caught me in her arms. She had a pained and saddened expression on her face…

"_Ms. Nagato! What are you doing?"_ Koizumi suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was still glowing. He was also carrying Haruhi. Fortunately she wasn't hurt. It wasn't long before he noticed _me _in her arms. "_Ms. Nagato… you…"_

"_Do not go jumping in conclusions, Koizumi." _Ms. Mori also came up. _"Based on the expression of her face, she is not the culprit." _She looked at the walls. _"Whoever it was… It seemed that Nagato-san eliminated him…"_

"_That does not make me feel at ease, Ms. Mori" _Koizumi said in a serious tone. _"It will be safe to distance ourselves from her." _

"_Wait…"_ Haruhi faintly said, while going out of Koizumi's hands.

"_Ms. Suzumiya! You have not…!"_

"_Silence, and do not interfere, Esper." _ Haruhi said… Wait… was that Haruhi? Because the way she just spoke… Is not the way she usually speaks, even while giving orders to us in the clubroom. Also, her eyes… no… her whole figure was glowing gold. She stepped forward and suddenly appeared in front of Nagato, who was also glowing in a more menacing aura. Haruhi suddenly caressed _my _blood-stained cheek.

"_Who are you?" _Nagato suddenly asked.

"_Who else? I am the one you are targeting to observe, right interface?"_

"_You cannot be Suzumiya Haruhi."_

"_Oh? Then who may I be?"_

Silence. There was no word spoken for at least a minute or so. As the silence roamed, I looked over at the other screen. We were still running. I guess it's not time, yet… Whatever Shamisen's planning, he better tell me quick. Suddenly, there was a noise coming in from the second screen, and more specifically, an explosion.

Something came out of the giant smoke cloud. _"What's wrong, interface?" _Shouted the mysterious Haruhi. _"Didn't you say that you were eliminating me?"_

"_I have never stated such a thing." _ Nagato said as she suddenly appeared in front of Haruhi. _"But if you wish so, then I will comply." _She swung her katana at Haruhi with no sign of hesitation.

Haruhi whistled. _"Not bad~! _She suddenly kicked Nagato and ended up crashing on one of the columns. Wait… Where did my body go? As I looked around, I saw my body lying at the throne floor. I saw a shadowed figure not long after that. I couldn't see who it was since there was dust clouds everywhere. But that person seemed to be going towards my body.

"That's you, Kyon-kun" Ms. Asahina (big) brought up.

"Eh?"

"You were barely breathing when I got to you. Luckily, the information I got was accurate so I got in this time plane and coordinates in time just for him to tend your wounds. All of them were fatal if they were left alone any longer, so consider it a miracle, Kyon-kun."

I do very much. But now isn't the time for that… After minutes (which seemed hours) of fighting, the two supernatural beings took a rest.

"_That was quite an impressive show, interface. It seemed that you still had some of my power left in you." _Haruhi said, not having any difficulty breathing. On the other hand… _"But enough is enough…" _Nagato cannot possibly fight Haruhi now. Her knees are broken. Even if she can regenerate, Haruhi won't hold back at this point…

Wait… I still don't understand. What happened with those two? What caused them to snap like this?

"Your expression shows that you do not quite grasp the reason of their actions, am I right, John?" Shamisen started.

"You bet. Why the hell are they hurting each other?"

"I cannot believe you are that naïve, John… Humans call this condition as being 'dense,' am I correct Asahina Mikuru?"

"Yes, you are correct." Ms. Asahina (big) nodded.

"Wait… What?"

"They are being driven by an emotion which will bring a person to a brink of insanity if anything happens to the target of this emotion."

"Human here…" I said in confusion. There's definitely no need for you to be poetic here.

"In lay man's terms, it's because they love you."

…

"… What…? Don't be ridiculous… That simply can't… be…"

"It is so, John. Why would you think that they would reach this level of a panic attack after seeing your body? Why do you think they have such pained expressions after seeing your lifeless face? Why do you think that even Nagato Yuki, which I designed to be emotionless, to be producing emotions such as sadness which brought her to an emotional breakdown once she was alone with you in the dimension she had created!" He was shouting now. "… I apologize… I lost my…"

"No need…" I interrupted. "I get it. It's my fault."

"No! I'm not implying that!" Shamisen shouted.

"Then what are you implying?" I shouted back.

"That you are their only hope! That's what I'm saying!" Shamisen stood up, nearly shaking the tea pot off the table. I fell silent. He sighed. "That is why you are here right now. Not only that… Look." He pointed back at the screen.

"_Shall we end this?" _ Haruhi had a terrifying smile and Nagato had the expression of defeat.

Suddenly she started to mumble.

"_Executing 'emergency mode'" Nagato dictated._

"_Do you think that 'that' would help you now? I could easily shatter that program of yours." _ Haruhi extended her arm. I was expecting something of a force travelling in the air, but nothing happened… _"What…?"_

"_Terminating every data present in the current time plane. Including Suzumiya Haruhi. Creating sample data of alternate reality… Reconstruct character: Kyon"_

"_You fool!" _Haruhi shouted. _"Nothing good can come out of this! His soul is not with us anymore!" _Everything is slowly starting to fade. _"There's nothing you can do to bring him back! Even I can't do it!"_

"_Shut up! It's all your fault in the first place! Just disappear!" _Nagato shouted from the top of her lungs.

"… _Yuki…" _Haruhi started to disappear as well. _"I'm sorry…" _She disappeared fully.

The monitor shut down.

I felt like I was watching one of those games where you pick a bad choice and you go to the bad end. That, for sure, was the real bad end. If I don't change the situation somehow, then the universe will be altered again.

Wait…

"We can't do that Kyon-kun. Once she has already erased every data in that time frame, there's nothing we can do. I am currently unable to time travel due to some interference with the T.P.D.D. so we cannot go back and ask for Nagato-san's help."

She read my mind, but we're still in a dead end… Then… "Shamisen, I hope you have something in mind."

"Of course I do." He gave me a grin, but his expression suddenly turned grim. "But it's only a one way ticket. If we don't succeed, then the future that Asahina Mikuru is from will be unavailable for an eternity. Do I make myself clear? It will have to succeed or else."

"Yeah." I complied.

"Understood." Ms. Asahina answered right after me.

"Good. Now the objective of the plan is to make sure that you, John, does not get 'killed.'" Easier said than done.

"So what exactly do you have in mind, Shamisen?" I asked while taking my tea.

"That will be resulting to our other problem."

"… What?"

"I do not have one."

"… This is not the time for joking, Shamisen."

"I am quite aware of that. Despite the fact that I am the leader of this entity, I also have a limit on my thought process. I cannot produce a 'perfect' plan after such a short period of time."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"That's where you come in, John."

A brief silence covered the room. "What now?"

"I am asking you to come up with a plan."

"I support him, Kyon-kun." Ms. Asahina (big) said. "You're the one who is the closest to both of them, thus you should know how to deal with their emotions. That is why we are suggesting it."

Okay, hold on. How in the world am I supposed to come up with a plan within a half an hour before this whole tragedy happens? Sure I know both of them. Sure I know what they can do. But I don't know how to deal with them. I'm not exactly Mr. psychology who can deal with an alien with advance intellectual capacity than me, or a person with the thinking rejecting mine.

I took a sip of my tea, trying to relax and gather my thoughts. If anyone is listening to this right now, please tell me what you think I should do at the moment because my head is about to explode… No never mind… I already taught myself not to rely on others too much. But what should I do? I was being stared down by the two in front of me, even putting more pressure on me.

"You know… It would be helpful if you guys also think rather than relying on my primitive way of thinking" I said. I mean come on.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ms. Asahina (big) cutely apologized. That really relieved me for a second. "I didn't realize what I was doing for a second. I was just fascinated on the way you look while…" She trailed off.

"Excuse me?" I wanted to hear what she was going to say, but her face was all red and turned the other way quickly. Shamisen just grinned and drank his tea.

Anyway, coming back to the thought gathering… Man, today's not going so well, isn't it? I was almost killed, then after being revived, I was called dense and… Wait… That's it!

… No! I refuse! But that's the only thing that comes up in my head right now! Oh man! If I do that, this will be problematic, in multiple ways… But what else can I do. A small action like that really affected and saved the world a year back. Plus, if I do that, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out.

"You look like you have an idea, John… But a question though." Shamisen asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is does your face looked puzzled?"

… Oh… I didn't even realized what face I was having. "No! It's nothing. Just forget it." I sighed. "Anyway, I have the basic idea of what _I _am going to attempt do. The only problem existing, though, is that I need your support."

"Alright. Our ears are open" Shamisen said, and I told them the idea. I was a bit embarrassed to say what I was going to do, but as I brought up relations with the past, Ms. Asahina seemed to agree with me. Shamisen just looked at me tentatively, but I got a sense of approval from him.

… Maybe I should consider the fact that he is technically Nagato's dad, so yeah… Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to bring up. But what do you expect. I'm a simple minded human being. For those that still have not guessed what I am going to do, you'll find out soon enough.

"… And that is that." I said after at least seven minutes of speaking, which also means we have twenty-three minutes of time left.

"I see… But let me ask one more time. Are you sure about this? You are not going to regret one of the procedures that is included in this plan of yours." Shamisen said.

"Yeah… Even if I do regret it, it's only logical to do so. Plus, you're the one in charge so I'll leave everything to you."

"You must remember that I have a seal that is restricting my program capabilities."

"We'll have Nagato take care of that easily after all of this mess." I said confidently, then Shamisen suddenly grinned. "Why are you giving me that creepy grin for?"

"Nothing. It's just amazing how humans are so eager to gamble on chances, that even they do not the probability of success."

"But that's the fun of it." I said confidently. I turned to Ms. Asahina. "How many minutes do we have left, Ms. Asahina?"

"Approximately thirteen minutes. We must prepare everything." She said with a serious face.

"Alright." I turned to Shamisen. "Shamisen, do it."

"Understood." He started mumbling something that I couldn't understand. It's probably because it's some type of code or program. This is the first part of my so called "genius" plan. I plan to have a semi replication of Nagato's power implemented in me so I at least could stand a chance when she goes to overdrive mode. After he stopped chanting, he put his hand on my forehead and I suddenly felt my body become light. "This is all I am capable of currently. My remaining processing power is for teleporting us to the right coordinates."

"That's plenty enough. Thanks." I imagined a gun in my hand, and it appeared. "Yeah. This is good." I made it disappear.

"… John" Shamisen said. He sounded like he was hesitating, and then he started to get on his knees.

"Whoa, what's this all about?" I asked surprised. Is he like going to turn back into a cat or something?

"I extremely apologize."

"Eh…? For what?"

"For our previous plan of terminating Nagato Yuki approximately a year ago. We were really puzzled by what she has done, that even I couldn't think of the logical thing to do. We were driven by our emotions, just like her, but we couldn't understand that in the moment." He raised his head. "If there's anything..." I suddenly bonked him lightly on the head. "…Eh?"

"That's all you need to say, Shamisen. I understand." I said calmly.

"But…"

"It's alright. I'm sure Nagato forgave you already, so I forgive you, too."

"… Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Ms. Asahina (big) suddenly said. "There is only thirty seconds left until operation"

"Whoa, already?" I said surprised. Time sure is impatient this time around. "Ready, everyone?" I asked sounding like a leader.

As both of them nodded, I see myself returning back from my battle with Nagato. Haruhi started with her ramblings about me making her worry and then she came towards Yuki and hugged her dearly.

Fifteen seconds. We are starting to walk out.

Ten seconds. "I" sensed something.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

"Here we go!" I said as we started to teleport.

The last picture I saw on the screen is me being stabbed.

Man… I can't wait to get home.

We set foot behind the poles of the room where I was just stabbed with… I don't even know how many metal spikes.

"Kyon!"Haruhi shouted. That's the scene "…Kyon…!"

"Yes… Yes! React! Release everything you have! Your emotions, your abilities, everything! Everything will be recorded!" Said the president. Then I looked over Nagato.

I finally knew who said the words "I'll never forgive you," or something like that.

"… Defective, what are you doing?"

That's the signal!

"Operation start!" I shouted.

Before Mr. President turned into Splat-sident, I teleported in front of him and created a barrier strong enough to withstand Nagato's force.

"Phew! Made it in time!" I said in relief.

"… Human?" the President asked in confusion. "What? …How?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank me later. Just shut up and listen to what I have to tell you…" Nagato started to glow. She's unconscious now… "… Because if you make one mistake, we're all pretty much screwed."

Here we go! Don't worry Nagato! I'm going to save you!


	8. Chapter 7

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Nagaru Tanigawa

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

Recap of the story so far:

"Being juniors in High School, the SOS Brigade plans to have a slumber party by Nagato's house. He receives a warning from Kuyou, part of an organization that is the opposite of the Integrated Data Thought Entity, to be careful, a warning from the leader from the Thought Entity to choose between his life, Haruhi's, or some other option, and at almost the same time, Shamisen the cat is nowhere to be found. Nagato is taken back to her entity in failure to fulfill the order of killing Kyon and the Brigade, but Kyon loses their memory of her. Kyon experiences a lot of supernatural events, including almost getting killed by a replica of Nagato, getting Nagato's powers, and going into the Thought Entity itself, which was basically a huge invisible ship above Earth. Before this adventure of saving Nagato, Kyon gathered people, including the Brigade, the North High Student Council, which consisted of two interfaces and the former enemy, Asakura Ryouko. One in particular was hard to persuade to get Haruhi into the whole idea, but Kyon proved that he was strong enough to protect her. They faced many challenges inside the ship, including Nagato herself. In this time, Kyon harnessed the power that Nagato gave him, and in the end he came close on saving her. But his efforts went down the drain when the Student Council President betrayed them. He intended to kill Kyon, but was saved by Ms. Asahina, and the missing cat, Shamisen, who turns out to be the thought entity leader. Both of them explained what is going to happen if he doesn't step in to stop Nagato's madness, and pursues him to come up with a plan that will save the future." I take a pause… "Wait, why did I need to explain all this? Read the previous chapters to actually feel what's going on. Yours truly, Kyon"

I seriously need to get a better nickname…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"What are you doing here? I had you stabbed in your vitals! You should not be alive! And what do you mean mistake?" this bastard shouted as I tried to dodge Nagato's beams while I carry him on my shoulders.

"Look man, it's kind of hard to concentrate with you shouting right in my ear you know!" I shouted back. You don't have any idea how irritating it is to save someone who just tried to really kill you. I teleported in front of Haruhi, who had a confused expression on her face. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Just hang in there." I carried her on my shoulders, too.

"Hey, wha-!" She yelped. I just realized where I was grabbing her, but that really doesn't matter right now. Come on Koizumi. Any second now.

"Shamisen!" I shouted. "Once Koizumi and Ms. Mori come through that door, initiate 'that' right away!"

"Understood!" He shouted back while trying to fend off Nagato's beams that are coming towards him and Ms. Asahina (big). The giant door suddenly came flying with two shining figures coming in. "Ms. Suzumiya!" Koizumi shouted. "Are you in here!"

"Shamisen now!"

"_Initiating time deceleration program. Effects only upon target: Nagato Yuki_" He chanted. Suddenly, Nagato's beams became sluggish. "This will only last one and half minutes in our time. Better hurry up, John!"

"Thanks, Shamisen!" I landed on the surface below Koizumi and Ms. Mori. I took a look at Nagato. Man, she's really moving slow. It was as if her movements were moving only a millionth of a mile per hour. Anyway, I gotta explain to these guys what I had in mind earlier…

… Alright, maybe I won't say the last part. I'll keep that one for myself.

"Kyon, what's going on?" Koizumi asked.

"Long story short?" I said. "Well, Nagato's gone mad since she thought I was dead and she was about to kill this guy on my left shoulder. That guy over there is my cat, and that is the future version of Ms. Asahina over there with him. Lastly, we are going to save the future. Short enough?" I said while putting both of them down.

"I understand for the most part." Ms. Mori said without even a second though after what I just said. "Basically we just need you to get close to her in the right time to inject some type of program into her that will stop her from acting like this, correct?" She said. She got it exactly right.

"… Yeah… That was the gist of it. Since we have time, I'll explain some of the things that happened and some extra parts of the plan that I had in mind." There was a minute left, and it took at least fifty seconds to say everything I had to say.

"I can't believe I'm helping you do this." The President said.

"Yeah." I paused. "You better thank me for this."

"As if." He rolled his eyes. I'll take that as a token of gratitude. I noticed that the 'me' that he tried to stab is gone… I guess Ms. Asahina, the other one, already time travelled with him.

"Haruhi," I said. "You make sure you hide somewhere safe, alright?"

"But…"

"No buts. Even though I told you that you had powers like that earlier, I'm not sure what will activate them in this situation. Plus, we don't want to lose our cute brigade leader, right?"

"Wha-?" She blushed and I burst out a short laugh. "Idiot, Kyon! You better succeed in this plan!"

"You better pray we do." I grinned.

And… Zero! "Now!" We split up. Ms. Mori, who was holding her katana dashed towards Nagato. As she slashed down, Nagato looked at her with her dead looking eyes and faded in a second. Ms. Mori ended up slicing up the floor of the room, but luckily it wasn't deep and the floor regenerates itself. Nagato appeared ten feet on top of her with six glowing blades floating on her back. It looked like wings. Deadly wings. Nagato grabbed two of them and attempted to crash towards Ms. Mori.

Fortunately, Ms. Mori had fast reflexes so she side stepped out of the way. But the landing that Nagato did didn't even slow her down. At a brink of an eye, four of her blades swiftly went towards Ms. Mori. She managed to swing her katana to fend three of them, but one of the blades grazed her.

"You're quite skilled, Nagato-san!" She shouted. A sudden small circular glow appeared in the dust cloud surrounding Nagato. "Oh that's right…" She sighed. "You're not Nagato-san." Nagato quickly sprung into the air and went down as quickly as she did. Both were fighting gracefully, as if they were in an action-fantasy type movie with especial effects. As I watched them both fight, I couldn't help but wonder where Ms. Mori learned how to fight like that. If there were different types of those creatures in the close spaces that Haruhi creates, I wonder how in the world they fight the type almost as strong as Nagato over there every time.

… Okay I take that back. As the fight progresses, I notice Nagato is really dominating Ms. Mori. Every swing was targeting vitals, and all Ms. Mori could do is block them. Soon enough, Nagato drover her into a wall. "Shoot… You got me."

"_I complement your skills considering what kind of creature you are. But now you must go. Begone" _Nagato said in her demonic, auto-tuned sounding voice. Shit. I have to step in, but it will totally ruin the plan. She started to swing her blade.

"Ms. Mori! Watch out!" Koizumi shouted and he caught Nagato's blade in the speed of light.

"Nice save, Koizumi-kun!" Ms. Asahina (big) shouted from behind me. I was thinking the same thing, but why didn't you do earlier? I mean you had a lot of time.

Oh, for those who are wondering, this is basically my plan. Ms. Mori and Koizumi are to create time for me, Ms. Asahina, and Shamisen to create a portal to the "void" in all time and space. Think of it as "limbo." But that takes a lot of time, and honestly, a lot of energy. Even Shamisen, the freaking powerhouse that was responsible for the creation of this entity, is dropping a few sweat drops on the floor. He will be the one programming it along with Nagato's powers amped up by his, while I plot what's going to happen _if_we even get there. Without his help though, it will take me maybe three days in total, and I'm not exaggerating. I'm a human for crying out loud. But with him, it will take fifteen minutes. It's a long time, but compared to what I could have done alone, it's hell of a lot better.

Thirteen minutes left… Man, this feels like forever. I took a peek at Haruhi and made sure she was okay. Fortunately, she's in one piece, but she looked like she was pondering about something. I hope she's not thinking of doing something irrational. Knowing her, she would totally go out there, banzai-style. I looked over to the fight. Koizumi and Ms. Mori are in sync. They totally looked like they were coordinated when attacking Nagato. When Koizumi summoned his lightning, which was completely nulled by Nagato's barrier, Ms. Mori sprung towards her. I get it… It takes time for the barrier to recover… If Koizumi and Ms. Mori were together back when I was trying to pursue Koizumi to get Haruhi to join us, I would have been beaten… Hard. But in Nagato's case, unfortunately, it hardly had any effect at all.

"_Do you espers think that you can go through the layers of barrier I had created with your Earthly abilities?" _She said while looking at them with an indifferent expression. Then she began to grin and chuckle… Yeah. I totally think that Nagato has gone… What was the term? Yandere or something? Whatever. You know what I mean. Her hair grew longer as it glowed menacingly. _"Pathetic! I take back what I had said, espers. You are not even worth of praise of making it here in this space. You are merely fools!" _The extended hair strands suddenly separated from her original hair style and began forming into countless spears. Oh damn! They're surrounded! I have to do something!

"Kyon-kun!" Ms. Asahina caught my hand as I attempted to leap off from where we were. "I know what you are feeling right now, but if you move from this position, you will completely disrupt the process!"

"But…!"

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun… In order for this plan of yours to work, you cannot leave from here!" She said with a saddened and regretful expression.

"Damn!" I turned towards the two. "Koizumi! Ms. Mori!"

"_Disappear!" _Nagato swung down. The countless glowing spears of light came raining down on them. Damn! No! This can't be happening! Without thinking or hesitation, I jumped off the invisible flat form that we were on.

"Ah! Kyon-kun!" Ms. Asahina (big) shouted from above. I could also hear Shamisen saying something about me being a fool, considering we only had eight minutes left. I don't care right now! I have to see if those two are alright. Suddenly a big metallic spear came hurdling towards me. I dodged it in mere reflex, but I lost my footing and tripped… Pathetic, but I managed to teleport to the spot where those two were. Thank goodness. They were not sliced up into pieces, but they were unconscious. I feel Koizumi's aura surrounding me, so that's probably what saved both of them. Damn bastard. This guy had a lot of power in him. I teleported to the flat form where Shamisen and Ms. Asahina (big) was.

"You fool!" Shamisen shouted. "We only had a few minutes left, and you interrupted the process! Now we are delayed half as much as the original time!"

"You wanted me to sacrifice these two! What kind of comrade are you!" I turned away before he could say anything. "Just take care of these two. You should have enough information from my powers, right? I'll be back."

"Wait!" He shouted. I heard him screaming out of frustration while I descended to the ground. Sorry, man. I'll give you cat treats once everything is done, and I'm sure you'll be happy.

"_You…" _Nagato started, but held her head afterwards. She looked like she was in pain.

"Nagato!"

"_Stay away!" _she swung her blade, creating a shockwave. One that was strong enough to take me back ten feet from where I was standing, and I was thirty feet away already. _"I don't know who you are, but…" she_ pointed her glowing blade at me. _"Don't get in my way!" _She swung it down and came towards me in the speed of a supersonic jet. I summoned a huge wall and a sword that looks like one of those RPG games that had the ability to create some kind of force that slices anything in its path. Cheap, but effective for now. In the next second, Nagato came on top of the hundred foot wall and came crashing towards me. I blocked her dual swing, but it hurt like hell! No, not even! Shit! Gah, this pressure! I managed to swing her off to the side, but she managed to recover quickly. As expected of Nagato. She is as skilled as a cheat code with over nine thousand power or something. Look, I can't think of anything that can describe the way she is alright. Give me a break here.

She swung at me at least twice as fast as she did with Ms. Mori and Koizumi. What the hell? I'm not more skilled than them! Surprisingly, though, I managed to block every single one of her blows. Hell, I even managed to swing at her once and knocked her twenty-five feet away from me. She raised her hand and once again, the countless spears appeared. She swung her hand down, and all of them came towards me simultaneously. Crap! I swung my sword down, and hard as I could, hoping that a huge force would appear… And hell yeah!

A huge beam of light came hurdling towards the spears, obliterating them. Slowly fading in, though, Nagato was coming in. Fast. I got ready and charged in, too, but she suddenly disappeared and appeared at my right. She side kicked me, knocking me back, then she jumped and did a spinning slice move. I barely dodged that. Seriously. My bangs were cut.

"_Nice dodge." _Nagato grinned. _"… for a human!" _She swung upwards and sideways. She was coming from every angle you could think of in an amazing speed. I can't keep up with this for long!

"Nagato, stop this!" I shouted and I managed to almost reach her arm. She dodged and double kicked me on my chest and chin.

"_Stop calling me that!" _ She shouted angrily. _"Only one being can call us that!" _She started to shake and, the ground started to tremble. _"And the other me failed to save that being!" _She literally caused the floor to launch up as she went towards me with a crossed-arm tackle in the speed of sound. I attempted to summon a titanium wall that was thirty feet wide, but I forgot… She can just bust a hole through that. Luckily, though, it softened the blow on me and only knocked me a few hundred yards… Sarcasm intended there. Damn! That's all I can say right now. I'm lucky enough that it didn't blow me to pieces.

She can't be talking about me… Can she? I mean, I'm right here. And… "other me?" What the hell does that mean? "Nagato, what are you saying! I'm right here!"

"_I don't care who you are! All I want to do is erase every existence in this universe! That way I can create a happier one! Where everyone is happy!"_

"Bullshit!" I shouted.

"_Shut up!" She charged._

"_Virus activated." _Someone shouted from a distance. Nagato suddenly dropped and rolled.

"_What in the… What did you do to me, creature!" _Nagato shouted.

"You better be thankful for _this, _human!" The President shouted while having both of his hand extended towards us. You bet I am.

"_You insolent piece of defect! Release me from this bind!" _Nagato shouted fiercely towards the President.

"And if I don't?" The President said nonchalantly while panting.

"_If you don't…" _She suddenly disappeared. _"Then you are going to disappear!" _She teleported above him.

"Shit!" The President didn't say anything else as Nagato went down and attempted to pierce him. I was also expecting for the worst, but…

"It's this bad, huh?" Asakura said while saving catching the blade with Ms. Kimidori beside her. It seems like the fight is over.

"Mr. President, you will have a lot of explaining to do later." Ms. Kimidori grinned at him.

"What? You expected me to trust you?" he replied in a worried tone.

"Chat later," Asakura said, and then she threw Nagato to the side.

"_I see…" _Nagato paused. _"You two, who are supposed to be my back-ups, are now going against me… What failures."_

Yeah. This is definitely _not _Nagato… She would never say anything like that. Ever. But yet... It feels like that is Nagato… How do I explain it…? Ah, never mind that, because I'm about to get sliced by Nagato looking figure if I don't move.

… Wait what? Totally unfair! There are two Nagatos now! What the hell!

"_Duplication mode" _Nagato said, once again, in her auto-tuned voice. Seriously. Is there any need for that, whoever you are? _"Easy enough to comprehend, human?" _Enough with the insults, damn it. I'm kind of tired of being called "human" as if it's supposed to be a bad thing.

As I tried to dodge and block every move that the "mirror" Nagato is doing, I'm still trying to comprehend by what she said about the "other me." It's either this isn't the Nagato we're supposed to save, like a replica of some sort, or she's talking about something else. If that's the case, then what is it? Something else… There's something I'm missing here. I realized it long ago, I know that, but why can't I remember now?

Man, I have no time for this! "Get off me!" I swung my sword at the replica, and disarmed her. What? Miracles happen from time to time. But I digress. Enough with the stupid jokes. I found an opening while she's trying to regain her balance. "I know one thing for sure…" I dashed and slashed through her. "You are _not_ Nagato." How did that sound, huh? If anyone is watching this, you have no idea how I wanted to scream at that moment. Screams of joy, of course. I can't believe that I actually defeated Nagato's replica or whatever.

"_I applaud your performance, human." _Nagato said, and holy crap… Are you serious? _"What's with that expression? Are you that surprised that I defeated these defects?" _She started chuckling with a non-Nagato expression. It was more of a maniac's expression, which I cannot imagine on Nagato. But, as I was saying, Ms. Kimidori and Asakura we're lying on the floor. At the very least, though, she kept them in one piece. _"Ryouko Asakura was not capable of creating a virus that will be able to contain me in the first place and Emiri Kimidori had defects in her body that hindered her of being capable of containing me. Both of them coming at me with only physical tactics we're futile. It was illogical and foolish." _She looked at the President who had an extremely panicked look at his face. _"And this one." _She raised her hand. _"The one who destroyed the very thing I cared the most." _The President shielded himself with some type of barrier. Idiot! That won't block it! Shit! I can't make it in time.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light came out of nowhere, and with it, the President disappeared from where he was. What the hell just happened? I looked up and saw something unbelievable. Not that I haven't seen it before. In fact, this is the second time I've seen it. Golden eyes, golden everything, like her personality. That person was floating up in mid-air.

"Your Brigade leader to the rescue!" Haruhi shouted while holding out her palm and holding the President by her waist. Oh hell yeah! I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but thank God that her powers awakened. But… Why? _"I know what you're thinking, Kyon." _She said through my head. _"Ew, Kyon. What kind of dirty stuff do you have in your head?" _She shouted in my head.

Since you can read my head, stop shouting in it! And also, stop reading everything! That's invasion of privacy you know. Still, this is a hell of a surprise.

"_Bleh! Anyway, as for your question, I can't answer that. I just… You know… I was feeling so helpless." _She sounded depressed. _"If I'm supposed to be this 'time-shaker' or 'potential for auto-evolution' or even what Koizumi calls me…"_

For the record, that was supposed to be secret.

"_That doesn't matter right now! Anyway, as I was saying… If I was all of those, then why was I so powerless? So weak? I know I made those things back then disappear, but there was something else that was bothering me… Then I realized that whatever that was it doesn't matter!" _Her vigorous voice, once again rattled my brain, and it's actually in my head this time. _"All that matters is that Yuki comes back to us, and I'm betting on you! As the Brigade leader, this is an order! You better not lose or you are going to lose your head!"_

Meaning a treat to the café?

"_Something worse! Taking me to a date!" _Silence… _"Wha~! Forget what I said there!" _I saw her panicking in mid-air. I totally didn't see that coming out of her. _"Ah! Whatever! Just follow your orders! You got it?" _

Oh hell yeah, Ms. Brigade leader.

"_Are you done with your telepathic conversation?" _Nagato also said in my head. What the hell? _"I am also capable of doing such things. It's the same mechanics as human radios on Earth except with different kinds of waves. Don't panic. Of course… Humans are not capable of doing it, so I guess I should understand." _She started to chuckle.

Will you stop chuckling like that? It's disturbing the hell out of me.

"_Who are you to order me around of my emotions? There is only…"_

"One person who can do that," I know. But the problem is, that is me you are talking about.

Silence. It was only ten seconds, but it felt like eternity. In that time, Nagato stopped chuckling and her facial expression changed… Changed to something grim.

"_So you're saying you're 'that' person?" _She finally said. There was another pause of silence. She began to laugh, maniacally physically. That would totally kill a lot of brain cells if she did that in my head. Then she stops her laughing abruptly and she stomped at the floor, causing it to crack in half. The air that is inside the ship is being sucked into space. Actually, not just air.

"Crap!" I said out loud while trying to grab on for my dear life without drifting into the zero gravity. Even if I had powers like her, I wouldn't able to teleport myself before reaching the atmosphere of the planet before me. I've seen it on TV. It is not pretty burning up like that.

Nagato went to where I was and she looked down on me. She suddenly stomped on my right hand furiously. _"Don't mess with me!" _The magnitude of her voice almost shook me off. Luckily, I don't fall, but my hand hurts like hell. She continued to stomp on it. _"That person is dead! Do you get it! He's dead! The only way I can see him again is if I erase all of this! All the things that 'she' created! That's why…" _She raised her foot above her head… Oh crap… This is going to be bad if it lands on my hand. _"… don't get in my-!" _

"No you don't!" Nagato's axe kick was interrupted by Haruhi's signature kick, also causing her blade to come flying off her hand. Remember that day with the Computer Club when they were trying to challenge us? Yeah. It looked like that. My God… About time!

"_You..." _Nagato said while trying to wipe her face of the blood that Haruhi's kick caused. That was a hell of a kick to cause something like that. I'm sure glad for the President of the Computer club that Haruhi didn't have powers when he got kicked. Actually, I think Haruhi would have the sense not to do that if that was the case… Right? _"Interruptions coming all over the place! Why must you intervene!" _Her blade once again appeared in her hand. _"You should understand, right! You should understand what I feel right?"_

"Yeah. I totally understand…" Haruhi started.

"_Then why…"_

"I totally understand that you're crazy!" Haruhi rushed in two times the speed of light (yes, I'm exaggerating), and palmed Nagato right in the chin, sending her flying to the wall. "I don't know who this 'he' is, but I won't let you hurt one of my brigade members, whoever you are."

"_Whoever I am?" _Nagato said under the dust. _"I'm the one you labeled as the 'silent book girl,' right? A part of your so-called brigade." _

Oh crap… I think the "so-called" part totally did it… And I think I heard one of Haruhi's nerves pop out…

"You little…" I see a cat fight coming up…

I finally managed to get up from the crack and fixed it. That was the easy part. The hard part is to tell Haruhi that our purpose was saving Nagato, not beating her into a pulp.

"_Shut up, Kyon!" _Haruhi said in my head. _"I know what we're supposed to do! It's just..." _She screamed out of irritation… In my head… _"I don't know! You really better fix this, Kyon!"_

Planning to… But can you please _not _do that again?

The two went at it again like how it was in the video. Thing is, though, that I interrupted the process of the "void-plan." I need to get back up there as soon as I can.

"_Hey! Where do you think you're going?" _Nagato said while spotting me trying to get up to the flat form where Shamisen and Ms. Asahina were. Not now! Haruhi!

"Not so fast, Ms. Faker." I heard Haruhi say from the distance. In the next second, I heard bangs and clashes. Yeah. I think Haruhi is our best chance right now to create time for this thing.

"You idiot!" is the first thing I heard once I got back up. Not from Shamisen, but from Ms. Asahina. "Why did you leave! We were so close on finishing it!" I kind of want her to keep going just because she looks so cute right now, but I'm not a masochist and I don't have time to be happy.

"If I came in any second later," I pointed at Koizumi and Ms. Mori still unconscious. "Those two would have died! Do you want me to do that?"

She sighed and her irritated look face changed to a smile. "You haven't changed a bit, Kyon kun… I'm glad." Wait… So were you mad? "Anyway, Shamisen-kun, how much do we time do we have?"

"Well, if John here did not leave, we would have finished by now. But since he did, even with the help of your so called 'president,' we still have five minutes." He said worriedly. "And I'm not sure if Suzumiya Haruhi can hold any longer." I looked down and saw Haruhi getting slower and slower, but at the same time, Nagato was, too. Come on, Haruhi. You can do it!

"How about if we add me?" I said to Shamisen.

"Well, we would have a minute and half at the latest."

"Well, get to it! We have no time to lose!"

"Roger."

If that ten second pause earlier felt like eternity, imagine what it feels like to have a minute and half. Even with Haruhi and Nagato's epic cat fight, I couldn't shake the feeling of being clueless on what Nagato was talking about. What is she talking about? I hope I find that out soon, because I'll need it…

Finally…

"That was quite an impressive show. It seemed that you had a lot of power in you, even if I'm like this." She said almost the same thing as the last time, except this time she's extremely exhausted. I guess her power wasn't fully awakened after all. "But isn't it about time we end this?"

"_Indeed," Nagato_ said sounding auto-tuned again. It's almost time… Five, four, three, two, one "_Executing emergen-" _Nagato started to dictate.

"Now!" I shouted.

"_Portal program completed. Now locking on to enemy program execution." _Shamisen chanted. Nagato's chanting stopped, but it seems like her program was still running loose. The big orb of light seemed to have tentacles that were destroying everything it touches with its strength.

"_What is that!" _Nagato exclaimed, looking at where we are.

"Shamisen!" I shouted.

"_Fire!" _He shouted as the program and I went towards Nagato and her creation in an imaginable speed. Now I can imagine what a bullet feels, if it has feelings. Nagato tried to cover herself, but the speed was beyond her. She got sucked into the semi black hole portal with me.

"_Let me go!" _Nagato said in my head while trying to escape my grip.

What the hell? You can't even escape this? And here I thought you were high and mighty.

"_Silence! If it wasn't for this speed, I would have crushed you already."_

The hole behind us closed, and there was an incoming piece of land. It was coming towards us… Fast. Luckily Shamisen planned ahead for this, right?

… Or not! We crash-landed about a thousand miles per hour on that freaking thing. If it wasn't for Nagato's shield, both of us, particularly me, would have been splattered like an omelet!

"_That was an excellent plan you have there!" _Nagato said while trying to distance herself away from me. _"You sacrificed yourself just to trap me in here? What kind of saving do humans do? Because if this is it, then I am not impressed."_

"No, that's not it." I said flatly.

"_Then is it a special request for me to end your life personally? If it is, then it will be an honor!" _She started to laugh menacingly.

"No."

"_What a kill joy…" _She looked at me. _"Oh, I see… You wanted to talk to me."_

Stupid mind reader. If you know what I wanted, then why even bother asking me verbally?

"_What? Don't you want to use your voice as much you can before you die?" _She said, in my head this time.

I'm not so sure about that. I don't think I'm dying tonight.

"_Oh? Such confidence." _She paused. _"But do tell me, human. Why do you intend to 'save me'?"_

"That's such an obvious thing to ask." I said verbally. "Nagato's our friend, that's why."

"_Friend?" _ She grinned. _"If that is your idea of humor, I do not commend you." _

"Humor? I wasn't trying to joke around."

"_Then you're talking nonsense." _She raised her right hand horizontally, pointing at her side. _"… Because the only friend we had died a few minutes ago._" A sudden surge of force rushes out of hand. _"We couldn't do anything about it… We tried to negate the effects of the program… We tried reconstructing the tissues that were heavily damaged… And yet…" _ She paused and suddenly… _"… So don't say anything about friendship!" _She was crying. Her raged yet saddened expression looked over me.

"And that's another thing." I started. "Who is this 'we'?" I just can't my finger on what she means… No matter how much I tried, there wasn't anyone coming to my head at that time with her besides Haruhi.

"_Ah, that's right… She never said anything after he said that he would protect us… That 'that' part of us was born…"_

"Oi, stop talking riddles." I exclaimed.

"_Fine, I will explain it, even though it's useless…" _The force gushing out of her ceased. She looked at me with deadpan eyes._ "Month of August, two years ago: A time loop was caused by the main subject of observation. It happened 15, 532 consecutive times. During that time, something in the internal systems of the interface named Nagato Yuki began to surface. It surfaced specifically at the 2,019__th__ loop of the time. She realized that it would be the cause of the great change that happened December 18__th__ of the same year. She tried to execute some countermeasures for the sudden 'problem,' but the programs she used were useless. After the 10,238__th__ loop, she finally decides that there are no countermeasures for it. She informs the entity for an internal scan, but they found no errors. She was… You could say dumbfounded." _

I don't like where this is going. During that explanation, I took the liberty of creating a table and two chairs for us to sit on. As she continues her explanations, I can't help but look at her face. It relaxes me, because it looks just like the Nagato I knew. But yet, it also doesn't. The way she's stating it… Something about the tone of her voice is really bothering me… I knew at that time, where Ms. Asahina and I travelled back in time six years ago to get help from Nagato to help us get the world back as it was that she also said that she had no countermeasures of a "certain error." I realized what that certain error back then… But it couldn't be…

"_After realizing that there are no countermeasures against this certain problem, she just calmly waited for the loop to end. She just observed and observed since it was…" _Her job… _"… That was until we get to the 15,125__th__ loop. There was another problem, and the cause of that problem was the very first time where four members of Suzumiya Haruhi's group realized that the loop was present. She merely explained the current situation as if it was no problem, like she normally would, however, there was something different. It was almost she was 'hoping' that that was finally the end of the 580 years of repetitions, but she was designed to be to be void of any of that kind of thinking, or rather she's not supposed to be capable of doing so."_

That's right… She was. Those sights of her sitting by the side of the pool and by the batting fences looking bored were a total giveaway. I didn't realize it back then, but I did sooner after.

"_But yet after a few days, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Another problem came to surface. That night, where she was reading a book that she has read 2508 times, there was a pain in her chest area. At the time, she didn't treat it as a problem, but the second time the members realized it a failed to solve the mystery of the time reiteration, that problem became enormously different from what she had before. After the seventh time that they have failed to stop the reiterations of time, she has done something unexpected." _She looked at me. _"A request of her own termination."_

"Her own termination… You mean, suicide!"

"_Yes." _

What? What the hell? That Nagato… Really requested for something like that?

"_As interfaces, we cannot terminate ourselves. We have to receive an approval from the entity. They needed a logical explanation, of course. Nagato Yuki was a very powerful data interface. They cannot easily just agree to what her request for termination. But as she attempted to give a reason, she could not. Something was stopping her. But knowing the radical faction, they wanted her gone and so they wanted our father, the leader of the entity, to approve of it. He simply couldn't do it. A few reiterations later, though, she continued to request the same things over and over again. After so many tries, he finally conjured up a compromise. He said after the next time that 'John,' the person who we failed to protect, does not solve the reason of the time reiteration, he will approve of it."_

That Shamisen… Why would he compromise something like that? Was it because Nagato really wanted it?

"_She agreed and… 'Felt' like she accomplished something, finally. But then, in the café of the last day, at the last minutes before Suzumiya Haruhi decided to leave the café, sudden data of memories went through her head, which includes the times when 'John' was with her, and the time she had with the group. She suddenly had a… 'feeling' of 'regret'. But despite this feeling, she didn't say anything. It was her job to observe such beings, whether they failed or succeeded. But yet she wanted to say something. With her mouth left ajar right at the moment where Suzumiya Haruhi was finally leaving the store, John stood up and shouted the thing that was needed to solve the puzzle. Her functions stopped for thirty milliseconds. She could not think. She could merely nod at every word that he was saying, even though she could not comprehend them at the moment. She was… Overjoyed." _

I would be, too. If I could never forget such things like that, in that amount of time, I actually would probably literally die of happiness after it's all over.

"_The next day was treated as a miracle. She was doing something different. Even though it was insignificantly different, it was different. The next day after that, she did not wake up. Not because she has been terminated, but because her system was exhausted. The entity granted her twenty-four hours of rest." _That explains why she wasn't at the clubroom at the time. _"She was truly feeling happiness beyond words and expressions at the time. She couldn't think of anything else. She was drifting off into her own state of happiness, where there are new books to read, and surrounded by the members of the group that Suzumiya Haruhi has assembled. In the end, she realized that this was something she truly wanted. But yet something was bothering her."_

After all of this talking, I have a feeling I know where this is going… A really bad feeling. Not the "bad" where you're about to get killed, but like the "bad" where you'll learn a truth you never really wanted to know.

"_That was… 'What if something like this happens again?' Will she experience the same 'grief'? Will she experience the same negativity of thoughts? She thought that more of that will only bring upon destruction to her. But she couldn't think of a solution to stop those thoughts. It just kept going. The thought of changing the world from the way it was in the future was illogical to her. She continued to ask herself why she must do it. What is the anomaly that causes her to change it? As time goes on, the usual days went by. The school festival was in progress in the month of November. Nagato Yuki was suddenly asked to play the guitar. It was a simple task, but yet, she felt relieved of doing it. She… 'enjoyed' it. The sight of amusement of the humans surrounding her, watching her performance was something she was 'glad' to see. Even she 'wished' that the festival would not end at the moment, even though it was illogical." _She paused and looked at me. _"You're not a very good audience. At least provide me with refreshments."_

"What the… Fine." I reluctantly agreed. She was giving me information after all. After she drank a bottle of cold green tea, she sighed.

"_Interesting taste. It has such a different feeling than when it's warm_." She set the bottle down._ "But continuing with from where I left off moments ago, two days after the festival, it rained. It was mostly a quiet day after Suzumiya Haruhi was playing with Asahina Mikuru's clothing. Nagato Yuki ended up alone in the room. She was just doing her normal routines when she wasn't observing Suzumiya Haruhi closely: reading. A few hours afterwards, John entered the room with an electric powered heater. He immediately turned it on and dozed off. Nagato Yuki, without thinking, closed her book, stood up, and put her cardigan over John's shoulders. She left afterwards with her brown hooded jacket. At this time she was stable, until she saw Suzumiya Haruhi and John together under an umbrella. Something accumulated in her. She ran off without even understanding what was going on at the current moment. Once she got back to her home, she immediately went under her covers. She was just like a human girl with her 'heart' broken."_

Wait a second… This sounds like… jealousy… What the hell? This doesn't sound like Nagato at all.

"_I understand what you are thinking right now. She, too, didn't understand what was going on. But it was then she decided officially that she's going to change the world from what it is."_

"What the hell? Just from that?" I stood up unexpectedly, causing my chair to fall over.

"_What an impatient human you are. Let me finish." _She pointed at the chair and it stood up. Why am I getting angry anyway? _"That is what she decided then. Logic did not matter to her any longer… And thus, _I _was born…"_

"I see… Now I understand… I now understand who you are and where you came from…" I calmly said. I can't believe it, though. Why did "she" come out rather than just staying in her? "You are her…"

…_Emotions…_

"_I am the cause of that change in that time. I am the cause of it all. But yet a small part of her remained. Her logic and reason provided an escape for John just in case he didn't want what I was making us do. He managed to find the keys and reverted the universe back to its previous state. I regretted that we gave him the power to do something like that. It only brought us grief and despair in the end… We were to be terminated at the time, then at the evening of December 21__st__, but John goes on saying that he will protect us. That gave us hope and reassurance. We thought that he could do it. His power to persuade others was more than anyone else. The entity also grew… 'frightened' of him due to the statements he made. Two months afterwards, we considered ourselves a free individual. The power to change the universe and was only to be unsealed by a certain power. Present year: two week ago. We were given orders to remove John because he was considered a threat. We were dumbfounded." _

Uh… Yeah. Not to mention that I was also dumbfounded.

"_She asked 'why?' but the entity did not give an answer. They did not even mutter an answer. She went and tried to find the main body, or leader, of the entity, but it was nowhere to be found. Logically, she would have done what she was told, but 'I' was there to intervene with those thoughts. She returned to the surface for one night for a celebration of some sort. That was when she decided that she'd refuse to follow the order. Of course, the entity knew what she was thinking, and thus, they made countermeasures. At exactly midnight, they were to transport her back to base, and replace her with a copy. A thoughtless entity who just blindly followed orders and believed that she was more superior than us."_

Yeah. I remember that. That crazy woman could have killed me if Ms. Kimidori didn't arrive in time.

"_Many events occurred afterwards: John trying to convince the members of Suzumiya Haruhi's party to come in a venture to save us. He also went and used the ability we gave him and harnessed it. We were observing it all. Even if there was only a tenth of a chance that he was going to make it, we were filled with hope. That's what he taught us. We waited. We waited until…"_

She stopped. "Until what?" She raised her hand to the side and a screen appeared.

"_Watch."_

The President appeared in a room. It was dark inside. There was nothing to see but his shadows. He walked in the corner, and then suddenly grabbed onto something.

"_You insolent piece of trash! Look what you have left us with!" _He said while grabbing on Nagato's hair. That bastard! _"See this?" _He pointed at his side and a screen of my group running towards the giant doors. _"You left this, you defective!" _I saw Nagato flinch a little. _"Do you see what we have to do? Our ship has 76% damage because of his group alone! We were forced to cooperate with him to fool him, but look how much it has cost us! This is your fault defective! I really should have gotten rid of you."_

Suddenly Nagato slapped his hand off.

"_I… am not defective… You may not call me… defective…" _Nagato said in monotone.

"_Is that so?" _The President said, grinning. _"Then erase this human. If that is done, then I will take back what I have said."_

"_I refuse." _ She responded immediately.

The President grinned at the answer. _"Then you are a defective!" _He touched her forehead with his index finger, and Nagato suddenly looked… Terrified. It looked like she was about to cry. It was like he was transferring something in her head.

"_A virus." _The Nagato in front of me said.

"Eh?"

"_He was attempting to insert a virus in our system. He wanted to corrupt my system in order to carry his will. However…"_

I looked back at the screen.

"_Do not touch me." _ The Nagato in the screen said. However, it wasn't "my" Nagato. With that sentence, an invisible gust of wind took the President and slammed him to the nearest wall. He looked terrified and confused. As a matter of fact, I am, too.

"_Im… Impossible! Your abilities are supposed to be…" _Nagato suddenly grabbed him by the collar and picked him up.

"_I am not defective. You need not insert a virus in me, for I understand what I must do…" _Nagato said.

"Oi. What's going on?" I asked Ms. Emotions over here.

"_This is where we…"_

"Where you what?" She suddenly kicked the table at least 15 stories high. "What the hell are you doing!"

"_The rest is none of your concern." _She lunged at me with a wrist blade with lightning speed. In fact, she was actually covered with lightning. So she can move like Koizumi… However…

"You're forgetting something." I said while catching her hand. "I have your powers."

"_You have a 'duplicate' of my abilities." _She emphasized on the "duplicate." She released her wrist from my grip and came at me once more. The lightning surrounding her stings a bit… Wait… Crap! I forgot I'm wearing metallic clothing!

"_Electrocute." _She commanded.

"Ha!" I shouted, forcing the electricity that was conducted on my clothes out. This is probably one of the rare times I'm going to say this, but thank you, school.

"_You are not as dumb as you look, human."_

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"_Take it as you want to take it…" _She started to… Smile. Is she enjoying this? She jumped and came like a drill coming down.

"Wait, Nagato!" I dodged while the ground that she crashed into turned into dust. "What were you saying earlier?"

"_It's none of your concern. For you are not… him." _The joy on her face faded.

"That's what I've been saying since the damn beginning!"

"_Shut up!" _She shouted loudly. In fact, she shouted so loud that the shock wave from her voice made me fly. _"I do not give a mere atomic dust to what you are going to say. For even if you..." _She's… Shaking? _"… for even if you… look like him…" _No… More like trembling… _"For even if you… Act like him…!" _She lunged at me, but with hardly any power. I had no problem catching her hand and light body. _"Even if my systems analyze you as 'him.'" _She tried to punch me… She's really turning… Frail. _"You cannot possibly be him!" _She kicked me in the stomach, which also made me fly. _"For I… For we…!" _

Don't you dare say it!

"_For we are useless!"_

I teleported right in front of her and slapped my hand on her lips. "How many times…" My hand was trembling with anger… "How many times do I have to tell you…!" I paused and she blinked. Twice. "Didn't I already say it? You are not useless!" I grabbed her shoulders, despite the fact that she was still hostile. Hell, it didn't matter to me. It would have been idiotic of me if I didn't grab her like that at the moment. "How many times have you saved my life! How many times have am I indebted to you! How many fucking times do you need me to nail to your head that… That…!" Ah! This is embarrassing! "That you are an important person!" I embraced her. "That's why don't say any bullshit like, 'I am useless' or 'I am defective.' You got that? No matter what happens, in my heart, in my mind, and in my soul, you will be nothing like those things. Hell, even if you were, my whole existence wouldn't care." I pushed her off a bit with my hands still on her shoulders.

"_But… We saw your… We saw your vitals gone… We analyzed it…!"_

"But here I am." I flicked her on her forehead. "Don't underestimate my 'soul' okay? I'll come back to everyone as long as you guys want me to come back… That's why don't overreact, okay?"

"… _Kyon…" _She said softly.

"Hey, don't go calling me that now."

"…Kyon…" She said once again, but this time… It's her own voice. "Kyon…! Kyon…!"

I smiled. "I'm here…"

And with that, Nagato fell on her knees and cried, while I embraced her. It was only two minutes, but it felt like a blissful eternity. Nagato… You finally showed your inner emotions… And I couldn't be more glad. Having fun, worrying, feeling happy, feeling emptiness and despair… That's what being a human being is all about…

Yeah… I feel that's what this "evolution" thing Asakura was talking about earlier while fighting Ms. Kimidori. Sure you are an all powerful species that can manipulate anything. Sure you can fight like a badass and be completely unharmed. You can act perfectly according to the situation, you can just act like it's not affecting you… But if you didn't have the emotions to be in the moment… There's nothing to it… Right?

I am so glad that I chose this world over the other one two years ago… Because if I chose that one, a situation like this would have been impossible.

And with that… Operation: Rescue Nagato (I forgot whether we even had a name for it… Good grief): Complete.

* * *

Author notes: Thank you for the long wait! Summer has also been busy but I'm glad that I got to finally finish the chapter. However, towards the end of this chapter, I felt a little weird because I really had no idea what to write anymore. I had to come back and read my previous chapters just for me to remember how I wanted this chapter to end. Fortunately I still know how to end this story, so hopefully you guys will be there until the end.

Please give me your honest reviews of this chapter.

Until next time,

NagatoYuuki13


	9. Chapter 8

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

Original Author: Nagaru Tanigawa

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13

**Chapter 8**

… So I guess it's over, huh.

After that brief battle I had with Nagato, or, as I would rather call her, Ms. Emotions, Nagato came back to her own self. Thank God that was over with because that was seriously my limit. I sighed as usual and looked at the still sobbing Nagato. If I wasn't in this kind of situation and she was just a normal girl, as a guy I would accept it as an invitation. But I digress from my jokes. I'm still speechless how Nagato kept all of these emotions in her… Well, actually, that's not it. The real thing to be speechless about is Nagato having a split personality. That is something. They say that split personalities are created in the sub conscious when a person doesn't want to deal with a problem, and that seemed to be the case here… Except it wasn't in the sub conscious, was it?

Hell… I would probably be creating something like that, too in her situation. Scratch that. I would probably create a hundred split personalities because I cannot possibly handle that, and I'm just a human! Still… Despite her capacity of holding all that in, Nagato's still a frail girl, just like any human girl. This will probably the only time I will thank that screwed up President because with all of the trouble he caused, Nagato probably won't open up as soon as she did and we probably would have had to deal with a bigger problem.

I looked at Nagato who has just stopped sobbing.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, looking at her slightly red eyes.

"Yes." She answered monotonously, but yet not in monotone... I don't know how exactly to explain that, but I'm just going to say that it's Nagato's way of talking now. Either way, though, I'm glad she's back.

"How about that alter-ego of yours?"

"She is also doing well. Our conditions have been compromised. I am in full control of this body"

"Compromised, huh… Then there will be chance where she might go on a rampage, again?"

"It is possible…" She paused and looked at me. "… In the certain conditions"

"Certain conditions? Like what?"

"You will soon understand." She answered. I haven't heard that in a while… But the way she said it, she sounded like she meant something that I'm not expecting… But I won't worry about it for now.

"Okay then." I smiled. I'm so glad this is over. But now… "How in the world do we get out of here?" I forgot about that part… Shamisen didn't explain this part to me.

"That will be easy." Nagato said nonchalantly. "We will _force_ our way out."

She emphasized the "force" in monotone voice… Oh geez…

"Um… Nagato…?"

"_Escape code activated. Location set…. Speed set… Safety precautions… Disabled."_

Wait… What? That last part scared me… "Nagato… What do you mean by disabled?"

She gripped my shoulder, which hurt by the way. "Hang on." She simply said, and that was it. I didn't have time to think, we just… Boomed. We were travelling so fast that my thought process stopped. The next thing I knew was that the white shiny floor was kissing my face with my feet up in the air… Or is it the other way around?

"We have arrived."

Yeah. Thanks captain obvious, and by the way, that freaking hurt. "Why did you turn off the safety precautions?" I asked while trying to recover from my position.

"… Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Just because…"

"Just because... What…? Ah never mind… Thanks." My only guess is that she thought that humans received thrill from danger, which isn't far from the truth, but I've received enough thrill for today to be quite honest.

"There's no need." I heard some clapping from a distance… Also some laughing, and that laugh is a very familiar laugh…

"What was that Kyon?" Haruhi shouted while laughing her ass off, and she isn't in her "Super Sa*y*n" mode "You guys doing some comedy routine?"

"That was quite an impressive landing." Koizumi said, sarcastically, while clapping.

"Yeah… Thanks for the warm 'welcome back' or 'congratulations' guys…" I said. What a light hearted group I have here.

"But we were surprised." Koizumi suddenly said. "We were honestly thinking you were not coming back."

"Why?"

"It has been two weeks since you went in that dimension."

"Two weeks?" I exclaimed. We were just in there for forty-five minutes! … Or at least to me it was.

"The time in the void does not match the time in this dimension." A familiar old man sounding voice said… To be more specific, a familiar talking cat's voice.

"I guess you like that form better, Shamisen?" I asked the cat that was on Haruhi's head.

"Quite a bit." He licked his paw and jumped off Haruhi. "But I guess my other form maybe a little more presentable." He transformed.

"I don't mind either way. But anyway, as you were saying…"

"It is as Itsuki Koizumi says. It has been two earthly weeks since you have gone on and faced Nagato Yuki in that dimension, and to be quite honest, you were lucky."

"Lucky? How?"

"It is unpredictable how time will flow once you are in there. In your case it's two weeks. For others, it was a year or two."

"And why didn't you tell me this beforehand!" I snapped a bit…

"I didn't want to give you any more burden as it was." He said simply. Well… I couldn't beat that logic. If I was him, I would have done the same thing, because honestly, going back a year after… I will miss my graduation and will have to repeat my school year… But something about that is bothering me… I'm not sure what it is…

I looked around and see no evidence of the fight. The walls were perfectly white with the green neon lights flowing horizontally. The floor had no cracks on it. There wasn't any of my blood present… Everything was just perfectly back the way it was.

"It took us exactly two weeks to repair this area… No in fact the whole base." Shamisen said.

"I thought you guys could just snap your fingers and clean the mess up."

"We are not what you humans called deities, John. We also have our limits; especially your group's arrival destroyed most of the equipment and platforms of the place."

"Ah…" I scratched the back of my head. "Our bad… We were kind of trying to save your daughter."

"Hm… Touché." We laughed at each other. I looked at who is present here, and noticed that Ms. Kimidori, Asakura, Ms. Mori, and that President bastard is missing here…

"Ah, if you're looking for Ms. Mori, she went ahead and did her part time job today. She has been missing quite a lot of work… Luckily 'The Organization' took care of the reasons." That's nice of them. "Ms. Asakura and Ms. Kimidori are just in the previous levels, finishing up the repairs… and as for the President…"

"You mean the bastard? Yeah. What happened to the guy?"

"We gave him the punishment that he has will equally balance his actions." Shamisen said in a serious tone.

Punishment huh… "… Did you terminate him?"

"No."

"I see… Well… Wait what?"

"We did not terminate him."

"Wait… Why? I mean… Yeah, why?"

"Due to his contributions of stopping Nagato Yuki's rampage, we eased his punishment by a tiny fraction?"

"Did you turn him into barnacle or something?"

"No, but we did strip him off of his abilities and gave him the responsibilities of living as a normal human being."

"So basically, you turned him into a normal person?"

"Yes, that is correct." He paused and looked at me. "Were you expecting something more severe?"

"To be frank, I was, but I won't go into detail about it." As humans, normally, we would punish someone like that in a severe extent. But he did help out bring out Nagato's emotions, so I'm thankful for that in a way. I guess I could let him off the hook for now. "How long are you going to leave him like that?"

"For the rest of his life span," he said flatly. "If we let him live longer than human's life span, which is in average seventy to eighty years for males, it would probably be a threat to our procedures."

So you really made him like us… "Well, I guess that's fair enough…"

"And John…"

Stop calling me that… "What?"

"Thank you." He bowed his head a bit.

I confused for a second. "For what?"

He looked at Nagato. "If it wasn't because of you, we wouldn't be able to figure out what we were missing in our evolution… To able to have a natural empathy for others, and just based on data, is truly something we were missing… And-"

"Wait." I put my hand up. "I don't need that." I smiled.

"However, if we don't properly…"

"I'll just take that 'thank you,' and leave it at that."

"… I understand." He smirked. "Well then, I shall send you back home."

"Wait!" Haruhi shouted. "Can we take the long way?" She looked at Nagato. "I have to talk about something with Yuki."

"A reasonable request." Shamisen affirmed. We started to walk towards the huge white doors… I remember Koizumi busting through that thing… Now it looks like nothing happened to it.

As we were waking, I approached Koizumi. "Hey, have you checked my house recently?"

"If you are wondering about your sister, she's doing just fine. With Ms. Asahina and Ms. Tsuruya around, she was not feeling a bit lonely, or, at the very least, did not appear to be." He said with his smiling face.

"How about school?"

"Ah, about that... Ms. Asakura took care of the discussion about your absence. Unfortunately, I am not sure what reason she gave for it…" Knowing her, she'll probably say something like 'He was stabbed by a stranger and had to rest at home to recover.' "As for Ms. Kimidori and the President, they resumed in participating in the student council activities. Although, their absences were questioned, the teacher didn't bother them about it." I bet Ms. Kimidori took care of that.

I looked back at the two girls. Looks like Haruhi was really asking for something. "What about those who weren't affected by the incident? You know… Everyone forgetting Nagato?"

"I haven't heard much about that lately besides from our neighbor. He was quite worried about the lack of activities in our club room. It's a little amusing." He chuckled. Shouldn't he be happy about that? As for Ms. Zaizen, one of the ENOZ club members, I guess she had too much to worry about besides us, which was understandable since she is in a band.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal…" I'm still wondering what the girls are discussing back there. I guess Nagato put a sound barrier between them and us because we could not even hear their footsteps.

I looked down on our dear home planet. Now that they mentioned that we were away for two weeks, I feel kind of homesick. I can't wait to see a blue sky… Wait… I'm getting a little too dramatic about this. I just wanna get home and rest my tired body. Oh wait… My clothes are still tattered, and so are Nagato's.

"Hey Shamisen, can you do anything about these clothes?"

"Oh yes. It slipped my mind." He pointed at me and changed the space-like suit into my normal school uniform. As for Nagato, she'll probably change into her uniform once she's done talking to Haruhi.

"By the way, Shamisen…"

"Yes?" He turned his head around.

"How did my sister react when she saw you?"

His reaction… Is priceless… Or should I be mad about it?

He jolted and immediately turned his face. "Wh- why do you ask?"

"First of all, why that reaction?"

"That is unimportant."

"Just tell me what happened."

"Nothing has happened in your household."

"Shamisen."

"I will use my right to not say anything that will be used against me."

"… Fine. Just make sure nothing happened that will make me punch you… Or not give you food for the rest of the week."

"… Understood." We both started laughing after that. We reached the place where Ms. Kimidori took us when we started. "We shall depart from here." And from that, we have arrived at our usual meeting place, at the park. I looked around... It's already afternoon.

A flash of light appeared from Shamisen's direction and he took his cat form. "I shall take my leave here."

"Alright. Say hi to Ms. Asahina, Ms. Tsuruya, and my sister for me."

"I will." He took off.

"I will also take my leave. I have a few discussions with the organizations I have to attend."

"Alright."

He waved and went towards a black taxi. Mr. Arakawa peeked out the window and gave his gesture of greeting, and we waved back.

"Okay, Jo- Kyon."

"You were about to call me 'John,' weren't you?"

"It doesn't matter." She looked at me with her irritated face. "Anyway, take Yuki back home. I'll leave now."

"Wait, do you want us to walk you?"

"Are you kidding?" Her eyes turned gold. "I'm a freaking super human. I can kick the ass of whoever tries harass me," she energetically said, but something was off. "I'll see you guys in the clubroom tomorrow!" She waved and ran towards the horizon.

"I guess it's only us two, huh?"

"It seems so."

"Hey Nagato, I still have a fraction of the powers you gave me right?"

"Yes, but you only will only be able to use once."

"I'll take it." I put out my hand and materialized a bike. Yeah… I'm that lazy that I used the last of my amazing powers to create a bike. Even Nagato gave me a confused look, which made me chuckle a bit.

"Wanna ride?" She nodded and we left the park.

As were going through the road, I looked back at Nagato, who was hugging my stomach to hold on, and thought of a couple of things. What if we failed to save Nagato… What kind of world would she have created? Would it have been the same as that altered time frame that she suggested to change the world into? Or would it have been a world without Haruhi and the Integrated Data Thought Entity? Or just the same world with "me" in it? Either way, I probably wouldn't want any of those. One reason being is because without the Entity that Nagato's in right now, we wouldn't have the same Shamisen. But I digress from the jokes. I wouldn't want any other world than the one I'm in right now… That's just a single proven fact in my book, because I've explained it once before, and I won't repeat myself.

Anyway, there was one thing that was bothering me.

"Hey Nagato."

"…Yes?" She sounded meek when she answered.

"What were you and Haruhi talking about?"

No answer. "Hey Nagato." I looked back… Is she asleep? Ah whatever. I understand. I'm exhausted, too. It's just that I have to drive that I can't fall asleep, and a quiet ride with Nagato isn't bad…

We arrived at her apartment building and saw Asakura standing by the sliding doors.

"Welcome back~" she said cheerfully.

"Hey."

"Oh my… She looks exhausted."

Yeah. Thanks Captain obvious. "By the way… What did you tell our homeroom teacher?"

"That will be revealed to you tomorrow." She giggled. Great…

"Whatever… Anyway, can you open the door for us?"

"Sure." She walked cheerfully towards the door while I parked my bike. When I carried Nagato, I keep forgetting that she was this light… We entered the apartment, and the manager spotted us… I thought I heard a whistle from him, but I couldn't care less right now.

It was a silent elevator ride. Asakura went off first to her room, and waved us good bye… And a wink. That girl…

Ah shoot… I wonder if the door's going to automatically open for us, because I don't have the keys. I don't want to wake Nagato up either. She's too sound asleep anyway.

I approached the door, and, coincidentally, Ms. Kimidori was just going out.

"Oh, John. I wasn't expecting you to come this early."

I thought you would know already. "Well, no one did either. I was surprised Asakura knew we were going back."

"Well… She is Ms. Nagato's back up after all." She smiled.

"I guess so." I laughed a bit. We didn't talk after that. There was still an awkward tension between us, I guess. She just helped me set up Nagato's futon and left. I stayed for a few minutes to make sure Nagato's comfortable. She's sound asleep with her soft-looking mouth slightly ajar. Oh God… What kind of temptation have you given to me now? Do you want me to kiss her or something? As much as I was tempted to, I chose not to. I left her with a pat on her forehead and left the apartment. Hopefully she won't wake up soon, because she needs to rest.

I started to ride my brand new bike home. I thought back before the rescue mission started… Man, that was sure a traumatic experience. Getting attacked by a pseudo-Nagato, everyone forgetting Nagato, embarking on a journey to save her and almost getting killed by her due to her malfunctioning… Well, actually, screw the term "malfunctioning." It was due to her emotions spilling out. It's like adding another bomb to Haruhi, except, with Nagato, it was more of a person trying to comfort someone who has lost their important other… Which, in that case, was apparently me. I'm still wondering why, however.

Now that I think about it, this whole journey was something that made realize Haruhi her power… Now that she knows about it, I'm wondering what she'll do with it. I hope she won't create another Earth right next to this one because even though it defies the laws of physics to have a planet that close, that will be terrifying if you ask me and anything is possible with Haruhi's powers. Speaking of Haruhi, though, I wonder what they were talking about back up at the Entity. They seemed pretty serious about something… I hope it's not about me or any surprise events.

I reached home and the first thing I see is Ms. Asahina at the door waiting for me. Those puppy eyes… Oh how I've missed them.

"… Kyon-kun…!" She said slowly running towards , while sobbing. She gave a hug.

"Uh… Ms. Asahina…!" I felt my face grow like a red bell pepper. Luckily, though, it was dusk, so it wasn't visible.

"Oh…! " She said while suddenly letting go. She sniffed a couple of times… How cute! "I'm sorry…! I was just… I am just glad that you came… Home safe…!" She said while smiling and sobbing at the same time.

"It's great to be back." I smiled with glee. Oh how nice it is to be greeted with such sweetness. I noticed that Ms. Tsuruya wasn't with her. "Where's Ms. Tsuruya? Isn't she with you?"

"Huh?" She said while wiping her tears. "Oh yes… She went ahead of me. She said she had some family business to take care of…"

"Ah… I see." Well I sort of understand. She does have that grand estate… And she's probably the next heir so they're probably trying to arrange things early.

I looked up… It's the full moon…

Ms. Asahina took a cab after a few minutes of chatting with me. I guess she was about to leave when I got there. What timing… I went inside the house and guess what? There wasn't any greeting from my own sister. As I stepped in to the living room, however, my sister was sitting with a boy around her age. He had silver hair… with orange highlights… Wait…

"Ah! Kyon-kun~" My sister said cheerfully. "I didn't know you were coming home today!"

"… Of course you didn't." I said as I was trying to focus on who the other kid was. "Who's your friend over here?"

"Ah. Oh! He's my friend from school. He missed a month worth's of work so I'm letting him copy my notes a bit." She said with a wide smile on her face. Suddenly, the kid stands up… Where have I seen that smile before…?

"Nice to meet you. I am Shiratora Ken." He bowed. Of course you are. And I am Albert Einstein the second.

"Nice to meet you, too." I gave him the look of no treats for a week. That Shamisen… I just figured out where he goes when no one's at the house. With my sister, that is. Geez… Sneaky bastard. I'll have him explain everything to me later. But for now I let them off and do their homework because I am exhausted. Emphasis on "exhausted."

I didn't change. I just took of my jacket and slammed face-first on my pillow and laid down. As soon as I closed my eyes, I began to dream. I can't believe how fast I fell asleep. Anyway… Where am I? I was just surrounded by whiteness and I see in the distance is a really dark hole with spots of light. Is that space? Oh no… Not again… I went towards it to see what was going on and if I had to go through things again, but in my surprise, nothing happened. It was just the vast space. I guess this is just a normal dream. Well... Not really anymore since a golden figure came out of nowhere.

"… What is it, Haruhi?"

"It took you a while!" She shouted. "I was waiting for a couple of hours for you!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were waiting for me?"

"I don't know! You have Yuki's power."

"Yeah, and I used the last of it to make a bike."

"…" She had a disappointed look.

"Yeah… That's what I used it for. So what?" She smiled and laughed uncomfortably afterwards, which made me embarrassed a bit. "Shut it…"

"Hah… That's so like you…!" She continued laughing with tears coming out of her eyes. It's not that hilarious you know.

"Okay! I get it. What do you need?"

She stopped laughing right away. "Nothing. I'm just staying here."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Wait… Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough~" She smirked and poked me on my forehead. Next thing I knew, I was awake. It was… Eight o'clock? Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"Hey you!" I shouted at my younger sister's room. "Wake up! We're gonna be late!"

"… Huh?" She said groaning.

As we both struggled to get off our asses and get ready, I noticed a car screech in front of my house. It was Mr. Arakawa's taxi. I wonder what the rush was. I washed my face and hair, put on my uniform, my teeth, and rushed out of the house . I see Koizumi standing by the gate with an unusual tense look on his face. I wonder what's up.

"Hi there." Koizumi said, with also an unusual tone of his voice. Almost as if there was something extremely wrong.

"What's up man? Do you have a cold or something?"

"No… Although I wish that that was the case." He reached for the door of the taxi. "Let's talk about this on the way, shall we?"

"Sure…" Now he's got me nervous.

"We might have a predicament here." He immediately said once we closed the doors of the taxi.

"Okay, shoot."

"Did you have a dream last night with Ms. Suzumiya?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"What did she say?"

"Well… I asked why she was in my dream, and all she said was something like 'you'll see soon.'"

"I see. So that's how it is..." He put his hand on his chin.

"What's how it is?"

"Ms. Suzumiya seems to have lost her powers."

"…What?"

"It is as you've heard. Approximately early this morning, around four o'clock , the whole Organization felt the sudden change in reality."

"Wait… Hold on a second. How does that have to do with the fact that I had a dream with her in it?"

"You should know by now. You're our only direct line to her and it was just a guess of mine that you'd have a dream."

"I see… But hold on… Haruhi lost her powers? What the hell is going on?"

"That has yet been discovered. The Organization is looking into it."

To be honest, I don't think that'll help. The world didn't change again, did it?

"We'll see when we get to the school what the hell is going on." I said.

When we arrived at school and exited the taxi the first thing I saw was Nagato standing by the gate.

"Nagato!" I shouted, calling to her. She looked at me and she nodded. Yeah. She knows what's going on.

"We shall discuss it lunch." She replied, sounding a bit more serious than her usual monotone voice.

"Got it."

I rushed to the homeroom to see if Haruhi was there. I opened the door and saw her right at my face.

"Whoa Kyon! What's the rush?" She said with her usual energetic tone of voice. But something was off. That "usual" is not the usual who has gone into a rescue mission in space. Based on the look on her face, it's almost like… "Hello, Kyon!"

"Uh? Yeah?"

"No members are allowed to slack off, especially in front of me!"

… Okay? That's sort of normal. "Uh yeah. Sorry. Anyway, can we talk after this period? We need to talk about something…"

"Kyon taking the initiative to talk about something…? That's a start! Although it might be something stupid, but it's a big step! Sure!" She had a big happy smile on her face. One won't be surprised if it was just a normal week Haruhi if she just smiles like that, but there is something wrong here! It's almost as if the whole thing about rescuing Nagato didn't make an impact on her.

… Or maybe it's something else…

The first period was over and the short break started.

"Okay Haruhi." I started while turning back to her. "What have we done for the past two weeks?"

"Oh right! You missed everything since you were in America."

… America?

"It's fine since it's for scholarship reasons, right? Although it wasn't nice of you to leave your sister at home, you know? Luckily, Mikuru and Tsuruya was nice enough to stay with her. There was this kid with gray hair, too. He seems to be the boyfriend of your younger sister." She had a big grin after that. "Well, as long as you keep in contact with the SOS brigade if you decide to go there after next year, then it'll be fine."

"… Right…" I didn't want to say anything about that… Something is definitely wrong here. It's like the Universe flipped on its side or something. "… How has Nagato been?" I tried my best to subtly insert that.

"Oh Yuki? She's been sick after the party… So she took a sick leave. We visited her a lot, though so don't need to worry. She kept asking how you were doing, though. Since when did you two get so close? Anyway, no inter-relationships allowed in the club, got it? It will interfere with work!"

"… Right…"

"Hm…? What's wrong, Kyon?"

"Oh no… It's nothing…"

"Hm… It must be jetlag, right? Don't worry. You'll get over it in no time!"

"Yeah… Thanks…"

Despite the fact going from West to East doesn't create jetlag, I didn't argue about it.

… What the hell happened to Haruhi? It seems like she lost all her memories about our conquest and her powers. No… It is that way.

I headed to the club room, hoping Nagato would be there. Luckily Haruhi wasn't going to be there today. The ENOZ group wanted her help on something.

I knocked and heard Nagato's voice.

"Come in." She said.

I opened the door and saw Ms. Asahina, Koizumi, Nagato, Ms. Kimidori, Asakura, and the bastard President inside. The only one missing is Shamisen and Miss Mori, although I don't expect her here in the first place.

"It seems like everyone's realized what's going on." I said.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"I have applied a time stopping program in the proximity. It will last for about half an hour." Ms. Kimidori said.

Not that that would make a difference. "Okay, then can anyone take a guess in what's going on?"

"I am responsible of Haruhi Suzumiya's memory loss" Nagato said.

"…What?" I said surprised. "Why…?"

"She has requested it directly."

"Don't tell me that that your conversation yesterday."

"It was." What…? "Even though suggested against and provided the logical reasons I should proceed through her requests, Haruhi Suzumiya insisted on going through the procedure of altering her memories into things that had never transpired. Of course, I had made them into reality except in our memories."

"So you really made me go to America…?"

"Yes." Wait… Why do I even care about that?

"Wait… That's not what I wanted to say… So are you responsible for her powers being gone, too?"

"No."

"… No?"

"We were wondering the same thing." Ms. Asahina suddenly said… Wait… I looked over to where she was standing, but she was asleep on the Haruhi's seat. "Hello everyone," said the adult version of Ms. Asahina. "We sensed a change in reality in this time period as well. It was almost like an Earthquake."

"I am not capable of doing such things. I am only capable of recreating it."

"Wait… Then how did you take away Haruhi's power before? You know. Two years ago?"

"I did not remove it. I designed that world as if Suzumiya Haruhi was never granted such abilities."

Oh right… She never had those powers until five years ago… "Then it must be one of you guys!" I turned towards the other three from the entity.

"My abilities do not go as far as taking away someone else's ability," Ms. Kimidori said.

"I can't do anything anymore. You know that," the bastard said.

"Geez, Kyon." Asakura started. "Don't go accusing people like that. Ms. Suzumiya will likely punish you for it," she said jokingly.

"Look this isn't time for jokes, Asakura." I said seriously. "I'm pretty sure it isn't the Sky Canopy Domain people because they have their own problems with Sasaki and all that. So I'm sure it must have been someone in this room!"

"Geez, John. Why are you so pissed off?" Haruhi said.

"Because, Haruhi, someone stole…!" Wait… What? My right hand suddenly started to glow bright, and, second later, a feminine figure started to form in the light. It was a girl with glowing hair and golden eyes with a signature frowned face. The face of our beloved leader. "Haruhi…?"

"I can't leave you for a second, can I?"

"But how…?"

"I told you that you'll find out soon enough what was going on."

"Ms. Suzumiya!" Koizumi called her.

"Don't need to be so concerned Koizumi. I wasn't going anywhere."

"Haruhi." I started.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna start explaining." You better. "You guys already know that I asked Yuki to alter the memories of everyone else but this group. The answer to that is pretty simple." Simple in your terms, yeah. For us? Not so much. "I didn't want anyone to be bothered by the fact that we were gone for that long without a reason." Okay… It was more normal than I thought.

"But why did you ask… Someone to take away your powers?" I asked.

"I didn't. I did that myself… And it wasn't taken away."

"Huh?"

"As you can see, I'm right here, John. Hello?"

"… Right…" Yeah… Typical Haruhi. "Then what happened to your powers? I mean… To you?"

"I asked Yuki to change the memories of everyone in a certain time because I wanted to make sure I did something."

"And that something is…?"

She grinned. "Koizumi!"

"Yes?" He said startled.

"I'm going to ask you to take care of this guy."

"…Eh?" Me and Koizumi said.

"Because he will be the container of my power for now." She said casually…

Silence filled the room.

"What?" Everyone, and I mean everyone, including the adult version of Ms. Asahina said, in unison.

"What do you mean by that, Ms. Suzumiya?" Koizumi started.

"You guys are my guardian angels so to speak, right? Since you guys think of me as a deity or something like that, right? You wouldn't want my powers to disappear with him, right?"

What's with that big responsibility your handing to him? And for some reason I get the feeling you don't trust me with your powers… No actually, the bigger problem is that I am being held responsible for it! What's with that? It's like telling someone that you're adopted for the first time and expecting them to accept it right away. Not that everyone has that reaction, but still!

"You have no problem with that, don't you John?" She winked at me.

Hell I don't. But… I don't have a choice in the matter, do I? "… Whatever…" I put my hand on my face after sighing… Whether that's a sigh of relief that she hasn't disappeared or a sigh of being stressed the hell out, I don't know.

"Then it's settled!" She said with glee with her hands on her waist. "Well, it's time for me to go for now."

"Where to?" I asked.

"You don't have to worry about it."

"Ah… Whatever… Just don't let yourself get in trouble."

"Oh come on, John. You know where I'm going already!"

"… Huh?"

"Geez…" She and my right hand glowed simultaneously. Oh… Gotcha. "Well, until next time guys!" And with that, she got sucked up in my right hand like a dust being vacuumed… Actually that was a weird analogy… Disregard that.

"… Well…" Ms. Kimidori started. "That was resolved rather quickly. I will dissolve the time freezing program and let ourselves be excused." She said gently and raised her hand. "We'll be on our way now." The President exited first without saying anything, and Ms. Kimidori went second.

"Wait." I stopped her outside the clubroom.

"Yes…?" She said somewhat awkwardly.

"You don't have to worry about what happened, okay?"

"Eh…?"

"It wasn't your fault that we were caught in the mess." I tried my best to talk to try to make her not worry about it anymore… I sense that she still has lingering guilt about the whole thing. I would, too, knowing that I was being controlled, but that was a thing in the pass. "Let's be friends again, shall we?" I wonder if I executed that okay… Knowing me, probably not.

"… I see. Thank you." She smiled, this time, I think, without any worry. "I'll see you later then, John."

"Yeah." Oh I almost forgot. "You, too, you bastard!" I shouted down the stairs. Ms. Kimidori giggled a bit.

"I'm sure he will appreciate your forgiveness."

"He better."

"Alright, then. I'll be excusing myself now."

"Alright." I went back to the clubroom. I noticed Ms. Asahina, the adult version, was gone. I guess that was her only business there. The younger version of Ms. Asahina was still asleep.

"I'll get going as well." Asakura said. "I better not hear any complaints from Ms. Nagato, okay Kyon?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled like her usual, psychotic self. "I'll see you guys later!" She said cheerfully and left the room. The only ones that were left were the normal members of the brigade, excluding Haruhi… Well technically she's here, but she's not really talking in my head.

"That was quite an interesting experience… In multiple ways…" Koizumi said after finding himself a seat across from me.

"I still don't get why Haruhi would do that, though…" I got the Othello board and Nagato went to her spot, which brought me a big, happy nostalgic feeling since I haven't seen her there in a while…

"Well… I think I understand."

"Oh yeah? Elaborate for me."

He smirked. "Well, if you think about it logically, let's first start of with this. What's the feeling you get after you achieve your greatest goal?"

What? You're giving me a quiz now? "Satisfied and ecstatic… I what I think I would feel."

"Right. But after that, what do you feel?"

"Well… It will be probably the same… Maybe there might be a downhill feeling from all the excitement of achieving that goal, but other than that, there's nothing else."

"Right. But…" He pointed at me. "What would you feel if you were in Ms. Suzumiya's shoes with those reasons?"

"Ah…"

"You get the picture now, don't you?" He opened up the Othello board box and laid down the game. He put down the first piece. "Ms. Suzumiya has achieved everything she has wanted. Finding out the existence of aliens, time travelers, and Espers was her overall dream. Plus, the cherry on top if you may, she found out that she was the most powerful being that controls everything in the universe. However after finding all that, what do you think she will feel?"

"I wonder…" I know already… Despite of having those powers, I kept forgetting the fact that she was just a normal person; a human being with bizarre interests. I remember the story of her melancholic confession about her middle school life. She was just a normal kid then. If she never went to that baseball game, I wonder how my life would have been… Of course there was always Sasaki as alternate person with powers, except Haruhi far exceed hers. But still. I definitely think that it won't be the same… With or without powers, Haruhi will be Haruhi. That egocentric, idiotic, and, extremely easily agitated is the brigade leader we all love.

Before I knew it, I won the Othello game. Ms. Asahina woke up just after and we explained everything that happened. Of course, we didn't mention about her adult version being here, but we explained just about what happened. She wasn't as flustered as I thought she would be, but I guess there wasn't really anything to be flustered about. Koizumi and Ms. Asahina left the clubroom while I stayed back in the clubroom with Nagato. Speaking of which, there was a small pile of books at her side. I guess she wanted to catch up on her reading. She still had a book on her lap and her posture is the same as when she was reading, but as I looked closer, her eyes were closed. She's asleep, huh…

"Well, I'll wait until she wakes up…" I put the heater next to her and near my seat. I slumped over and slept right away. I didn't dream or anything though. I think my mind was just too tired to do so.

When I was half awake, I heard something lightly drop right next to me. It was the books by Nagato's feet. I saw a pair of feet by it, too. It's Haruhi putting on a jacket on me again, huh.

"Don't worry I'm waking up." I said while rubbing my face.

"I see." A monotone voice said.

"Eh?" I looked over and it was Nagato getting ready to put her cardigan on me.

"…Eh?"

"Oh no. It's nothing." I feel like something like this happened once… Oh well. "Let's go to class."

"That will not be possible."

"Why?" She pointed outside the window. It was already dark. "Oh… Gotcha." I guess I didn't just take a nap. "Well… Let's go home."

She nodded. We exited the clubroom and saw Haruhi running towards us in the hallway.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Oh hey, Kyon and Yuki. I was wondering why the lights were still on in the clubroom, but I guess it was just you two."

"Yeah… I fell asleep throughout the afternoon classes."

"I thought you went home. Oh well. Either way, you better get over that jetlag soon so you can participate in our activities tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"That's right I haven't told you yet." Yeah. Since you "sent" me to America. "We are going to Tsuruya's mountain and light fireworks."

"New years passed already, though"

"Well… We thought of doing it again! I- It's not for you or anything!"

… She's so easy to read now… "Alright if you say so." I grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah!" She said enthusiastically. "Meet here. And don't forget, okay?"

I'm sure glad that I don't have to bring anything.

"Oh! Don't forget to bring your own fireworks, Kyon."

… Spoke too soon… "Right."

"Alright then!" She ran off.

"Why do I always have to bring something?" I said to myself.

It was a quiet walk to Nagato's house. Not that I mind of course. I'm still thinking of the insane things we did, and the bizarre thing that happened just recently in the clubroom… I have nothing to say about them anymore other than "unbelievable." Oh well…

"Here we are." I said to Nagato when we reached her apartment building.

"Yes."

She stood there.

"Is something wrong?"

"Be prepared."

"Eh?" After that, she went inside.

…What does she mean by "Be prepared…?" I really hope it's nothing insane again…

* * *

Author's Note: YES! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it took so long. Epilogue coming up next chapter. Look forward to it!


	10. Epilogue Afterword

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya  
Original Story/Series Author: Tanigawa Nagaru

Fan Fiction Author: NagatoYuuki13 / TheLCWriter

**Epilogue**

_"Be prepared…"_

Those words kept ringing through my head as I headed for the elevator… It's like a constant nag of my guardian angel in charge of my hormones saying that's something amazing is going to happen tomorrow… Like a cliché teenage boy's dream of being kissed by a divine beauty under the night sky filled with lights sent by God… Okay… Maybe that's a bit overkill, right? I hope it's not Haruhi messing around in my head… I'd have to talk to her in a dream or something to see what's going on, because I definitely don't want her goofing around in there… I think I've said that before... Ah whatever.

As I headed to the elevator, I got a call. Shamisen, huh…? Since when did he get a phone?

"Hey, freeloader. I hope you're not doing anything with my sister."

"… Hello to you, too, John." He said in his child form's voice.

I laughed. It's too easy… "So, what's going on?"

"We have quite a situation…"

I started to get worried. I hope nothing out of the ordinary is going on in short notice. I'm getting tired of that. "What?'

"We ran out of cat food."

Silence.

"… That's it?" I started.

"I am in need of sustenance in this form, John. Despite of seemingly being the powerful being as you referred me as, I am still part organic."

"Then just turn into the form that doesn't need energy. Like you know… I don't know. Something."

"That doesn't meet the laws of physics John. In order for something to exist, there must be some form of energy, and this case. I need food."

"Okay, okay, geez…" Is it just me or is he turning more persuasive after this whole thing… "Wait… What form are you talking about, by the way."

"A child's form."

"… So you're at my house… Right now."

"Yes."

"With my sister."

"Yes." I fell silent, and I don't need to explain why. Besides the fact that I am the owner of the house, but a male… Maybe technically speaking not all human, but a legitimate biologically structured male other than myself, is with my sister. "Fear not John. I am not doing anything to her in any shape or form that will cause any…"

"You better not!" I interrupted out of instinct. It's not every day that I do that, and I don't intend to. I sighed. "Whatever… But why in a child form?"

"According to basic human knowledge, adult humans tend to abide by a child's request."

"It doesn't generally help that I know that you aren't really a kid." Not only that, you can turn into anything you pretty much wish for.

"… I see. I'll take note."

I sighed again. "Well whatever. It's fine. I'll get you some type of food. Maybe even human food."

"Cat food would be fine, but I appreciate the thought."

The door opened and I pressed the ground floor button.

"By the way, what are you two doing?" Silence. "… Shamisen?"

"It is what you humans refer to as 'flirting.'" He said flatly.

"… If that's your idea of a joke, I'll get you cockroaches for supper."

"I merely jest!" He said in slight panic. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor, and Asakura came in. She gave me a wink and I gave her a gesture that her so-called boss is being like an annoying kid… Well he is in a form of a kid right now, but that's not the point. I heard a sigh on the other side. "She fell asleep quite a few moments ago. I lifted her to her room. Do not worry."

"Okay. I'll trust you on this one. See ya."

"See you, John"

I closed the phone right after that. I sighed. Geez… What a change of character… I wonder who taught him that.

"I see that our head is giving you a hard time." Asakura playfully said.

"Yeah, you think? He's learned how to insert sexual innuendo jokes in a matter of hours… It's even more disturbing to hear in a voice that's the same year as my sister's."

"Well, you did tell us that we have the right to be free of whatever we want to do within reason." She paused and playfully glared at me. "Or are you taking it back?"

"Stop it, Asakura… Even if you're playing with me…"

She giggled. "I apologize. I can't help but tease you. After all, I'm not going to be raising a knife at you soon, so this is the only fun I'll have with you."

What's so fun about scaring the living hell out of me? Ah whatever… "Glad I'm making your life more fun." We reached the bottom floor. That was an unusually long ride… Or maybe Asakura tampered with the space continuum thingy… Either way we reached where we're headed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was thinking of shopping at the nearest Convenience store. Maybe get some sales on the meat."

"This late? Dang… You sound like a college student or a…"

"Or a…?"

"Never mind." I dare not finish that sentence, for if I do, she will smite me with a thousand knives. "Just be careful."

"Oh my…" She put her right hand on her mouth. "Are you worried about me?"

How am I supposed to respond to that? "Well… I guess."

She smiled… Sincerely? "I appreciate the thought, but I am capable of defending myself." Right… I will remember that equation… "You better take care of yourself, because we are still somewhat observing you."

What's that supposed to mean? I didn't want to think about it anymore. I was too exhausted of the day, and my day nap proves it.

I came home Shamisen in his kid form sleeping on the couch. Seems like he was really waiting for food. Though, I'm really going to punch that cat in the back of the head one of these days. Of course I wasn't worried about him hanging out with my sister as much as I sound to be. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have rescued Nagato. But still, I don't want my sister having god-like manipulative kids later in her life. Just imagine how that'll be… Just the thought of it… Never mind. I rubbed my forehead and headed upstairs without being noticed. I put the cat food next to him, and hopefully he'll smell it when he wakes up.

I didn't really even bother changing. I just washed my face, brushed my teeth and hit the hay. This'll sound old, but I was just too tired for some odd reason… Not even from that whole craziness that happened, and I am fatigued about that, but it's just a weird feeling… I hope it's not Haruhi's doing…

"What's not my doing?" said a voice from an eccentric energetic girl who should know when it's time for bed.

"Haruhi… What do you want now?" I opened my eyes. She was wearing a Kouyou High School uniform for some odd reason, which was really nostalgic to see. I won't mind seeing that girl Haruhi again. I was in the middle of the schoolyards in the middle of the night. Wait… Something's not right about the sky… It's gray… It's a closed space… "… Why are we here?"

"Nothing." She turned around with her golden hair. "Just reminiscing about that time."

"You mean when we were first stuck in that closed space?"

"Yeah…"

"What's there to reminiscence about that time… It's not like seeing our school getting torn up by your pets is a good sight to see."

"Yeah… But it was our first adventure... And…" She whispered something I didn't hear well.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She faced me with that frivolous grin of hers and stuck her tongue out at me. She suddenly rose up to the air.

"I can't fly, you know?!" I shouted at her.

"What are you talking about?! Of course you can!" She said while looking down.

"How?!"

"This is your dream, so you can do whatever you want!"

"… Oh right." I completely forgot. Probably because I consciously know what's happening, which is completely ironic considering this is a dream. I gazed at Haruhi, who had a huge smile on her face, and elevated from the ground. It's still foreign to me to go against the laws of physics, even if I had those powers…

I elevated from the ground without effort and began soaring about seventy stories high from the school. It was nothing but gray, but I couldn't feel but somehow relieved of seeing the place for one last time since it's not going to appear for a while. Suddenly Haruhi started descending.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?" I shouted.

"Just follow me! You'll see!" She replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Ah great…" I can see a dim light coming into the horizon. As we get closer to the ground, I see a tree. A very familiar tree… The very tree where Haruhi decided to first form our band that didn't really succeed, but didn't fail either… It was a weird experience to have Haruhi's voice for a bit, though…

Oh I see where we're headed.

"Remember this place, Kyon?" Haruhi said as she softly landed on the gray grass. Wait you're calling me that, again?

"Yeah…" It was really nostalgic. I haven't been on this spot in a while. It was the tree where Haruhi first realized how she can make other people happy instead of causing people trouble. She was really puzzled at the time if I recall…

She laid down on the grass like she did before. "I'll miss this…"

"Well?" I said trying to imply the question of "Why'd you do it?"

"I… Got bored." She gave a faint grin. "Think about it. I finally found what I was capable of. I can turn into this awesome golden haired being who can control almost everything, and I found out that I was the cause of many things we encountered… But then what? Then I remembered all the times when we didn't find all the things I wanted and compared it to the times when we did. Then I realized… All of those times were all fun due to the fact that they were unexpected… So mysterious. It was like a grand dream." This was sounding a lot like her baseball story… I remember that quite well… "… Remember that time when I told you about the baseball game I went to for the first time?"

Speaking of the devil. "Yeah."

"It's almost the same feeling, except I don't feel quite as small… I feel so powerful that I don't know what to do anymore. There will be no more mysteries that can be solved by 'normal means…' No more searching for aliens, time travelers, and Espers… Just the me who knows and seen everything she's wanted in life, and now I have no direction…"

That was melancholic… Geez, this girl can never be satisfied… She's like a kid who's received the toy she's always wanted, but gets tired of it right away…

"Well, Haruhi… Put it this way." I sat down.

"Don't bother Kyon… I know what you're going to say." She smiled. "You were going to say something like 'you can always find adventure in your own way,' and to not give you that lame excuse for hiding inside your head, right?"

"… That was the gist of it…" Well a half of it, but whatever.

"I get it. I know you well enough. But let me stay here for a while… Besides I'm curious for what 'I' would do without knowing all these things." She gave me her trademark grin. "It's more fun that way."

"Ah I get it, I get it…" There's no way I'm going to persuade this girl into going back to her own body… For now anyway.

"Oh by the way, you do know you can use some of my powers in reality, right?"

Why did you suddenly sound like a mother trying to remind his kid that his lunch is in his bag? "I somewhat figured that out, but I probably won't be using it much."

"Rude. I gave it to you so you should use it!"

"And I'm not an idiot who's gonna get himself in the news for flying around town like a superhero."

"Well you are one."

"Touché…" We both laughed.

Haruhi looked up at the sky. "Seems like it's almost morning."

"There are mornings here?"

"Yeah."

I sensed a slight melancholy on her face. "Hey. It's not like you're not going to see them."

"Yeah… I'll miss everyone, though, even though it's my choice."

"Yeah, Ms. Hardhead. I was gonna try to force you to get out of my head, but I guess you can freeload here."

"Gee thanks. It's not that great in here anyway."

"Hey!" We both laughed again. I guess I won't hear that laugh for a while. Well, I will, but not exactly the same one.

Silence.

"Take care of the brigade for me." She said after a few seconds.

"Okay. I'll somewhat remind 'you' to always keep a calm head as usual."

"Yeah…" She said… For a lack of a better term, unenthusiastically.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. And oh by the way…" She picked up some blades of grass, and threw it at my face, point blank range.

"Hey!" I said while trying to get stuff out of my mouth. "What was that for!?"

"Just to get even for that last time."

"You still hung on to that? Come on…"

She smiled, then suddenly frowned… That's never good. "Oi, what's wrong?" Then she leaned towards my face, and kissed my forehead.

I blanked out for a second.

"… What was that for…?" I finally came to say.

"Just one last one before I disappear for a while." She smiled. Why do you have to be so unreasonable… "Just don't forget that I'm watching you okay?

"Yes ma'am."

"Have fun tonight!"

"I will." I gazed at the incoming sunrise. It was an odd scenery. The sky had a beautiful yet cynical shade of green. Not getting to poetic here, but was a scenery that I'll never forget.

I woke up right after that. Even though my body is readily rested, my mind wasn't. Thanks a million Haruhi… Anyway for some reason, besides the fact that I am tired from that whole fiasco, I still felt lethargic. Just the thought of not having Haruhi as, well, Haruhi is weird. It's like having to deal with two of them is an odd thought. I sat up, put my palm on my face and just thought of the usual "Oh brother."

"Shami~" I heard downstairs. She's up and going. Well I better get up before she barges into my room. I hid by the wall so she won't notice me. "Kyon! Time to wake up…!" She exclaimed with her enthusiasm dying while carrying Shamisen in cat form.

"Boo."

It was hilarious right after that. All details being short, she screamed and tossed Shamisen almost hitting the ceiling. She caught him, though, which was good. "Kyon~! Don't do that!"

I laughed. "My bad, my bad. I just couldn't resist." She pouted. "By the way, why are you waking me up? I know it's seven thirty, but isn't it the weekend?" … Or at least I hope it was.

"Oh yeah it is. Someone's here for you. She brought Shamisen home."

Someone?

As I head over downstairs, I gotta be honest. I did not expect who was going to be by the door… "Kuyou?" She was in her uniform and smiled in a fake manner, which I still couldn't get over how it disturbed me.

"Don't forget about me." Behind Kuyou's huge black hair, Sasaki, who was wearing casual clothes, made her appearance. Okay. Now that makes a bit more sense. I guess my sister didn't see her behind that huge cover. "May we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." I said nervously. "Hold on, I'll make you some tea."

"Thank you." They said in unison, but in different tones.

I lead them to the living room and made a somewhat satisfactory tea. I'm still wondering why they decided to stop by.

"Here you go." I gave them both a cup. They nodded as a sign of appreciation. "So, what's up?"

"We just wanted to say thanks," Sasaki started. Well, actually, she wanted to say thanks." By "she," she meant Kuyou.

"How come?"

"Well as you know, the Sky Canopy Domain had some bad blood with Ms. Nagato's entity… But since that was the past, there was almost nothing to worry about… However, that person was a threat to the treaty that the two organizations have made."

"I see…" I didn't even know that they made one… I guess I learned something today. "You're welcome." I said as I looked over to Kuyou. I guess she was trying to show gratitude earlier by smiling… I feel a bit guilty now.

"I'd like to stay over and chat, Kyon, but…" Both of them stood up. "We have to go. She really just wanted to say 'thank you' personally, and she had no way of saying it…"

"It's not a bother. It's nice to see an old friend once in a while anyway." God… I sounded like an old man. She smiled and I lead them to the door.

"Oh and Kyon." Sasaki started.

"Hm?"

"Have fun tonight."

Does everyone know what's going on tonight? Geez. It's like a rumor spreading like wildfire in a forest.

"I will." They both bowed and I closed the door. I'm still not used to the fact that that sneering bastard isn't with them anymore… Ever since _that _incident two years ago, Ms. Asahina (big) has referred to it as the classic answer… Not that I miss the guy, but it's just unusual per se. It's almost like seeing the three musketeers not being… Well three.

Oh brother. Now I'm comparing them to mice. Suddenly my phone rang, and I have a clear guess to who it was from.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"… Good morning to you, too." Yeahp. You guessed it. The one and only… Well scratch that. The one of the only two Haruhis, if that even makes sense. "Why in the world are you complaining? It's the morning."

"But I told you, didn't I? Did you not receive my email?"

"No… I don't think so…" I checked my phone, and to my surprise, it really wasn't there. "Yeah, it's not here, Haruhi."

"Oh…" She fell silent. That's unusual, even if she's back to her old personality. "Well, whatever! You still get a penalty!" What the hell?! "Come here now!"

"Where is 'here' exactly?"

"Where else? Our venue of course!"

"And why so early?"

"Do you think Rome was built in a day?!" She shouted through the speakers.

… Yeahp. She's back. She's completely and utterly back. "I got it."

"Oh, and pick up Yuki, too. Make sure she's doing okay since she hasn't been so hot lately."

"Got it." I get a punishment, and she doesn't? Well, that's what I get for staying in a rank that is equivalent to a potato… "I'll be there, ASAP."

"Good! Over and out!" And she enthusiastically hung up. Honestly, no matter how many Haruhis there are in this world, they never change. As I waved my sister off goodbye and headed to Nagato's apartment, I couldn't help myself but to reminiscence about the past years. We've been through so many things, and I think the climax just hit us. Also, the fact that she was actually with us this time is the icing on the cake. Of course, I could be completely wrong, and not that I'm hoping for anything as crazy as this to come up again, but I hope this isn't the end of our story. Not yet anyway. I arrived at Nagato's apartment.

I spotted Ms. Kimidori and Asakura at the front gate, giggling… That's not suspicious at all. I'm completely joking of course. Those two are completely pretty much off my case for the time being. Or at least I hope they are.

"Morning." I said as I rolled my bike towards them.

"Morning, John," Ms. Kimidori said.

"Oh look, it's the man of the hour," Asakura said. Wait what?

"What do you mean by that?"

Both of them giggled. "You'll see," they both said in unison.

"We'll see you at the hill later, Kyon." Asakura said… innocently? There's no other way to describe it. It didn't send any chills down my spine like the usual things she does, nor did it send discomfort in anyway. Anyway, both of them headed out towards the venue. I wonder what they were talking about. I looked at my clothes. Ah crap… I forgot to change from my sleeping clothes. Well… Might as well use it. Don't be mad Haruhi.

I walked into the unseen area of the apartment, and well you could guess what I did. It was like a Houdini trick. I suddenly was wearing a blue collared shirt with just a regular black shirt inside, khaki pants, and leather shoes. I also created a bag with a yukata in it for tonight's occasion. While I was in the process of creating these things, I felt that my hair stood up like I just got static shocked. My eyes also felt weird. They both probably turned gold as I was doing so… I wonder what I looked like.

I parked my bike and pressed the magical buttons of "708."

"Yes." Nagato answered, which somehow felt refreshing to hear.

"It's me."

"Enter." The door opened and I headed towards the elevator. Did I mention that this elevator takes a lot longer than it should? Well, it does. I remember the time when I was talking to Asakura in the alternate world, and I noticed that it was at least a minute just to get through two floors. Of course I may be exaggerating, but it is long nonetheless. Before I entered the thing, though, the bastard came out of it.

"… Hey…" He said while slightly glaring at me.

"Hey."

"Heading to Nagato Yuki's room I suppose."

"Yeahp. Heading out?"

"Yes."

"Alright. See you around."

He put his index at his glasses and walked towards the door, and I went inside the elevator to go up. I guess the tension between can't easily be erased, and I damn sure understand why. I can't easily forgive the fact that he intentionally called someone important to me "defective." It also doesn't help that he betrayed us and tried to kill me. Well… Hopefully it goes away like how it went with Asakura. It's almost like an inside joke between us, now that I think about it. A really bad one, too. Anyway I digress.

I was really astonished by what I saw a few minutes after the elevator ride and went in front of Nagato's door.… Like it was the most beautiful sight I've seen in daylight.

"Can you wait for a moment? I am not quite finished with my attire."

"Sure," was all I can and could have said. The sight of Nagato in her Kimono was like the sight of seeing the best movie one has seen for the first time and getting Goosebumps. The color was a mixture of a night time blue hue, mixing it with the most extravagant designs of snowflakes. Her hair, was the finishing touch. Not only was it a ponytail. It was the most fitting one I've seen on a person. If Haruhi's made her look 36% better with hers, this one was at least 42%. The whole scene was like witnessing the most beautiful art piece being brought to life.

"John." I finally snapped back into reality. I didn't realize that I was looking at her for so long. "Preparations have been completed."

"Ah… Yeah." I let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully she didn't notice me looking at her weirdly.

"I believe the term is 'gawking.'" She said with her face unchanged.

"… So you did notice…" I think a facepalming would have done nothing to serve justice to my embarrassment just then. I was seriously staring at her stupidly.

"Thank you." She suddenly said. "If what I read off of you face was correct, you were observing me in a very satisfied fashion."

"Well… To say the least, you are beautiful already. But man…" I couldn't stop my mouth from saying that. I finally cleared my throat and headed towards the elevator.

"By the way Nagato," I said as I pressed the base floor button. "Why are you wearing that now? Isn't that saved for tonight?"

"…"

"Nagato?"

"For no reason." She looked at me in the eye while she said that. The way she said it was also different. Almost like she was intending something… Ah whatever. "It will not be damaged for I am protecting it with a thin layer of Nano machines that will disintegrate any impurities that will touch my clothing. That is, excluding, human or any biological contact."

"Got it." I'm surprised by what time it was when we got down to the base floor. It was already three o'clock. Time flies… Anyway time to head over Tsuruya-san's hill. It's not like the punishment I will receive from our dear leader will get any worse than manual labor, and I doubt she'll make Nagato do anything, especially with what's she's already wearing.

It was a quiet ride towards our venue. It was also a relaxing feeling to feel Nagato leaning on my back. She's not asleep this time, so I'm not sure why she's doing so. I didn't complain though. It's not a bad thing to get relied on like this in exchange for everything. It looks like it's getting dark early… I could already see the stars.

"Beautiful." Nagato said while she was looking up. Indeed it is.

"You're late as hell!" Haruhi shouted from half a block away. Man she can scream. I can see everyone at the entrance of Tsuruya-san's estate.

"Sorry." Takes a little time to get here by bike.

"You don't have sweat, which means you weren't going for your best, Kyon." She looked at me with very disappointed eyes… The same set of eyes that she's been using to describe her disappointment at me a lot recently. "Well whatever. We finished setting up everything without you. You did at least bring your fireworks, right?"

"That I…" I manifested them in the bag on my back. Once again, sorry Haruhi. Of course she did say use it. "…did."

"That took a while."

"Just had to clearly remember for sure." She fell silent, and I know why. She finally noticed Nagato. "Took you a while."

"Oh my God! Yuki! You look amazing!" She suddenly brimmed with joy.

Nagato came off my bike and her hands met Haruhi's. From there she just got dragged towards the crowd, which consisted of everyone including Ms. Mori and Arakawa-san. Guess who's the star of the show tonight. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ms. Nagato looks astonishingly beautiful tonight." Koizumi said as he came up to me.

"Let's go everyone!" Haruhi shouted and we headed towards the hilltop. From there it was an incredible set up. There were a lot of well-prepared tables, a stage, a karaoke machine (oh geez…), and tons of food. I'm guessing this wasn't the work of the Brigade alone. I bet the estate's staff also came and helped them, which would explain the fifteen extra tables.

"Good work everyone, except for Kyon!" Hey I brought or created the fireworks! "Now let's get changing!"

Everyone did as they were told by Haruhi, except for Nagato since she's already changed. Everyone eventually rendezvous back in front of the stage. There were drinks enough for everyone in wine glasses, which were presumably Cider. I doubt that it's alcohol, since Haruhi hates it. Our MCs, which was Asakura and Ms. Kimidori, who also looked very good in their matching Blue and Green Kimonos, took the stage.

"We would like to thank Ms. Suzumiya for inviting us into this wonderful celebration." Ms. Kimidori started.

"A lot has happened in the past few weeks that our time with each other has been indescribable, and with the return of our good friend from the States, it is only appropriate to celebrate such an event with the turn of the year." Asakura greatly stated. I wonder what kind of "indescribable times" she was talking about.

Miss Kimidori and Asakura reached for their glasses. "Everyone! Kanpai!" Both of them simultaneously said as both also raised their glasses. The banner that said, "Happy New Year!" came down. It also said, "and welcome back, Kyon," at the corner, but it was in a lot smaller print than the main message. I wonder who could be the one responsible for that…

The celebration went as any normal celebrations would. You could see Ms. Tsuruya and Ms. Asahina performing a duet with my little sister at their side… Wait… When did she get here?! Then suddenly I saw Shamisen in his "Shirotora Ken" form… I'll make his face white later, that's for sure. I could see the three espers chatting along with the two MCs and Haruhi. Everything's going well as time went by. It was already evening…

There's something missing… Someone… "Where's Nagato…?" I suddenly said to myself. I turned around then I saw a figure sitting on a wooden seat that is suspended by ropes on a very old, but strong looking Sakura tree not too far from the celebration. It was almost like a swing, but with a backrest.

"Yo."

She turned around, bobbed her head, and looked up. "It's a nice evening." That's poetic coming from you.

I sat down next to her. It is. The seat had a perfect view of the nature surrounding it, and as well as the stars. The light from the moon shone on her like a gentle spotlight. I've been saying it way too frequently, but I'm going to say it again. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Even the most expensive diamond could not compare to her tranquil yet exquisite look. Hell, I'll even say that she's out of this world, though technically she is.

"John"

I jolted a bit, trying to get back into reality. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I know… I've already said it. You're beautiful tonight."

"That is not it." She looked directly to my eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I cannot, for my whole existence, repay you." Is it just me or is she getting closer?

"It's nothing in comparison in what you've done for me, Nagato. You've saved me from countless desperate times, that probably the amount of hairs on my scalp won't even count it." I gazed into the moonlight. "Man that was a hell of a journey, huh. These three years… I remember when I first saw you in that steel chair… Peacefully reading a book… And now…" I looked over to her, and her eyes… Looked very different, like it was full of devotion... Then suddenly…

A soft sensation filled the top of my lips. Like it was something very delicate and fragile, yet something warm. It was something that I could never imagine I would receive from Nagato. The whole moment lasted for only two seconds, but it felt like hours, as the fireworks went off in the background. The timing couldn't have been more impeccable. I guess they found my bag.

"… Nagato…"

"Yuki." She immediately replied. I got the message right away, but…

"… Yuki… I don't know what to say…" It was one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had, but I had no way of replying. It was just so sudden, and so… Unpredicted. There were no hints, no clues of "sleeping beauty," nor there were hints from the other two in front of the apartment giggling over nothing.

"It is fine." She stood up. "I am merely proposing an option." She turned to me and… Smiled. A smile that could only be described as something akin to the view of a beautiful horizon.

"I will be waiting." From there, she left and went towards the party. I just sat there, still dumbfounded by the events that just took place. Trying to retain the information that was put upon me directly, I gulped my drink in one take and scratched my head.

"Dr. Freud," I said to myself. "If you're watching right now, please do not laugh at me."

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Said a kid hiding beside the tree.

"Don't tell me you were watching, Shamisen."

He came out of the shadow. "Down to the second." The fireworks continued on firing.

"Oh brother…"

"What are you gonna do, John?"

"That's a bit too much to ask, you know."

He laughed for a bit and suddenly glowed. He turned into his older form and sat down with a drink in his hand. "Well, it was a sudden turn of event. If this was a game, this would be considered a good ending, you know."

"Since when did you play games?"

"My world revolves around information. I am quite aware of these things, John." Gotcha. "Well?"

"I honestly don't have an answer for you, Shamisen… Nor for anyone really." I leaned forward. "As you can probably analyze right now, my emotions and thoughts are in a chaos." I can't imagine what kind of storm Haruhi's having up there right now… Crap… She saw the whole thing, too.

"That is normal for your age, John. It's probably the same with our species as well." He took a sip of this Cider. "Well whatever decision you make, make it count. We've come a long way, and still a long way to come in order for us to complete our evolutionary process." He whirled the liquid inside his cup. He looks really serious, too. "As Asakura Ryouko has stated, you are the key of our evolution. Not Suzumiya Haruhi." He looked at me directly. "Please prove her correct."

"No pressure at all, huh?" He smiled and took another sip of his never ending drink. Well, no matter what I think right now, I don't know how it'll affect the future… After all there is still time before Haruhi, Naga… Yuki, and I graduate. I don't have to decide right now, right? Like I've said before, if mother earth can wait, then so can everything else, right?

"Want another drink?"

"I got it." The glass glowed and I filled it myself.

We toasted as the fireworks still went on. The party went on and Shamisen and I eventually met with everyone else. There were a lot of drunk singing from Tsuruya-san's staff, which enjoyable to watch. Haruhi, Ms. Asahina, and Tsuruya-san were still playing with the fireworks, and, for some reason, Asakura and Ms. Kimidori gave me suspicious looks. I hope they're not suspecting anything. Oh brother…

Graduation, huh… Wait… That reminds me, why are Ms. Asahina and Tsuruya-san still in our school. They should have graduated last year… Oh no… I can't believe it went over my head… Seriously… How far were you willing to go for them to stay…? This isn't America, you know…

Ah geez… Well if you don't know who I'm talking about, then where have you been all this time?

Well, I'll say it anyway.

Haruhi Suzumiya… You are one crazy girl.

**Afterword:**

**FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS STORY! **

It only took… I don't know… Three years?! A little less I think, but still! I'm sorry it took so long, and sorry if my style changed overtime and the plot seemed a bit questionable. It has been a while since I have read the stories and watched all the media of this great series. And, yes, I have watched, read, and listened to every media that was available to me just to make sure that there are almost no inconsistencies that will interfere with the story.

I hope you enjoyed reading this Fanfiction, and hopefully I will get around doing a lot more later on in another medium.

-NagatoYuuki13 / TheLCWriter

_**I do not own the Haruhi Suzumiya Franchise. Everything is owned by Nagaru Tanigawa.**_

P.S. Please visit  .com for possible future artwork of this story.

See you next time.


	11. Afterword Continued

The Realization of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Afterword (Continued)**

**FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS STORY! **

Once again, I thank you for reading this story. I've worked hard on it, and I think I think I got a little too carried away. I think I decided to write this after I saw the bootleg version of "The Disappearance" that came out in February. Ah... Good ol' days. I was still a freshman then, and now I am a senior.

Referring back to the references I've used. I have listened to every song that each character had during the series' first season, watched both seasons, read the novels from one through nine, and listened to the Drama CD just to make sure that there will be no inconsistencies. I, however, did not anticipate the 10th novel coming so soon. I was also very pleasantly surprised that Nagaru-sensei decided to bring back Asakura in the picture just as I did. That made me extremely happy.

If you have read the preview of the previous chapter, I did change the closed space scene with Haruhi and Kyon. I made the lip kiss into a forehead kiss, just because I thought that another kiss from our beloved brigade leader in one story is a bit overkill.

I've had the plot for a long time, but I did not have the time to execute it. Thus, I waited until this long. But at long last, I finished it.

Once again, thank you for reading

_**I do not own any of the Haruhi Franchise. The franchise belongs to Nagaru Tanigawa and Noizi Ito.**_

It seems that my link did not work, so here's a link to my art page:

the lesser creative . deviant art . com (no space)

See you sometime

- NagatoYuuki13/TheLCWriter


End file.
